


Fuckin Rich People

by KisaTsutaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mystery, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTsutaka/pseuds/KisaTsutaka
Summary: Parte III. Joven, desempleada y con una familia atipica. Lidiar con ellos toda las mañanas es un deporte extremo. Su pasado a causado en ellos traumas que todos los dias tratan de superar. Parece ser que el apellido Hyuga es un mal augurio. SasuHina.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Natsu/Sasori/Deidara, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, SasuHina
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Fucking Rich people
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera hubieran visto mas el background de los Hyugas, Naruto seria mas protagonico, los Akatsuki tendrían su spinoff, el equipo siete comprenderán que nunca debieron de defender a Konoha, terminarían la guerra e huirían junto con Kakashi.

Capitulo 1  
Ubicación: Los angeles, California, USA.  
7:00 am

El aeropuerto se encontraba lleno como de costumbre, la gente hablaba mientras se tomaba su café sentados mientras esperan su vuelo. Su pasatiempo favorito era ver a la gente correr mientras llevan sus maletas de mano para llegar a la puerta donde saldría su vuelo. Volteo a ver a su hermana menor que se encontraba de mal humor que estaba sentada a dos lugares de ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular. Hasta ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa de solo verla.

-Necesito un café-lo que temía, ella sabía que no debía de comprar los vuelos a las siete de la mañana. ¿Alguien le hizo caso? No, claro que no. Natsu los compro porque eran los mas baratos y porque no quería escuchar a Iroha quejándose de la hora que tendría que ir por ellos. Como ninguno de ellos estaría a lado de Hanabi las seis horas de vuelo, nadie pensó en las consecuencias.

-Neji y Ko están en eso.

-Me urge un cigarro, mi mano grita por un cigarro.

Un Hyuga de mal humor en la mañana era lo más normal de ver, Neji sin cafeína en su cuerpo no era humano. Una Hyuga Hanabi de mal humor es un mal augurio, todas las mañanas frías en Boston era lo mismo: Hanabi siempre peleaba con alguno de sus primos o tíos pero un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café la hacían regresar a su parte humana. El café es muy importante para los Hyugas, inclusive podría ser el elixir de la vida y juventud. Se limitó a respirar profundo recordando las clases de taichi que había tomado a lo largo de su corta vida para tranquilizarse. Hinata ya empezaba a tener su dolor de cabeza matutino, con sus dedos toco su frente para mitigar el dolor.

-Odio estos viajes exprés.

\- Una visita cada cierto tiempo a Los Ángeles no está de más Hanabi, sabes que papá nos extraña.

-Aun tengo recuerdos de aquella noche...

Aquella noche hace catorce veranos que no le gusta recordar y el motivo por el cual no vivían con su progenitor. Esa noche quedó tatuada en el alma de cada uno de ellos, pareciera que los problemas siempre siguen a los Hyugas. Ser Hyugas: no solo es el apellido, si no el poder y el conocimiento que poseen. No le dio tiempo para darle una respuesta a su hermana cuando ve un vaso blanco de café enfrente de ella. Levanta la cabeza para buscar con su mirada a un joven un par de años mas grande que ella con los mismos ojos grises que los caracterizaba, su primo Ko se encontraba sonriendo.

-Un café con leche de almendra con dos de azúcar splenda mas de regalo un rollo de canela- se lo entrega en las manos de Hinata mientras sonríe- ¿llegue a tiempo antes de tu dolor de cabeza?

-Eres mi héroe.

-¿Y el mío dónde está? Necesito un par de cigarros y cafeína- alegó su hermana menor, Hinata pudo percibir a simple vista la vena de su frente donde su enojo se hacía cada vez más notorio. Ko, siendo uno de sus primos mayores, para ellas era prácticamente su figura paterna desde que se fueron a vivir a las afueras de Boston; las tenía demasiado mimadas y si podía les cumplía cada capricho mientras estuviera a su alcance. Hasta cierto punto Ko era el que evitaba las peleas matutinas entre Hanabi y el que se le atravesara en el le decía que era el mediador de las peleas y aveces Hinata estaba de acuerdo con el- ¿acaso tengo que ir yo misma a conseguir el café antes de meterme en un vuelo de seis horas?¿a quien se le ocurrió comprar el vuelo a las ocho de la mañana?

A Natsu. That bitch, se hizo la inocente cuando se quejó Neji por la hora. La respuesta de su prima solo fue decir que no era su problema.

-Eres menor de edad y no puedes fumar aun-eso nunca ha sido un problema el ser menor edad, Hinata recordaba su primer cigarro fue en el invernadero con Neji ambos de catorce años, esa noche su primo le hizo prometer que solo fumaria cuando estuvieran juntos. Normalmente lo cumplía, a veces no- el café viene en camino, Neji te pidió un expreso con dos shots y un burrito de taco bell.

-Así me gusta, que sigan las órdenes.

Hinata tomó un gran sorbo a su café mientras esperaba que hiciera el efecto. Unos segundos más y empezaría a sentir la magia de el elixir oscuro, cerró sus ojos para poder detectar el delicioso aroma del café y su rollo de canela. Dios existe y se hacía presente en ese momento. Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que tenía de espectadores a su par de primos sonriendo.

-Bienvenida al mundo real, Hinata.

-Malditos, ustedes ya tomaron su dosis de café y desayunaron.

-Nuestras órdenes salieron antes que el de ustedes- explicó Neji, pero claro que sabia cual era la realidad: ninguno quería estar cerca de una Hanabi recién levantada con hambre y sin su taza de cafe. Los malditos la abandonaron sabiendo que Hinata tiene mas paciencia que ellos, para que quieres enemigos si con la familia era más que suficiente.

-Miedosos.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron discretamente, Hinata no podía estar más de cinco minutos molesta con ellos mas cuando le llevaron un rollo de canela de cinnabon. Neji se sentó a lado de ella dejándole solo el espacio libre a Ko a lado de su hermana Hanabi que estaba dando su segunda mordida al taco. Si Hinata pudiera leer la mente sabría que la Ko le está diciendo un gran **FUCK YOU NEJI!,** pero para ese momento no era necesario tener ese poder ya que su cara lo decía todo.

Neji volteo a ver a Hinata, su mirada preocupada le hizo comprender el tema que quería hablar. No había necesidad de cruzar palabras, los ojos grises que los caracterizaban como familia expresaban más de lo que su primo quería decir. Hinata le dio un sorbo a su café, este viaje exprés de cuatro días había sido los más bizarro dejando a un lado su visita a casa de su abuelo de noventa y ocho años diciéndoles leperadas y el entrenamiento exhaustivo que tuvieron en el dojo. Muy en el fondo sabía Hinata que ella era la única que podía sacar la información antes que su hermana lo hiciera y fuera al grano.

-Entonces Ko ,¿cuando nos pensabas decir que nuestros papás tenían a unas putas como novias?

Demasiado tarde, Hanabi ya habló.

-Que tal si cambiamos la pregunta por: ¿desde cuando papa y el tío Hizashi tienen novias?- un súper poder de Hanabi era hacer las preguntas directas , el súper poder de Hinata era endulzarlas y hacerlas más sutiles.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen unas putas latinas como novias? ¿Qué son, colombianas?- Damn, Hanabi cambió su mood de estoy tranquila a soy Polly Gray en Peaky Blinders. El nerviosismo de Ko y su tick en sus ojos lo delataban. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

-¡Fuck you! No puedo creer que no me dijeras- su primo Neji diciendo maldiciones era una versión más light a comparado del tío Hoheto, seguía sentado al lado de Hinata tratando de estar tranquilo. Ko no decía nada, como si Neji ni Hinata hubieran aplicado la ley del hielo antes.

-La casa es vieja Ko- explico Hinata mientras se sonrojaba. Sabía que Ko dormía como piedra una vez que su cabeza tocara la almohada ya no escuchaba algún ruido, a comparado con Neji y Hinata que desde que son niños pueden escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido. El psicólogo les había dicho que mientras crecieran iban a superar sus miedos, que podrían dormir más tranquilos y más horas. No ha sucedido y en este viaje lo confirmaron- oír que tu papa tiene el pene muy grande y escuchar los gemidos de ellas no fue de nuestro agrado.

El sonrojo de Ko fue mayor que el de Hinata. Sí, los Hyugas se sonrojan fácil. Si fuera un concurso quien es el que se sonroja mas el primer lugar va para Hinata y el segundo para Ko. Hablar de sexo es divertido hasta educativo, pero hablar de la vida sexual de tu padre eso es otra cosa. Hinata escuchó un suspiro por parte de Neji lo miro a los ojos y supo exactamente qué pregunta haría:

-¿Era una orgía o era un trío?

Oh god, si la dijo. Un tono de rojo mas y podría hacerse pasar por un foco de navidad. Entendía a Neji, la primera noche solo escucho que se movía la cama e intentó volver a recuperar el sueño pero los gemidos y las nalgadas que se escuchaban ya le fue imposible regresar a los brazos de Morfeo. La segunda noche escuchó los gritos de una sola mujer con descripciones gráficas de como quería que la penetraran más de una persona, esa noche se salieron tanto Neji como Hinata a dormir en el Dojo. Ventajas de que tu casa tenga uno, puedes huir de las actividades sexuales de tu familia. La tercera noche fue las más traumática: tres horas seguidas de gemidos y gritos de más de dos mujeres, esa noche Hanabi los acompaño en el Dojo después de la primera hora que escucho.

\- ¿Crees que tengan una relación con varios, como poliamor?-las preguntas de Hanabi siempre directas, sin filtro. Encontramos una nueva forma de pasar el tiempo en el aeropuerto: hablando de la vida sexual de nuestros papás.-¿Usaran condones? Safo, yo no quiero darles la plática de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual.

-Habla Ko, no estamos enojados contigo-dio un sorbo más a su café, lo iba a necesitar. El traidor no les había dado alguna pista de las actividades nocturnas que tenían sus respectivos padres. Aún tenían cuarenta minutos para que Ko se declarara culpable de este acto, el problema mayor era su primo y su hermana: ellos no iba a tener piedad al interrogatorio.

-Habla por ti Hinata, yo si estoy enojada con él-Oh snap! Si, la guerra había comenzado y Hanabi lo tenía acorralado. Todos rezamos por la pobre alma que quede como pareja con Hanabi.

-Traidor.

Solo una palabra salio de la boca de Neji y fue dura. La mismas que pensó Hinata, a veces le daba miedo lo tan similares que eran y lo bien que se conocían. Neji siempre ha visto como una gran figura a Ko por ser el próximo: maestro de Byakugan, esto sería difícil de remediar para el pobre Ko. Sintió un poco de lástima por él, pero ella sabía que el sabia las consecuencias de esta traición.

-No tenía que ser yo quien les tenía que decir- se excusó su primo mientras se pasaba su mano por su corta cabellera castaña, no tenía escapatoria y tendría que darnos respuestas en estas seis horas de viaje. Somos Hyugas, queremos respuestas y sabíamos que la mejor para hacer ese trabajo sucio era Hanabi- son humanos, tienen necesidades fisiológicas.

-Eso lo entiendo y yo también las tengo, pero no significa que ando teniendo relaciones sexuales extremas cuando voy a casa de mi papá- dio un último sorbo a su café la menor de las Hyugas y miro el celular que traía en mano. Hinata y Neji desviaron la mirada hacia la pantalla que tenían enfrente de ellos.

**Vuelo 512 de Los Angeles internatioal Airport a Logan international Airport cambio a puerta 6  
**

Ko se relajo notando que no era el centro de atención de sus primos, no le sorprendería a Hinata que Ko hubiera sudado mas de lo normal, ¿porque estamos de acuerdo que Los Ángeles si hace calor? Cosas que no extraña de California: crimen organizado, sol, calor e incendios.

-Tenemos veinte minutos para hacer nuestras necesidades fisiológicas y acercarnos a la puerta seis- pobre Ko, el bullying que le harán será por un par de días inclusive una semana. Neji se levantó de su lugar y sonrío- ¿quieres ir al baño antes Hinata?

Que le cause gracia la situación a su primo menor eso es una buena señal para Ko. Neji no puede enojarse mucho tiempo con él, después de todo Ko nos ha ayudado desde siempre, incluso aquella trágica noche roja de verano que pasó con nosotros. Ko y Hanabi se adelantaron a la puerta para esperar el momento de abordaje.

-Hanabi debe de aprender a cerrar la boca -escucho que le decía su primo mientras caminaban hacia el bañ le llegaba justo al hombro de Neji, así que para poder verlo a los ojos tuvo que girar levemente su cabeza a la izquierda. Su cuello largo y elegante lo hacían parecer fuera de este mundo-estuviste muy seria todo el interrogatorio, se que quieres decir algo.

-Mama fallecio años, nunca pensé que papá fuera celibato todo este tiempo-se atrevió a decir aquellas palabras que las había traído rondando en su mente. Después de todo, aquellas noches que pasó durmiendo en el Dojo con su primo casi hermano ninguno se dirigió la palabra; no sabían qué decir en esa situación tan vergonzosa- tenemos mínimo diez años viviendo fuera de casa, solo quiero que sean felices.

-Yo tambien busco eso para papá pero no quiero volver a escuchar a alguien que quiere que la penetre mas fuerte-la cara de Neji palideció más de lo que normalmente estaba su piel- este fin de semana acabo de desbloquear un nuevo nivel de pesadillas que tendré- escucho una risa discreta y vio a su prima riendo por primera vez en cuatro días y eso lo calmó más que un cigarro. Con su mano derecha le dio unas palmaditas en su cabello y le sonrió- tendremos que hablar con nuestros papás de esto la siguiente ocasión que vengamos.

-Estoy pensando en rentar un cuarto de hotel.

-Definitivamente apoyo la noción-hizo una breve pausa antes de entrar al baño volteando a verla-no sabía que nuestros papás les gustara el dirty talk.

-Agh Neji, me causaras náuseas.

La risa de Neji tiene un efecto parecido a las feromonas, el sonido y la vibración de este son música para los oídos de todas las damas que se encuentran cerca. Sabía que él robaba más que miradas y suspiros de la población femenina hasta en algunos casos masculina. Su cabello largo y hermoso, sus ojos grandes y grises, su nariz chica y masculina que junto con su mentón lo hacían resaltar lo atractivo que era. Natsu estaba celosa de su definición mandibular, lo comparaba con los Cullens y Neji odiaba eso.

* * *

_**Vuelo 512 a Logan international Airpor esta abordando…** _

Hinata estaba esperando a Neji en la tienda de enfrente cuando escuchó que su vuelo se estaba iniciado el procesos de abordaje para los pasajeros ¿le dio diarrea nerviosa?¿porque tarda más que ella en salir del baño? Y en ese momento recordó que ese dia no se había aplicado su tratamiento de cabello. Jamas se habian quedado dormidos pero siempre existe una primera vez en tu vida para dia fue hoy, toda una odisea para llegar. Se acercó a la caja registradora para pagar su almohada de viaje cuando golpeó ligeramente con su hombro a una persona. Pudo detectar el olor a limpio pero su nariz reconoció la esencia de madera con ligero toque de cítricos y curiosamente a mar. Ya había olido antes ese aroma, pero no recordaba a quién y en donde.

-Disculpe…-un problema que siempre a tenido es su automática respuesta ante personas nuevas, una manía que es difícil de quitar: disculparse por todo. Ojos oscuros conocen los grises, miedo y sorpresa sintió en aquel momento. Su mente, su nariz y su vista reconocieron a la persona; por un segundo estaba segura que él también pudo reconocer su esencia. La miró como si se conocieran de antes, sus pupilas se dilataron por un momento y tan rápido como paso regresaron a la normalidad.

-Hn…

El corazon le latia mas de lo normal, estaba segura que le bajó la presión del miedo. No la reconoció, jamás la reconocería. Su corta respuesta y su indiferencia le rectificaron que no era posible que supiera de ella. Como una persona le puede recordar la adrenalina que pasaron hace años, el miedo de morir,el miedo de perder a algún familiar y el mayor miedo que tenía: que los descubrieran. Que saliera todo a la luz.

Gracias a la vibración de su celular para notificarle que tenía mensajes pendientes es que puede regresar a la acerca con pasos lentos a la caja registradora para hacer el pago mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando su celular para ver los mensajes que le mandaron. Es ahí cuando nota que sus manos aún le temblaban y supo que necesitaba a Neji mas que nada, él entendería la situación. Vio los múltiples mensajes que tenia pero se enfocó en el más importante para leer que era el de su primo, encuentra un mensaje de el que le mencionaba que la estaba buscando aparentemente fue a comprar un libro para leer durante el viaje.

Geek.

Se acerca a la puerta seis y ahí es donde ve a Neji con una mujer que jamas habia visto, todo indica que a las ocho de la mañana puede enamorar a cualquier persona. Ve sus labios moverse y nota en ese preciso momento como es que la mujer de unos cuarenta años rubia de unos pechos grandes y muy buenas cirugías plásticas le da un papel con su número telefónico, Neji serio as always sólo asiente con su cabeza mientras la mujer se va. Hinata se acerca a su primo con sus labios apretados para evitar reirse. Si algo odiaba Neji de si mismo era este tipo de situaciones.

-Ni se te ocurra…

-¿Acaso era una cougar?-definitivamente Neji era Hyuga, ese sonrojo lo delataba. Hinata no pudo evitarlo más y rio fuerte que ocasionó que el sonrojo se extendiera hasta sus orejas. Gracias al destino, ese pequeño momento familiar le hizo perder el miedo que había sentido hace unos minutos, se acercó a Neji lo abrazo y antes de darle un beso en la mejilla se aseguró que la cougar no estuviera cerca-perderemos el vuelo, Romeo. Vamos a casa.

\- No le digas a los demás...

-No te preocupes, tu secreto y tus fetiches están a salvo conmigo- ver sus mejillas rosas mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarlo a la puerta seis era todo un deleite para ella- aparte no es tu culpa ser guapo, he visto como a Tokuma se le lanzan la mayoría de las mujeres cuando es domingo de mercado.

\- A veces odio a las mujeres- refuta Nej mientras se acercan a la puerta seis, cada uno empieza a sacar sus s pases de abordar con su identificació bueno de ser los últimos era que la fila era corta-Hanabi ha mandado varios mensajes diciendo que no nos perdona si la abandonamos con Ko.

-Siempre amenazando mi hermana- se mordió el labio por los nervios mientras estaban en la fila en su mente pasaban muchas preguntas¿como le diría a Neji que se encontró con una persona que tenían ocho veranos sin ver?Estaba atemorizada, no le podía decir en ese momento. Se decía a ella misma "que no había pasada nada malo, mejor mantenerlo calmado" se lo repetía una y otra vez. Llegando a casa le diría la verdad-¿te sentaras a lado de Ko?

-Perder la oportunidad de estar a lado de Hanabi, claro que te lo cedo ese momento con tu hermana.

-God damn it Neji!-a pesar de sus veintitrés años seguían siendo niños, pone su mano derecha enfrente de él para hacer el mejor trato de la historia-yo estoy con la bestia por estas seis horas y tu te encargas de sacar toda la información del traidor¿que te parece?¿Es un trato?-

-Hecho- con su mano derecha toma la mano de ella -a esto yo le llamo trabajo en equipo- dice su primo mientras entregan sus pases de abordar con sus respectivas identificaciones si antes causar una ola de nervios y sonrojos con las señoritas que trabajaban en la línea aérea. Voltea a ver Hinata y le dice muy serio- Ni el diablo hace este tipo de acuerdos.

Después de unos minutos que casi pierden el vuelo, Hinata y Neji subían las escaleras traseras. Claro que Natsu les compro los boletos más baratos y que eran los últimos, rápidamente al entrar vio a Hanabi que se encontraba a lado derecho pegado al baño con su cara de enojo por haberla según ella casi abandonado. Tres lugares adelante se encontraba Ko pegado al pasillo con un libro en sus manos ya abierto, a lado de él se encontraba un espacio vacío donde suponía que era el lugar de su primo pero la peor parte era que tenía a señora de unos treinta y cinco años de edad justo a lado del lugar de Neji. Vio la cara de desagrado de su primo de cabello largo al ver que estaría compartiendo el vuelo a lado de una mujer.

-Podemos cambiar de lugar…-sugirió Hinata mientras se esforzaba por no reírse- recuerda que con la que te tienes que enojar es con Natsu, ella fue la que compró los vuelos y eligió los asientos.

-Si me preguntas son las peores vacaciones que he tenido-Hinata se rió sutilmente mientras se ponía su mano derecha sobre sus labios para evitar hacer más escándalo, vio como Neji levantó su ceja izquierda antes de hablar- no quiero sentarme a lado de ese demonio.

-¡Reina del infierno para ti, plebeyo!-escucho que dijo su hermana menor mientras le lanzaba la almohada de viaje que traía con ella. Su hermana tenía buena puntería y buen brazo izquierdo, le había dado directamente a la cabeza de Neji-en esta familia no respetan jerarquías.

Neji levantó la almohada del piso para luego entregárselo en las manos a Hinata después de esto camino a su asiento con una mirada ahora de enojo y fastidio hacia su hermana menor. Mas no sin antes escucharle decir a su primo en voz baja pero suficiente para que lo escucharan las hermanas Hyuga.

-Que dios te dé fuerzas para tolerar la.

-¡Te escuche!

Hinata acomodo su bolsa de mano y sacó su gameboy advance que traía preparado para este largo viaje,que si era un vejestorio ¡claro que lo era! Es una reliquia y un encontró en una venta de garage hace dos días cerca de su casa, por cincuenta dólares compró un gameboy advance en excelentes condiciones y tres juegos del cual dos eran de pokemon y uno era de zelda.

_Favor de tomar sus asientos, estamos apunto de despegar._

Tomó asiento y fue cuando vio que no tenía cinturón, le hablo a la aeromoza que estaba cerca para explicarle la situación.

Bad luck Hinata. No iba estar en un asiento sin cinturón ¿y si había turbulencia?No, not today.

-No tengo cinturón- le explicó a su hermana, mientras veía que el asiento a lado de ella que se encontraba vacío tampoco tenía -ahora veo porque estos asientos son los mas baratos, si pasa algo seriamos los primeros en morir.

La aeromoza se acercó rápidamente a la mayor de las Hyugas, disculpándose por la inconformidad que pasaban. Les dijo que esos lugares no se debían de vender por el problema del cinturón y que era la primera vez que los vendían, la solución que les daba en ese momento era cambiarla de lugar.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ve…

-Hn pero…

\- No pasa nada, prefiero tener dos lugares vacíos para poder extender mis piernas.

Hinata se levantó de su lugar acto seguido tomó su bolsa de mano, siguió a la aeromoza y mientras pasaba por los lugares de sus primos se detuvo a explicarles la situación, ambos entendieron. Para tener más de veinte años sus primos eran demasiado sobreprotectores y se preocupaban más de lo que deberían por ella. Estaba caminando por el pasillo acercándose más a los primeros lugares de la clase económica y seguía sin ver algún lugar vacío, la aeromoza levanta la cortina que hace la división entre primera clase y la clase económica indicando que pasara.

Oh shit!

¿Su lugar estaba en primera clase? A lo lejos podía sentir las miradas que sus familiares golpeando su espalda. No, no volteara a verlos. Paso tímidamente la cortina y siguió a la trabajadora de la aerolínea. Los asientos eran más amplios, sólo había un lugar desocupado y de lado izquierdo.

-Señor Uchicha, lamentamos molestarlo pero la señorita ocupará el lugar que esta disponible- el apellido hizo click en su memoria, el cabello oscuro y desordenado estaban igual como lo había visto hace unos momentos. El destino le había jugado una mala broma. Hinata pudo escuchar inseguridad en la voz de la azafata. No la culpaba, ella tambien le tenia miedo.

-El señor Uchicha es mi padre y el lugar que vez disponible yo mismo lo compre- el joven que parecía de unos treinta años, su atención estaba en su laptop y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas que cada vez eran mas rapido- no es mi problema que la aerolínea cometiera un error de novatos, así que la señorita no puede ocupar el lugar.

Frío como el hielo. Ni siquiera volteo a ver si estaba sola o acompañada la aeromoza, Hinata sintió pena ajena. Este hombre era grosero y ególatra. Escuchó que el hombre inspiró profundamente y después de unos segundos dejó de escuchar las teclas de la laptop. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: se quitó los lentes que se apoyaban en el puente de su nariz giró su cabeza hacia la derecha cambiando su atención hacia ambas ,su mirada se enfoco en ella y volvió a inspirar profundamente como si buscara un olor en el ambiente. Hinata intentó recordar si traía un perfume o peor: ¿olía mal ella?-Que sea la última vez que pase esto- su respuesta fue hacia la trabajadora, estaba segura de eso, pero sentía culpa e inconformidad.

Puso su bolsa de mano debajo del asiento de enfrente y por razones lógicas supuso que su lugar era el que estaba de lado del pasillo, murmuró más para ella que era para él un "buenos días" mientras tomaba su asiento sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de él. Giró su cabeza para oler su propia ropa verificando que no traia ningun perfume. No olia mal, vez era su imaginación. Estas seis horas de vuelo serán las más largas, vio cómo es que daban las últimas indicaciones en casos de emergencia y como era que la azafata más joven daba casi todas las indicaciones en dirección al hombre que estaba a su lado. Todos los electrónicos deberían estar apagados o en modo avión, sacó su celular mientras leía los mensajes recientes de Hanabi:

_¿Donde estan? Ya vamos abordar._

_El maldito Ko no quiere sentarse a mi lado y yo tampoco lo quiero a mi lado._

_Maldita perra, no dijiste que irías en primera clase._

_Te tomas un martini por mi,bitch_

_Vente en un momento para aca._

_olvidalo, me gusta estar con mis piernas extendidas._

Mientras despegaba el avión pensaba en como las cosas habían salido en su contra, después de pensarlo unos minutos lo único que debe de hacer es no hablar con el. No lo reconocería aunque lo unico que habia escuchado de ella aquella vez fue "me mordió" y el único que habló fue Tokuma, las máscaras habían protegido su identidad. Le empezaron a sudar las manos de tanto pensar la situación, trató de relajarse y vio a su lado izquierdo que el hombre había vuelto a sacar su laptop para continuar con el tecleando rápidamente. Aquel hombre que su atención seguía enfocada en su computadora portátil se veía tranquilo solo eran sus nervios los que la traicionaron, si no mal recordaba le había dicho Tokuma aquella ocasión que eran una familia de buena cuna. Se acomodo un poco en su asiento usando su almohada de viaje nueva y se dispuso a dormir un momento, sin importar que hace menos de una hora se hubiera tomado su café. El sonido de sus dedos con el teclado la estaba arrullando, definitivamente dormir seria la solucion para calmar los nervios.

Evadiendo problemas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habian pasado mas de tres horas y el joven seguía plantado en su computadora. Se estiró al mismo tiempo haciendo un sonido no muy agraciado, el pasajero de a lado de ella la miro de reojo y volvieron los nervios a su ó hacer caso omiso mientras tomaba su bolsa que se encuentran debajo del asiento de enfrente y entre sus cosas busco su gameboy advance.

Escucho que ligero "tap" a su lado, giró su cabeza y vio que su compañero de asiento guardaba su laptop en una maleta de color negra elegante. Hinata estaba apunto de jugar su primer ronda de pokemon cuando vio a las azafatas acercarse a los pasajeros, todo indicaba que era hora del cafe. Al momento que se acercan a ellos, ve que la azafata no le dirigió la palabra: toda su atención estaban en su compañero.

-Señor Uchiha, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Hn ..

Esa no es una respuesta. No es una afirmación y no es una negación. ¿Quién diablos entiende eso? Imaginaba Hinata que el joven, porque no debería más de treinta, había asentido con su cabeza. Ve que la mujer se acerca con un vaso entregandoselo en las manos del joven, ella no era experta en bebidas alcohólicas pero estaba segura que era un brandy. Con una sonrisa grande y coqueta la mujer se despide ..sin preguntarle a ella que quería de beber.

-Disculpe, señorita-el mal hábito que siempre había tenido sale nuevamente a la luz con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque Hyuga ella es y el sonrojo es inevitable- ¿tendrá agua embotellada?

La empleada levanta la ceja mientras le confirma que en un momento se lo pasaría a entregar. No, estaba de acuerdo que tanto sus primos como ella tenían rasgos japoneses y no lo negaban pero estaba segura que el joven de a lado de ella también los poseía inclusive más notorios que los de ella. Esto era clasista, la peor experiencia en su primera ocasión en primera clase. A los de clase económica los odian a todos por igual ya todos se les sirven el mismo paquete de maní. Le entregaron su agua y cuando estaba apunto de openla ve enfrente de ella una mano masculina evitando realizar dicha acción.

-La señorita pidió un bote de agua… -el joven ve a la azafata directamente a los ojos- proporciona le un bote agua Fiji o mi tío sabrá de esto.

-No no no hay necesidad de eso, cla-claro que si rápidamente señor-la joven tartamudeo para poderle responder y retiraron el bote de agua que hace unos momentos se lo entregado, así como se fue la azafata con el bote regresó con otro . ¿Qué? ¿Que diablos pasó? Agua era agua en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Gracias? -Respondió Hinata aun sorprendida y sonrojada. Aún faltaban otras dos horas vuelo que esperaba que pasaran rápido, al igual que su compañero podría tomar una siesta y hacer esto más cómodo. El vaso del joven que se había llenado con su bebida alcohólica se encontró ya vacío, una joven azafata diferente a la anterior se acerco rápidamente hacia ellos lista para entregarle otro vaso con brandy. Alguien aqui tenia problemas de alcohol y no era ella. Abrió su botella de agua y le dio un sorbo.

Si sabia diferente el agua.

Tomó su gameboy y empezó a jugar. Así pasaron las dos horas más rápidas en el vuelo, amaba la idea de comprar su propio gameboy, lo debería escondido de Hanabi y de Neji. Ya cuando regresó a ver nuevamente hacia su lado izquierdo vio que su compañero estaba apoyando su cabeza en la ventana con los ojos cerrados. Lastima por él, estuvo casi cuatro horas despierto en un vuelo de seis cuando pudo haber dormido más. Recordó su laptop que se fueron guardada, vio su ropa y recordó los vasos de brandy ... alguien aquí era workaholic. Su peculiar forma de darse entender en un idioma que no era inglés, japonés, español, francés, parcel o élfico lo podía comparar con la familia de su amigo Shino que eran introvertidos pero la forma elegante en la que estaba sentado o el porte tenía cierta similitud con ... Neji.

El tablero se marcó en rojo para indicar que se pusieran los cinturones, la voz del piloto en las bocinas indicando que estábamos llegando a su destino hizo levantar a su compañero. Levantó su cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada, gira sutilmente a su lado derecho y realizó lo más bizarro de ese dia: inspira profundamente con los ojos cerrados y después de unos segundos abre sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se ladean a su lado derecho causándole una mueca que hizo sonrojar a Hinata para que en unos segundos después volviera a pegar sus párpados superiores con los, si hiciera eso más seguido puede destronar a Neji ya Tokuma con sus conquistas.

El avión aterriza sin problema alguno y ella decide prender su celular rápidamente, estaba segura que Hanabi ya le había mandado mensajes. Los mensajes eran más emoticonos y maldiciones, escucha que daban las indicaciones que ya podían levantarse e ir a recoger sus cosas cuando pasar ya le tocaba su turno en. Ventaja de estar en primera clase.

Maldito viaje. Ya estaban en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Fucking Rich people.  
> Rating:T a M  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera hubieran visto más el background de los Hyugas, Naruto seria mas protagonico, los Akatsuki tendrían su spinoff, el equipo siete comprenderán que nunca debieron de defender a Konoha, terminarían la guerra y serian unos ninjas fugitivos/ rebeldes.

Capítulo 2  
Ubicación:Boston,Massachusetts. Aeropuerto internacional.  
Hora: 5:00 pm

Estaba cerca de la banda para recoger su maleta cuando vio que sus primos se acercaban con su hermana, reviso su reloj de mano y supuso que la demora pudo haber sido por dos cosas: Hanabi tenía que ir al baño o se peleó con alguna persona. Hinata esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

-Abran paso que viene la Hyuga más sexy de todos.

Decía la menor de las Hyugas mientras se acercaba a Hinata con su ego de diva, su hermana para tener dieciocho años estaba cinco centímetros más alta que ella con un cuerpo esbelto y fuerte.

-No sabía que Neji ya no tenía ese puesto-contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hinata pudo notar que Neji se sonrojaba y miraba hacia el techo. Hanabi puso su cara de ofendida e indignada de diva.

-Neji perdió eso puesto hace mucho tiempo, darling-le responde su hermana con su celular en su mano-¿quién será el afortunado que le hablara a Iroha para que venga por nosotros?

-Yo le mande mensaje antes de que entraras al baño Hana-el buen Ko al rescate confirma que no se metió en problemas las castaña y soluciona el problema de quien iría por ellos- acaba de contestar que llega en veinte minutos.

-De esos veinte minutos realmente serán cuarenta-contestó su primo de cabellera larga que tenía sus brazos cruzados, escucharon que la banda empezó hacer el sonido de arranque y miró de reojo a su prima menor-hay que buscar las maletas, Hanabi si no vas ayudar mejor no estorbes.

-Ya que insistes no haré nada, recuerda que mi maleta es de color morado.

La primera maleta que salió fue la de la menor, Ko la tomó de la banda y decidió llevar se la hacía donde se había alejado Hanabi que se encontraba en una llamada telefónica. Aprovechando que estaban solo Neji y ella supuso que era el momento para decirle, volteo a los lados para verificar que el muchacho que fue su compañero de viaje no estuviera cerca. Apenas iba a hablar cuando ve que se acerca Ko hacia ellos.

-¿Porque pesa tanto la maleta de Hanabi? solamente uso shorts,el traje de pelea y tank tops.

-Fuimos hace dos días a una venta de garage compro un par de vestidos y unas blusas vintage-explico Hinata apenada, mientras Ko se la paso entrenando de más con su papá y su tío ellos fueron a un mercado y a una venta de garage.

-Eso no pesa un par de vestidos y unas blusas, eso pesa como si se comprara armas de fuego con sus municiones-hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a sus primos con cara de susto-no compro eso, ¿verdad?

-No, yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo.

Comenzó a explicar la pelinegra recordando que el único momento que se había alejado fue cuando compró el gameboy advance,en ese momento su hermana se estaba probando el vestido cuando hizo la mejor compra del mes.

-Ten por seguro que no compro armas de fuego ilegales.

El comentario hizo tranquilizar al moreno. Neji que era el que estaba más pendiente de las maletas tomó una más de la banda y solo faltaba la maleta de su primo mayor.

-No quiero saber de cosas ilegales por el resto de mi vida, con lo que he vivido es más que suficiente.

En eso Hinata estaba de acuerdo con el, ve que su primo tiene en sus brazos aun los moretones que le había dejado y la culpa regreso a su mente. Neji nota la mirada de su prima de preocupación y le sonríe.

\- Ya no me duelen, me alegra saber que tienes aun la fuerza para hacer shime waza.

-Aun así me siento mal Neji, no debí de haber hecho eso.

-Los Hyugas somos competitivos por naturaleza- le dijo Ko a sus primos, se acercó más a ellos y les dijo con un volumen de voz más bajo que solo ellos podían escuchar- yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes que usaron el puño suave en varias presentaciones, estos moretones y el dolor muscular son el recuerdo de lo fuerte que son.

La técnica perdida por la humanidad, una forma de pelea única: el puño suave. Cuenta la leyenda que hace 400 años en Japón existía un clan que en donde estuvieran ellos siempre ganaban todas las guerras, ese clan era el Hyuga. Un dia el enemigo quería saber cual era su estrategia o que hacían para ganar todas las batallas así que mandó a su mejor espía para que entrara a su comunidad, como los Hyugas eran pacifistas y vivían cerca de la montaña Iwaki si veían a algún viajero los ayudaban. El espía pasó días sin poder llegar a la comunidad donde se encontraban los miembros del clan, después de pasar hambrura y deshidratación cayó inconsciente. Un miembro que se encontraba vigilando lo desde hace días desde lo más alto de uno de los árboles bajo ayudarlo.

El hombre fue alimentado por mucha gente del clan, estuvo unos días observándolos y comprendió que era una forma de pelea diferente a la que habían visto. Días después de que se retiró de la ubicación donde vivan los Hyugas regreso con el enemigo, dándoles las indicaciones de como llegar hacia la comunidad de los de ojos grises y haciendo esa noche una de las grandes matanzas. Pocos sobrevivieron y uno de ellos fue uno de sus ancestros, los pocos que quedaron decidieron huir de la montaña y cambiar su apellido; otros como su ancestro decidieron huir del país manteniendo su de eso tuvieron una junta los sobrevivientes y decidieron que lo mejor para la humanidad es que el estilo de pelea solo quedara en los Hyugas. Los que huyeron del país pasaron por Dinamarca donde se quedaron un par de décadas, pero al escuchar de una tierra nueva y poco habitada sin enemigos les sonaba muy tierra nueva era Norteamérica.

La historia se volvió una leyenda de esa área, los hyugas que quedaron en el mundo se dedicaron a solo pasar las técnica a sus siguientes generaciones, algunas reliquias se conservaron y el signo de la familia también.

Todos sus familiares sabían usar la técnica de pelea y algunos la habían usado en algún momento de sus vidas. Ko siempre se interesó en las clases de MMA y desde temprana edad decidió ser el próximo maestro del Byaukugan. Realizo todas las pruebas, todas las peleas y hasta hace unos años se hizo la ceremonia oficial. El sería el maestro que entrenaría a la siguiente generación de Hyugas, a nombre de la diosa Kaguya Otsutsuki,

-Ver tus moretones no me hace sentir mejor- contesto Hinata, mientras veía que Ko tomaba su maleta de la banda- ¿quieres que te de un tylenol?

-Que sean dos por favor.

-Escucha, ya tenemos nuestras maletas. No entiendo porque aun no estas aqui-oyeron a lo lejos que su hermana está gritándole a alguien por el teléfono-tenemos hambre, me vale un pepino si hay un choque al entrar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto o que si Natsu te hizo dar más vueltas de lo que querías ¡tengo-hambre!-con esto termino la llamada y colgó. Volteo a ver a la gente de su alrededor que la miraban por el espectáculo que hacia-¿ustedes que ven? continúen con su día.

-Hanabi, no grites la gente creerá que tienes un mal humor.

-O que tienes problemas manejando la ira.

-Yo le marcare a Iroha-dice Ko, mientras saca su cartera y toma un billete de veinte dólares para dárselo a Neji- ve y comprale un mcdonalds.

-Quiero nuggets de diez piezas con una coca light muy fría-les dice Hanabi mientras toma su maleta y sigue a Ko a donde iba- iré con Ko para escuchar que dice el traidor.

Ven que Hanabi va atrás de su primo y deciden encaminarse al área de comida. Ambos hacen fila en silencio para cuando ya les toca su turno Hinata tenía su atención en su celular y es ahí cuando ve un mensaje que no se esperaba ver.

-Fuck!

-¿Que paso?-pregunta su primo que recibía el cambio con su ticket.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje que mañana tengo tres entrevistas en diferentes empresas -acercó su mano derecha a sus labios, rozó con sus dedos la comisura del labio hasta que acercó el pulgar y con sus dientes mordió su uña del dedo-lo bueno es que es a diferentes horas cada uno y no se empalman, lo malo es que no tengo ropa para las entrevistas.

-Le puedes pedir a Natsu que te preste alguna blusa-dice su primo mientras recibe lo que ordenó, cae en cuenta de lo que le respondió y rápidamente le agrega- que no sean las que usa para salir en sus citas.

-No pienso usar blusas escotadas en una entrevista.

Hinara sonríe y tranquiliza a su primo, mientras sigue mordiendo su uña.

-No pensé que me contestaran tan rápido.

Ambos caminan hacia la salida donde ven que ya había un Ko y una Hanabi hablando tranquilamente. Cuando se acercan ven que hay un rolls royce negro estacionado en la entrada principal.

-Diez nuggets y una coca light bien fría- le dice Neji a su hermana mientras se lo entrega en sus manos- ¿ya viene Iroha?

-Ya está entrando- le respondió Ko.

Neji ve el carro que está estacionado enfrente de ellos y en ese momento Hinata puede identificar varias cosas en su mirada: admiración y un propósito.

A veces se impresionaba como ocho personas vivían en una casa vieja pero remodelada a las afuera de Boston con solamente cuatro cuartos, dos baños completos, una cocina y una sala, prácticamente era una versión de Full House solo en vida real.

Neji nunca se quejo de la casa, siempre estuvo muy agradecido de que los aceptaran a pesar de aquella traumática noche de hace más de catorce veranos. Él siempre ha querido más y lo estaba logrando. A sus veinticuatro años con su carrera concluida en Negocios internacionales y su maestría en finanzas, ya tenía un puesto en un negocio de distribución de materias primas mas aparte que era el que manejaba la distribución y las finanzas del negocio familiar: urban farm.

Hinata ve a lo lejos que una figura masculina se acerca al carro que su primo estaba admirando,otro hombre con un cabello canoso casi platinado se acerca para abrirle la puerta del pasajero que está atrás de la del copiloto, nerviosa a que los vea decide distraer a su primo.

-¿Mañana irás a trabajar a Boston?

-No, tengo que revisar cómo estuvieron las ventas estos días y ver como va el proceso con las máquinas para ver cuales de las plantas podemos invertir para la próxima cosecha-le responde Neji fijando su mirada en su prima para luego dirigirse a Ko con otra pregunta que Hinata no prestó atención.

Voltea a ver al hombre, que le ha causado miedo desde hace seis horas, ya se encontraba en su coche con la ventana abajo y sus miradas vuelven a coincidir. El la ve y ella a él. Traga saliva de los nervios y el solo sube su ventana. Ella esperaba no volverlo a ver, por su tranquilidad mental y por el bien de su familia.

-¡Al fin llegas!No vuelvan hacer esto, no quiero volver hacer un viaje exprés- las alegaciones de su hermana menor hacia Iroha la sacaron del trance que había tenido- Deberíamos hacer votaciones para el próximo viaje, creo que es lo correcto. Aparte, tengo hambre.

\- También te extrañe Hanabi- dice Iroha con un cigarro en su boca mientras sube las maletas a la camioneta- la casa estaba muy callada, no sabíamos qué hacer con tanto silencio y espacio.

-Eso mismo le dijiste a Natsu hace semanas desde que se salió de la casa- refuto su hermana hacia su tío, mientras se subía a la camioneta- se aburrirían sin mi, deben admitirlo.

Hinata observó como era que Hanabi abrió su bolsa de McDonalds y empezó a comer sus nuggets.

-¿Alguien más se quiere quejar del viaje? Creo que tengo cara de buzón de quejas- dijo sarcásticamente Iroha- Pasame tu maleta,Hina.

-¿Aún hay espacio?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Para tu maleta si hay-contestó Iroha dándole la última calada al cigarro para tirarlo al piso- creo que alguien te tendrá que cargar.

-Puedo cargar a Hanabi-sugirió Hinata, ya que su hermana en cuestión de peso era la más ligera y estaba segura que ninguno quería lidiar con ella.

-Como siempre eres un amor de persona.

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa fue tranquilo, Ko le explico todo lo que habían pasado esos días desde la salud del abuelo, las últimas actualizaciones de las clases, los entrenamientos que tuvieron y manejo del puño suave. Pasaron unos minutos para que terminara Hanabi de comer y le explicara a Iroha de las actividades extracurriculares de las cuales tuvieron el honor de escuchar. Iroha no podía parar de reír mientras Hanabi le contaba todo, jamas lo habian escuchado mas de diez minutos riendo. Pudieron apreciar todos que su tío se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían. Neji no dijo nada del viaje, se encontraba en su mundo de lo cual Hinata sabía no interrumpirlo cuando estaba pensativo.

Viendo a través de la ventana pudo ver que el tráfico y los edificios de la ciudad iban disminuyendo. Se estaban acercando a los suburbios, donde se empiezan a ver más casas y cada vez más verde. Un punto de la carretera ya eras más verde que casas y es ahí cuando se dan cuenta que están llegando.

El tio Hoheto y el tío Iroha dos ex marinos que al terminar su servicio decidieron no quedarse en California e irse al otro extremo del país donde el clima es más agradable comparado que Los Ángeles, si le preguntan a Neji él odia el clima de Boston.

Compraron una casa grande donde pasaron un par de años viviendo sin problemas pero después el hermano menor de ellos ,que era alcohólico, les confesaría que tenía dos hijos con una mujer que ya no quería hacerse cargo de ellos y consideraba entregarlos al gobierno para que estuvieran el programa de "foster house".

Ninguno aceptó eso y decidieron ser sus tutores legales, solo haciéndoles prometer que no volverían a buscarlos. Con falta nutrición y con ropa desaliñada conocieron a Natsu y a Ko. Pasaron los años y su hermano seguía con la adicción, un día les llegó la noticia que estuvo involucrado en un choque donde moriría al instante junto con su nueva mujer y el único sobreviviente sería un niño, que con solo verlo se darían cuenta que era un Hyuga.

Tokuma era un niño que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que cuando vieron a Ko y a Natsu, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y no sabía que iba a suceder en su vida. Esa noche los ex marinos llevaron a su casa a un integrante más y fue bien recibido por sus medios hermanos.

Aun recordaba la noticia Hinata donde su papá le decía que les presentaría a un primo en el verano y la emoción que tenían Neji y ella por conocerlos los ponía muy felices. Llegando el día era lo más esperado como un campamento para ellos, ya que les contaban las historias de su familia, entrenaban y se divertían.

Un Hyuga siempre reconocía a un Hyuga.

-Ya estamos llegando a casa, para que levanten a la princesa de los condenados.

Hinata mueve sutilmente a su hermana, que se encontraba sentada arriba de ella con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, para que se levantara. Hanabi abrió sus ojos y sólo murmuró que era la reina, entre sus sueños aun así discutía.

La pelinegra se tranquilizó al ver la casa de dos pisos con su patio grande que ya se empezaba asomar entre todo el área verde del suburbio. Al llegar, volvió a mover a su hermana que seguía dormida después de esto notó que estaba el carro de Tokuma estacionado enfrente de la casa, se veía que su primo estaba en compañía de un moreno alto de cabello largo.

-¡Tokuma, espero que la cena esté hecha!-dice Iroha al momento de bajar de la camioneta para acercarse a la puerta trasera para abrirla. Empieza a bajar las maletas y un par de cajas grandes- Buenas noches Aburame, si hay cena puedes quedarte.

-Y claro que está lista la cena ¿quién crees que soy, Natsu?

Respondió Tokuma con su típica cara de seriedad que siempre tenía, el arquitecto de la familia se molestaba cuando la gente creía que olvidaba sus responsabilidades.

-Gracias,pero Torune me mataría si sabe que me quede a cenar y él no está aquí-respondió el joven moreno de cabello largo-Hinata, tengo un paquete que te envío Shino desde Japón.

-¿Puedo pasar mañana por el?

-No hay necesidad de eso, lo tengo en mi camioneta-le dice mientras se acerca a su vehículo y baja la caja- Shino me va ahorcar si sabe que no te lo entregue el día que te vi.

-No se debe enterar de eso-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa ladeada- hablale a Torune y al señor Shibi, pueden quedarse a cenar todos.

-Lo más probable es que Tokuma solo hiciera sandwich-en un susurro le dice Mutua a Hinata- no quiero escuchar los gritos de Hanabi cuando pase eso.

-No hice un sándwich- responde un malhumorado Tokuma al escucharlos- puse un pollo en el horno y vegetales al vapor, me ofendes Mutua se supone que somos amigos.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando escucho el despertador del cuarto de Neji, intentó volver a dormir pero escuchó pisadas que se dirigían al baño y se dio cuenta que no podría volver a los brazos de morfeo. Escucha que la puerta del baño se abre y se levanta para ver a su primo con unos shorts deportivos y su torso desnudo.

-¿Te levanté?- sus cabellos largos y castaños caían a lo largo de su cuello elegante-vuelve a la cama Hina, es muy temprano.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a correr- le contesta en voz baja, mientras entraba a su cuarto a buscar una camiseta para cubrir su torso desnudo con la prenda. Hinata se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto mientras veía que sacaba sus calcetas y tenis, la voltea a ver y suspira derrotado-¿quieres venir?

-¿Porque lo dices como si estuvieras sufriendo?-dice mientras el joven de cabellos largos se sienta en la esquina de su cama - dame diez minutos y te veo abajo.

-No levantes a la bestia-le dice Neji muy serio al mismo tiempo levantando una ceja-preparare café.

Entra a su cuarto en silencio mientras ve que en el otro extremo se encuentra una Hanabi aun dormida con sus colchas desordenadas. Abre unos cajones lo más rápido que puede y saca sus shorts de licra y una camiseta holgada. Sale del cuarto en silencio y mientras baja los escalones puede distinguir el hermoso aroma del café por la mañana. Entra a la cocina y Neji pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios dándole entender que no hiciera ruido, Hinata sonríe y ve que su primo Tokuma seguía dormido en la mesa de la cocina con sus planos.

-Anoche dijo que tenía un nuevo proyecto para entregar a fin de mes- le explica su primo mientras le pasa su taza de café ya preparada-supuse que no iba subir a dormir al cuarto, ya sabes lo que dicen de los malos hábitos; bicho malo nunca muere.

-Tratas de decir algo como "old habits, die hard"- dice Hinata mientras le da un sorbo a su café- le bajare una sábana de tu cuarto.

-Está en el segundo cajón a la derecha.

Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de sus primos, a pesar que estuvieran ya en una edad para salirse de su casa, la primera en irse de esta fue su prima Natsu de treinta y dos años, y no es que existieron tantas reglas en esta casa o tuviera malos recuerdos de vivir ahí, solamente aún no se sentía con la necesidad de huir del nido.

Encontró la sabana que buscaba y nuevamente bajo para poder terminar de tomar su taza de cafe. Arropo a su primo que murmuraba ya en sus sueños y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-¿Lista?

-Voy…- dio un sorbo muy grande y se terminó su café, dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y se acercó a él que ya estaba empezando a estirarse- ¿qué ruta tomamos?

-La misma de siempre- menciona el de cabello largo mientras estira la espalda- quiero hacer distancia está primeras tres semanas antes de poner velocidad.

-Oh-le responde Hinata que al mismo tiempo se estaba haciendo una trenza-¿cuantos kilometros quieres recorrer?

-Quería empezar con ocho kilómetros-responde el castaño, que la empezó a imitar y se hacía una cola de caballo.

Salen de su casa y empiezan a trotar, tenían años que no trotaban juntos y más le sorprendía a Hinata que Neji quisiera empezar con distancia sin importar la velocidad. El recorrido que antes hacían era por la avenida principal que aún no estaba llena de gente, sus respiraciones tenían el mismo ritmo, mientras recorrían el pueblo más podían ver lo verde del área.

Lo bonito de los pueblos cerca de Boston es que había más verde por lo tanto más agricultura, las temperaturas eran muy agradables en verano; un día podrías amanecer en veinte grados centígrados y en la tarde ese mismo día podrías estar en treinta y cinco grados. El invierno era lo que odiaba Neji, las bajas temperaturas y quitar la nieve era lo que más le molestaba.

Subía las colinas Hinata con más dificultad que su primo, inspiró profundamente e igualó su trote. Cada minuto que pasaba trataba de tener un poco más de fuerza, antes cuando era más joven corrían todas las mañanas minimo veinte kilometros, despues de su ultimo año de la carrera y el ultimo de internado no sabia si podia correr los ocho kilómetros que quería su primo. Pasaron frente a la casa de los Mitarashi, y los recuerdos es lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos y sin darse cuenta aumentaron su velocidad para pasar rápido la casa. Seguían corriendo y sentían ambos que la temperatura de sus cuerpos estaban subiendo, no es lo mismo correr a los dieciocho años que a los veinticuatro años y varias cajetillas de cigarros después.

-Listo por hoy- dice Neji aun bofeando mirando su reloj - para llegar a casa son otros dos kilómetros, muy buenos para enfriarnos.

Hinata solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que no había palabras que podrían salir de sus labios en ese momento, caminaron juntos más tranquilos para llegar a casa tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Hoy le tocaba el desayuno a Natsu…-pudo decir Hinata viendo que se acercaban a la casa y al mismo tiempo apreciando el amanecer- puedo hacer hoy el desayuno pero necesitamos hacer el nuevo horario.

-¿que pensabas hacer para desayunar?

-Se me antojaba unos hotcakes y unos huevos benedictinos.

-Suena a un desayuno de campeones-le dice Neji con una sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos causándole a Hinata un sonrojo, ella admitía que los rasgos de su primo si eran atractivos y como cualquier persona sabia admirar un buen perfil- te puedo ayudar con los huevos benedictos..

-Si lo necesitare, tengo las entrevistas hoy a partir de las doce de la tarde-le explica un poco más seria- tengo que ver a qué hora se va hoy Tokuma o Hoheto para que me pueda llevar a Boston.

-Te ira bien Hinata, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que te contrataran.

Hinata admiraba y amaba de él, es que siempre la apoyaba y le daba ánimos. Su fiel amigo, su acompañante y su cómplice.

Entran a casa y ven que Tokuma sigue dormido en el mismo lugar, Hinata se acerca al refrigerador y saca la caja con huevos y un cartón de leche. Se lavan las manos tanto como su primo como ella y empiezan en silencio a hacer el desayuno, Hinata ve que son las seis y media de la mañana cuando escucha ruido en el segundo piso, exactamente en los cuartos de sus tíos.

No era la hora que Hanabi se despertaba pero si era la hora que Hoheto e Iroha se levantaban para iniciar el día. Su sorpresa fue al ver a Ko bajando las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!¿Hay café?

-¿Quieren callarse? Uno no puede dormir dos horas bien en esta casa…

-Tokuma, van a hacer las siete de la mañana vete a bañar si es que no quieres llegar tarde al trabajo-le dice Neji que a su vez le dejaba una taza de café a lado de él, como si fuera magia abre los ojos y con su mano derecha toma la taza acercandolo a sus labios- no hagas ruido, la bestia aún no se levanta.

Ko se acerca a la cafetera y toma su taza para servirse un poco de café. Hinata volteaba los últimos hotcakes y Neji estaba terminando de hacer la salsa de los huevos benedictinos.

-Ustedes dos debieron de haber sido chefs.

-El desayuno le tocaba a Natsu- empieza a decir Neji que se encontraba muy concentrado terminando de preparar el desayuno- pasame el plato para servirte, Ko.

-Se que le tocaba a Natsu- respondió apenado Ko mientras les pasaba un plato, Hinata le sirve dos hotcakes y Neji le sirve un huevo benedictino- ¿están enojados porque se fue mi hermana?

-No.

-Solo queremos que cambie-empieza tartamudear Hinata para hacer más sutil la idea que quieren proyectar, Neji era muy directo para decir sus objetivos -que cambien el orden y horario, por ejemplo esta semana dejen un día libre de pedir de cenar o algo.

-Tendremos que discutirlo todos- la voz de Hoheto asustó a los presentes, a excepción de Tokuma que seguía tomando su café con los ojos cerrados-¿aún alcanzó el desayuno?

Hinata sonríe y le sirve un plato con su respectivo café. Pasaron unos minutos para que escucharan los pasos de Iroha que se acercaba a la cocina recién bañado. Neji se giro para observarlos y habló con cautela, entrecerrando sus ojos serios.

-¿Es muy temprano para discutirlo?

La pregunta hace eco en la cocina. Hinata estaba apunto de apagar el comal cuando ve que hay un platillo extra, así que decide en ese momento agregar un poco más de harina a la mezcla para hacer más hotcakes.

-Respetaremos la decisión de Natsu de irse de casa-insiste Iroha mientras cortaba en pedazos sus desayuno-siempre será bienvenida aquí y estoy de acuerdo que cambien una vez a la semana las cenas que sean fuera de casa o servicio a domicilio.

-Pero si Natsu, decide regresar a casa- continúa diciendo Hoheto- con o sin su pareja regresaremos a lo mismo, eso incluye compartir el cuarto con ella otra vez Ko.

Ko asintió con su cabeza.

-Como el que ve las finanzas en casa, creo que sí podemos hacer una vez cada quince días una cena fuera que no se nos salga del presupuesto…

-No me parece mal.

-¿Alguien está en contra de lo que dice el guapo jefe de finanzas?-pregunta Hoheto que ve a sus sobrinos más tranquilos-muy bien, Hinata se que hoy tienes varias entrevistas de trabajo espero no descuides el marketing que estás haciendo con el negocio de muy bien con la promoción que hiciste mientras estabas en Los Ángeles, tenemos nuevos clientes.

-No, eso me encargare llegando a casa no te preocupes tío-dice la única Hyuga que se encontraba en la cocina.

Hinata terminó de dar las últimas vueltas a los últimos hotcakes y los puso en un plato. Tal vez Neji tenía mucha hambre después de estos kilómetros recorridos.

\- Neji, necesito que veas las entradas y salidas que hubo esta semana.

-Tan temprano y estás dando órdenes-dice Tokuma mientras da otro sorbo a su café-pensé que Natsu se había ido de la casa.

-Te recuerdo que el que pagó tu título fui yo- le dice mientras le hace una mueca -te toca el inventario, así que no te hagas el menso.

-Tengo varias cajas que sobraron de las entregas de ayer-menciona Iroha que estaba mas serio que de costumbre- Hinata, si puedes ayudarme a entregar las cajas con los Inuzuka, con los Aburame y con Umino.

-¿Y van a pagarte?

-No veo necesario eso- dice Iroha, mientras corta otro pedazo de hot cake- no creo que le quieras cobrar a los Aburame viendo que ellos hacen en el mantenimiento de las máquinas y son los que nos han dado trabajo gracias a sus conocimientos de los insectos ¿o tu quieres decirle a Inuzuka Hana que le cobraras la caja?

-Aprecio mi vida para meter me con alguna Inuzuka- dice Tokuma mientras se levanta de su lugar- me refería por Umino, a los Aburame o Inuzuka no hay problema son parte de la familia…

\- A mi me agrada Umino-empezó Hinata a decir para evitar la pelea mañanera o que levantaran la voz y despertaran a Hanabi- puedo hacer las entregas en un momento, solamente que termine de desayunar, preferiblemente antes de las diez de la mañana porque tengo que ir a Boston...

Escucharon que la puerta se abría con un gran estruendo, todos se quedan gélidos. Esa entrada espectacular con sonido, esos tacones antes de las siete de la mañana, no había duda:

-¡Se nota que aquí nadie me extraña!

-Buenos días Natsu- le dice Neji mientras le pasa el plato del desayuno- toma asiento, llegas justo a tiempo estamos hablando de como se dividirán los gastos para el ampliamiento del negocio.

Mintió Neji. Era muy temprano para hablar del tema de dar alimentos a los vecinos.

-¿Sin mi? ¿No se pueden tomar el tiempo de hablarme por teléfono?- dice su prima de cuerpo pequeño pero exuberante.

Si pudiéramos describir con un ser fantástico a Natsu era definitivamente una sirena como las que Disney describe, su belleza era inexplicable y llamativa.

-Tengo apenas unos días que me voy y ya hacen juntas sin mi¿ya no soy parte de esta familia?

-Siempre serás parte de esta familia-dice Neji serio y levantando la ceja- por eso tenemos tu plato listo.

Hombre prevenido vale por dos, Hinata le sonríe discretamente y comprende porque hizo de más para el desayuno. Era el primer día que estaban todos desde que regresaron de Los Ángeles.

-Toma asiento, hermana- dice Ko, que se levanta de su lugar para cederlo y le acerca una taza de café caliente-¿quieres que le ponga a tu café algo más?

-El único caballero aquí- dice ofendida mientras ve de reojo a su medio hermano y se sienta entre Hoheto e Iroha, esta escena ya era muy común para todos, ya solo faltaba que Hanabi se levantara para que se aventara su primer round con el que se le atravesara.

\- A su café ponle licor 43-dice sarcásticamente Tokuma ya harto del drama familiar y solo recibiendo una mirada que podría matarlo por parte de su media hermana-¿alguien tiene un cigarro? creo que necesito uno.

Hinata abrió el cajón de la cocina y sacó unos marlboro rojos. No eran los favoritos de Tokuma pero era lo que tenía cerca, debían de ir a comprar cigarros en estos días. Le entrega la caja a Tokuma, el le sonrie y empieza agitar la caja, mientras saca el cigarro del empaque ya estaba Neji con el encendedor en la mano para pasarle fuego a su primo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos la mayoria aqui reunidos a excepción de Hanabi-comienza a decir Hoheto viendo que Natsu ya tomaba su café- que no creo que nadie quiera ir a levantarla- todos evitan mirarse a los ojos, nadie quiere hacer ese trabajo- y que nos estamos haciendo humanos, debemos de establecer varias cosas: necesito que me apoyen en el negocio, Tokuma se que tienes varios proyectos los fines de semana pero podemos necesitarte -hace una pausa y lo voltea a ver- no quiero que te presiones, me importa mucho que crezcas como persona, solo avisame con tiempo cuando no podras ayudarnos.

-Entendido,el inventario te lo puedo hacer hoy en la noche- dice dándole una calada larga a su cigarro- tengo ida a Boston pero hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que yo puedo traerme a Hinata de regreso.

Eso tranquilizó a la pelinegra, ahora solo necesitaba saber cual de sus tíos iría hacer la entrega y si podría irse con él para aprovechar el camino.

-¿Tienes que ir a Boston, Hina?-pregunta Natsu sorprendida.

-Hinata tiene varias entrevistas de trabajo-empieza decir Iroha que ya estaba terminando su desayuno- si haces las entregas yo te puedo llevar, tengo que ir a un mercado para vender las cosechas de estos días-le dice mientras le guiña con el ojo izquierdo.

-Ko, los Inuzuka tienen nuevas vacas así que después de esta nueva asociación con ellos para la leche orgánica nos ayudará mucho también- dice el tío mayor, a diferencia de todos tenía la piel más morena y sus ojeras más marcadas que los demás-tendré que abusar de tu confianza y si necesito que estés aunque sea unas cinco horas diarias, se que tienes tu trabajo en el Dojo pero en lo que se levanta el negocio y contratamos gente en Urban Farm, no podemos dejar el área nueva a los que contratemos.

\- Necesitamos levantar un 10% de ventas en este mes-comenzó a hablar Neji, que ya había terminado de tomarse su café y estaba encendiendo su cigarro- veré las estadísticas de las ventas de estos días para ver cómo fue que avanzó, mínimo un mes y medio de mantenernos con un 10% de rendimiento para poder darnos una gran ventaja.

\- A veces no entiendo en qué idioma habla Neji- le dice Tokuma en un susurro a Hinata, causándole una ligera risa.

-Cosas de negocios que no entiendo, a mi hablame de branding y de diseño-dice Hinata aprovechando que Tokuma ya estaba de buen humor.

El parecido de Neji con Tokuma era impresionante ya que la gente siempre sospechaba que eran hermanos. Ko con Iroha y Hoheto parecían más su hermano que su sobrino.

-Te entiendo de lo que me hablas, lo nuestro es más apreciacion del arte.

-Asi es mi estimada, por eso eres de una de mis favoritas- le da una calada al cigarro, se aleja de ella para poder abrir la ventana que estaba a unos paso de ellos. La casa era de fumadores, pero no necesariamente debe de oler a humo-me mandas mensaje y tu ubicación cuando salgas de las entrevistas, no quiero dejarte mucho tiempo sola en la ciudad.

\- Está bien.

La plática continuó sobre el trabajo pendiente que tenían, los nuevos horarios para los quehaceres de la casa y Neji convocó una junta el próximo viernes en la noche ya después que él hubiera conseguido los datos para darles el plan de negocio que tenían que manejar.

A pesar que cada uno tenía una carrera distinta, siempre había la necesidad de hacer este negocio familiar que funcionara. Todos sentían la necesidad de ayudar, sus tíos los aceptaron sin dudarlo, algunos de ellos con más problemas que otros y apesar que sea una familia disfuncional siempre se dieron la mano y aveces uno que otro golpe.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando escucharon la alarma del celular de Hanabi. La tranquilidad se había ido, todos se quedaron congelados y no hicieron algún movimiento en falso. Tokuma estaba nervioso viendo a todas partes tratando de huir, la noche anterior había sido todo un espectáculo la discusión que tuvieron en la cena. Escucharon pasos y aceptaron su destino. En ese momento todos le rezanban a la diosa antigua de su clan: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki para que Hanabi estuviera de buen humor.

Neji tenía la cafetera prendida y se encontraba ya con la taza lista para solo verter el oro negro. Ko se había levantado a servirle el plato para que la menor pudiera comer sus sagrados alimentos, sus tíos estaban con los ojos cerrados esperando que bajara. Hinata ve que su hermana entra a la cocina con su mirada de cansancio y su cabello desordenado.

-Hn..

Su cara no era de gusto pero no era de mal humor. Neji acerca la taza caliente y Ko acerca su plato, Hanabi baja su mirada y ve el tributo que le dejan frente ella. Camina hacia el lugar libre y se sienta, nadie dice alguna palabra y todos están evitando inclusive respirar. Da el primer sorbo a la taza de café y ahí es cuando todos respiran. Natsu, que venía muy arreglada con su falda negra comete el primer error del día, que fue cruzar sus piernas, este acto capta la atención de la menor.

-Tu ya no vives aquí.

-Te perdiste la junta mañanera- la pelea clásica de todas las mañanas era con Natsu.

-¿que junta?-pregunto la castaña.

-¿No lo sabías?

Aunque pareciera que Natsu era la mayor actuaba como una joven preadolescente y le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Hanabi.

-Tu vives aquí deberías de saber.

\- ¡Ay zorra! Digo sorry-dice la menor mientras da otro sorbo muy grande a su café- se te ve bien el cabello teñido, aun asi no se te tapan las canas.

-Maldita perra…

-Natsu...- dicen Ko y Tokuma al mismo tiempo.

-Ella empezó…

-Yo también te extrañe Natsu-dice Hanabi con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Neji solo mira hacia el techo pidiéndole a cualquier dios que esté presenciando ese momento un poco de paciencia- En fin, necesito que me lleven al campus hoy.

-¿Hoy? No nos dijiste nada-alega Iroha desde su lugar-¿ya tan rápido te metiste en problemas? Hanabi, apenas dimos el primer pago no nos puedes hacer esto..

-A menos que se lo merezcan-dice Hoheto para tranquilizar a su hermano y a su sobrina -entonces,¿a qué debemos el gusto de llevarte al campus?

-Inscripción de clases de verano y quiero audicionar para el club de de lacrosse.

-¡¿Lacrose?!

-Hanabi, no creo que sea buena idea que entres a Lacrosse- dice Ko asustado, que la menor de la Hyugas saque todo su potencial en algún deporte podría ameritar problemas en un futuro.

-¿Por qué no? Soy atlética,alta y guapa-dice la menor con su autoestima hasta el cielo-me darían una beca y así no escucharía a Hoheto e Iroha quejarse que solo se causarles arrugas, que no es mi culpa que sean feos.

-No somos feos.

-Bueno la verdad si están horribles-dice Natsu que se encontraba aguantando la risa- y si se quejan mucho.

-¿Crees poder controlar tu...fuerza?-pregunto Hinata a su hermana, todos pensaban la misma situación. Si Hanabi usará el puño suave podría meterse en problemas legales y sería llamar la atención de las autoridades. Se repitiera la historia que no quieren volver a tener que vivirla.

-No te preocupes hermana, no pienso causar problemas-da un sorbo de café, y todos los demás Hyugas están en silencio esperando como iba a terminar esa frase- deperdido no dentro de la escuela. Me gusta vivir con ustedes y sé que ustedes me aman a mi.

-Si haces algo te vas con todas tus cosas y desconocere nuestro parentesco.

-Sabes Tokuma, este plato tiene más huevos que tú.

-Basta…-dice Neji harto que el desayuno se extendiera de temas innecesarios- Natsu me imagino que vienes por tus cosas y ya vas de regreso a Boston, lleva a Hanabi para cuando Iroha lleve a Hinata se pongan de acuerdo y pase por ella. En la tarde pasa Tokuma por Hinata y con esto terminamos el rol.

-¿Desde cuando Neji se volvió mandón como Hoheto?-pregunta Natsu a Hanabi. En un momento se odian, en otro momento se aman y son aliadas-¿es el nuevo jefe de la familia?

-Se cree mucho porque el si es guapo.

-Bueno, me agrado estar con ustedes pero me tengo que bañar para que Hinata pueda bañarse despues-dice Tokuma mientras se aleja de todos para subir las escaleras rápido mientras escuchan sus pisadas fuertes logran oír a lo lejos- Natsu, no te olvides de nosotros y ven a visitarnos preferiblemente después de la hora del cafe.

-Tan comunicativo que es mi hermanito-dice la mayor de la Hyugas, se levanta de su lugar y empieza a recoger los platos- vengo a dejarles mi nueva dirección donde estaré viviendo y claro está vine a que aprecien mi belleza-pasa su mano en su cabello corto pero bien arreglado para acomodar un mechón detrás de su oreja-si se le atora algo a Ko o a Tokuma me puedes decir, mi trabajo me permite venir apoyarlos.

-Nos da gusto saber que estás en el mismo barco que nosotros-dice Hoheto que se encontraba ya limpiando la mesa- Hanabi te toca lavar los platos y limpiar la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Barco? Yo estoy en un yate-dice la mayor de las Hyugas, se acerca a Hinata y a Neji que casi no habían participado en la pelea matutina. Si Hinata era pequeña, su prima era mas pequeña de estatura- ¿A que vas a Boston? ¿Tienes una cita o algo?

-Ya te dijo Iroha que va a las entrevistas de trabajo- sale a la defensiva Ko, si algo sabía Ko es que cuando Natsu se propone algo siempre lo lograba.

-Te recomende con un compañero del trabajo-dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-le pase tu numero y hace unos momentos me preguntó si creía que estabas interesada, así que no te sorprenda que un número desconocido te marque. Le diré que estarás en Boston y que si te puede hacer espacio para una entrevista.

-Eso es muy amable de ti-empieza a decir Hoheto-pero se que tienes que tener un motivo o una ganancia.

-Piensas mal de mi,esta ocasión no tengo malos motivos

Mientras Natsu alegaba con su tio mayor, Neji ya estaba sacando su segundo cigarro del dia. Hinata solo se limitaba a escucharlos y cuando volvió a ser el centro de atención de su prima supo que algo aquí andaba mal

-Su nombre es Hyoton Haku, así que contesta la llamada.

-Esta bien.

-No es por apurarte Hinata pero necesito que hagas esas entregas ya-dice su tío menor mientras veía su reloj de mano- ya los Aburame están despiertos y las Inuzukas tambié tomar mi camioneta para que sea más rápido.

Así es como sale Hinata de la cocina que se volvió una sala de conferencias. Toma las llaves de la camioneta de Iroha que estaban en la entrada, ya con las cajas en la parte de atrás toma el camino hacia la casa de los Aburame.

Los Aburame son una familia parecida a la que ella tenía, solamente no creía que tuvieran sus peleas matutinas. El señor Aburame Shibi, papá de uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre ha sido un señor muy respetuoso, agradable y al igual que su hijo y sus sobrinos: hombres de pocas palabras. Según Shino, su bisabuelo que era apicultor se interesó tanto en los insectos que creó el negocio que en ese momento tenían. Han pasado de generación en generación que Torune, primo de Shino, un genio que se enfocó más en la apicultura se encargó de este negocio y ha sabido dar una excelente calidad del producto.

El señor Shibi, como biólogo especialista en insectos, se dedicó más en la crianza de los insectos de cosecha y la producción de café. Shino y Mutua eran las ovejas negras de la familia, más Shino que a pesar que siempre tuvo esta fascinación por los insectos su corazón era más hacia la ingeniería en sistemas, específicamente "hacktivism". Es ahí la razón por la que se encontraba en Japón, haciendo sus últimos meses de su diplomado.

No tardó más que unos minutos en llegar a la casa de los Aburame cuando ve a Mutua encendiendo su carro, estaciona Hinata su camioneta enfrente de la casa y baja una caja con vegetales frescos.

-Buenos días, les vengo a traer una caja de la cosecha.

-Hinata, pasa a la casa esta ahi mi tio con Torune-dice Mutua desde su carro con su tono monótono. Ella ve que empieza a mover el carro del estacionamiento y baja la ventana- voy tarde a revisar las máquinas de los Smith, te veo mas de rato.

-Con cuidado.

-Tu también y suerte en tus entrevistas.

Las noticias habían llegado a los oídos de los Aburames aparentemente Tokuma ya le había pasado la información de su ida expres a Boston; Hinata suspiro al recordar que Tokuma, Mutua y Hana eran mejores amigos de la infancia.

Con paso seguro se encamina a la puerta de la casa y cuando iba a acercar los nudillos para tocar, la puerta se abre y aparece un joven de cabello castaño corto y tétrico. Hinata saltó del miedo, trató de tranquilizarse y con todos sus sentidos estables ve a Torune frente a ella. Aún era aterrador cuando aparecía sin avisar.

-Buenos días Torune-dice mientras trata de controlar su frecuencia cardiaca que estaba segura si la media estaba en unos 150 por minuto-vengo a dejarles una caja de cosecha.

-Hn..

-Torune pasa las visitas, más cuando es Hinata, no seas grosero-escucha Hinata una voz más ronca y madura atrás del individuo con el que había cruzado apenas unas palabras-buenos dias,acabo de colgar con Shino ya me pregunto si recibiste la caja.

-Buenos días señor Shibi, si ayer me la entregó Mutua- contestó la de ojos grises, Torune se acerca a ella y le ayuda con la caja de vegetales que cargaba para llevarla hacia adentro de la casa, a lo cual la Hyuga le murmura su agradecimiento.

-Anda más serio de lo normal espero no te asustara- explica el patriarca de la familia Aburame mientras se rascaba la cabeza- creemos Mutua y yo que extraña a Shino.

-No me asusto-mintió Hinata algo apenada- yo también extraño a Shino, quede hablar con él estos días.

-Uno como padre se preocupa de sus hijos más de lo que es.

Explica el padre de su mejor amigo,después de todo sus sobrinos también lo veían como su figura paterna.

-¿Tan temprano los ponen a trabajar? Espero que Hoheto no les gritara en la mañana.

-Tenemos unas vueltas a Boston y sabe que mi tío es un workaholic.

-Ese hombre necesita una mujer-después de esto ríe en voz alta -no te quito tu tiempo, muchas gracias por entregarnos estos deliciosos vegetales.

Ya solo faltaba dejarle las cajas al maestro Umino y a las Inuzuka. El problema del maestro Umino era que Tokuma jamás le había tenido confianza en él, siempre ha sospechado que él ha estado pendiente de los Hyugas más de lo que debería. Neji no dice nada al respecto, porque sabe que para ella era un hombre solitario que trabaja como maestro en la secundaria, pero estaba segura que él opinaba lo mismo que Tokuma. La diferencia es que ellos siempre han sido más listos en la vida que ella.

Se dispuso a ponerse en camino al domicilio, que por el momento era de las Inuzuka; ya que Kiba otro de sus mejores amigos y parte de esa familia, se encontraba en Texas con su abuelo paterno de visita unos meses. Tanto como Shino y Kiba fueron sus únicos amigos cuando llegó a los suburbios hace más de catorce veranos y ambos estudiaron la carrera de ingeniería en sistemas, solamente ella fue la que decidió estudiar diseñadora gráfica.

Hinata admitía que los extrañaba pero gracias a la tecnología y al playstation de vez en cuando podían comunicarse. Tardó unos minutos más de lo que esperaba pero cuando llegó a la casa de los Inuzuka, ya se encontraba la matriarca en los graneros.

La señora Inuzuka Tsume, madre de Hana y de Kiba, era una mujer con un carácter fuerte y era de esperarse ya que ella sola educó y mantuvo a sus hijos. A pesar que odiaba la idea de que su ex marido los abandonó, no permitía que su odio alejara a sus hijos de ese lado de su familia. Al igual que los Aburame y los Hyugas, los Inuzuka tenían ascendencia japonesa por parte de la matriarca, sin embargo por su parte paterna los hermanos Inuzuka eran 50% latinoamericanos.

Al acercarse al granero con la caja de cosechas pudo notar que la matriarca ya estaba dándole órdenes a sus empleados y entre ellos pudo ver a la hija mayor de ella. Hana la saludo a lo lejos, levantando su mano derecha, mientras seguía revisando los animales. Ambas mujeres son médicos veterinarios que se encargan de la cría de animales y venta de cortes de carne. La señora Tsume después de dar las órdenes se acercó a ella.

-Querida,¿cómo estás?

-Buen día señora Tsume- saluda la pelinegra de ojos grises- vengo a dejarle una caja de la cosecha fresca.

-¿Cuanto es?

-No es nada señora Tsume, a la familia no se le cobra.

-Ustedes los Hyugas-empieza a decir la matriarca sorprendida de tal gesto-nos van a mal acostumbrar, todavía que aguantas a mi cachorro Kiba como amigo-dice la mujer mientras toma la caja con los vegetales-¿cuando llegaron de Los Ángeles?

-Ayer en la tarde noche, apenas nos reincorporamos hoy a las actividades del negocio-explica la Hyuga, si algo admiraba de la madre de su amigo era que a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte se dedicaba mucho a preocuparse por los amigos de sus veces Tokuma y Hinata llegaron a cenar en su casa, sintiendo el cariño como si fueran parte de esa familia-¿tiene fecha Kiba de regreso?

-Ay, ese muchacho-comienza a quejarse la mujer castaña-todo lo deja hasta el ultimo, deberias de decirle que compre su vuelo de regreso ya lo necesito aquí para que me ayude con los perros y los cerdos. A Hana no la puedo tener aquí todo el día, tiene su propio trabajo alrededor.

-Le mencionare eso la próxima vez que hable con él- dice apenada Hinata, recordando que estos días que estuvo en Los Ángeles no les mandó ni un mensaje o les hizo alguna llamada.

-A ustedes dos les hace mas caso que a nosotras- dijo la señora Tsume mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera-realmente los extrañamos, me da gusto que esten bien- con esto se despide de ella y nuevamente se acerca a la camioneta. Da un respiro profundo y ve la casa que está a unos metros de ella, la casa es de dos pisos de color café y de tamaño chico.

La casa del maestro Umino Iruka.

Había muchas razones por la que sus primos no le agradaban, alguna vez Tokuma llegó a decir que cuando tomaban clases con él, le llegó preguntar de la historia de su familia. Eso puso en alerta a Tokuma. Nunca permitieron que estuvieran solos Iruka y Hinata, Neji y Tokuma hacían lo posible por que estuviera acompañada de alguien. Su inocencia la hacía presa fácil. Tomó la última caja que quedaba y se acercó a la casa, justo apunto de llegar ve que un hombre de con una cicatriz que atravesaba una parte de su medio rostro sale de la puerta principal para recoger el correo. Sus ojos oscuros ven los ojos grises y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro moreno.

-Hyuga Hinata ¿Como estas?

-Maestro Umino, buenos días- lo saludó Hinata mientras se acerca más a él.

-Ya no eres mi alumna Hinata- dice el moreno mientras se acerca a ella-me sorprende verte de este lado de la cera, normalmente te veo del otro lado cuando visitas a los Inuzuka.

El comentario la pone nerviosa. El la había observado desde antes. Eso no era normal. Empieza a darse cuenta que todo lo que le había dicho Tokuma y Neji hacen coneccion ¿como sabía que venía a visitarlos? será un suburbio chico pero ¿tanta atención le ponían?

-Esta ocasión vengo con usted, vengo a dejarle una caja de cosecha de vegetales de nuestra familia.

-¿Cuanto es el costo?-preguntó sorprendido el maestro-si me das oportunidad en un rato puedo pagarte.

-No será nada-le dice Hinata mientras se auto engañaba diciendo que estaba bien, si sucedía algo podría correr a la casa de los Inuzuka fácilmente- es de regalo.

-Los Hyugas son demasiado buenos conmigo- dice sonrojado el maestro-¿te puedo ofrecer una taza de café o agua? me temo que es lo único que tengo.

Flashbacks, recuerdos venían a su mente. Estrés postraumático, según los psicólogos y los psiquiatras. No cometería otra vez ese error. Empezó a tranquilizar su respiración, esforzándose para fingir una sonrisa. Él no tenía la culpa de su pasado, tampoco tenía la culpa de las ideas de sus primos, menos tenía culpa de que ella confiara mucho en la gente.

-Es muy amable maestro, pero tendré que declinar esta ocasión- respondió cortésmente la de ojos grises- tengo trabajo en el negocio de la familia y unos pendientes fuera de la ciudad.

-Oh- se limitó en contestar el hombre de la cicatriz- no te quito tu tiempo Hinata, muchas gracias por la caja y me da mucho gusto verte.

Da media vuelta y se encamina a la camioneta, con las llaves del carro en su mano derecha sujetando las muy fuerte. Si llegara a atacarla no dudaría en usar el puño suave. Para ser las ocho de la mañana ya había tenido una ola de sentimientos y apenas estaba empezando el día. Cada paso que daba sentía la mirada penetrante del maestro Iruka, fue cobarde y no volteo a verlo. Temía que estuviera paranoica y también temía que fuera real las palabras de sus primos. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del piloto de la camioneta fue cuando noto que su respiración estaba agitada, que su frecuencia cardiaca estaba fuera de lo normal y que estaba sudando frio. Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse y encendió la camioneta para ahora si ir a casa.

* * *

Ubicación:Boston,Massachusetts.  
lugar: Desconocido

Estaba saliendo de su última entrevista del día y eran las tres y media de la tarde. Definitivamente el día no era como esperaba, las tres empresas nuevas le pidieron sus trabajos todos muy interesados en ella pero no le dieron ninguna respuesta favorable y menos le pidieron algún número telefónico de referencia. Unos pagaban menos que su anterior trabajo, que fue de primer ayudante de cocinero, y otros la pondrían a trabajar como una esclava con un sueldo muy bajo y sin prestaciones.

Vio su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de un número que no tenía grabado. Lo pensó unos segundos y decidió marcar ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? Ya las tres entrevistas anteriores fueron un desastre, una cuarta ¿cuál es el problema?

Natsu antes de irse de la casa y prestarle una blusa adecuada que lo combinó con su pantalón negro formal y unos zapatos con un tacón discreto, le recordó de la entrevista de trabajo que estaban muy necesitados en la empresa y que le harían la llamada en el transcurso del dia. Escucho el sonido del timbre un par de ocasiones y después de unos segundos cuando estaba apunto de colgar escucha una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Dame unos tres segundos, no me cuelgues- una voz masculina le da esa instrucción, Hinata decide sentarse cerca de una fuente que estaba a unos metros de ella, si iba estar esperando a que le contestaran mínimo que fuera sentada. Escucha del otro lado de la línea otras voces que eran más órdenes y sonidos de máquinas trabajando-Disculpa la tardanza, me proporciono tu número Hyuga Natsu, ¿estoy hablando con Hyuga Hinata?

-Así es…

-Mi nombre es Hyoton Haku, me gustaria ver si tienes oportunidad para una entrevista de trabajo en unos veinte minutos-le dice la voz del otro lado de la línea, a lo cual Hinata le dice que si tiene disponibilidad-perfecto, te mandare la ubicación del restaurante esta muy centrico y facil de encontrar, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Eso fue rápido.

Recibe la ubicación del lugar y se da cuenta que está a unos quince minutos en carro. Pide un taxi y ya dentro decide marcarla a Tokuma, le explica que va camino a un restaurante y su primo le dice que la oficina donde trabaja está a unas cuadras de ahí, que cuando salga solo le avise para poder pasar por ella. El tráfico de Boston es terrible más a las cuatro de la tarde, llega justo a los veinte minutos y esperaba no hacer mala impresión por llegar tarde.

El restaurante se llamaba "FAN-CY" y tenía un abanico de logotipo, si le preguntabas la opinión a Hinata sobre el logotipo era un trabajo muy mal hecho. El lugar en cambio si se veía muy temático y un breve momento se sintió nerviosa, no venía tan arreglada para este tipo de lugares. La hostess se acercó a ella y le preguntó si tenía una reservación a lo cual responde que esperaba a alguien. Hinata toma asiento en una de las bancas y sigue admirando el diseño del lugar y su ambiente. La hostess recibe una llamada telefónica a la cual contesta rápidamente.

-Disculpe señorita- empieza a escuchar Hinata que la llaman-¿cuál es su nombre y apellido?

-Hyuga Hinata.

-Ya la espera el señor Hyoton en su mesa-dice la hostess, la mujer la guia hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el área privada del restaurante. Esto le recordaba unas veinticuatro horas antes cuando estaba en el avión pasando a primera clase. Llegan a la mesa y un personaje andrógino muy hermoso con un cabello envidiable la estaba esperando.

Dios, Natsu debe estar celosa de su piel perfecta con su bronceado hermoso.

-Hyuga Hinata, ¿verdad?- se levantó el personaje andrógino para saludarla de mano, sus pestañas eran largas y hermosas-no te avise que estaba a mi nombre la reservación, espero no estuvieras esperando mucho en la entrada principal.

-Para nada, no tenía más que dos minutos- respondió Hinata sonrojada- mucho gusto,un placer en conocerlo- tenía dudas en como llamarlo, pero si la hostess había dicho señor, no quedaba más que continuar en la ignorancia y seguir diciéndole.

¿Que tal si se identificaba como ella? ¿Que tal si no se identificaba como ninguno de los dos? El peor error que podía cometer era ofender lo con un comentario baby boomer.

-Como te dije por telefono mi nombre es Hyoton Haku- decía mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara, jamas la habia tratado como una dama y estaba sorprendida por sus atenciones- me adelantare en darte la introducción antes de que llegue la mesera- le explica el tomando asiento, hace una seña al jefe de meseros para que le traigan un menú el cual se lo entregan a Hinata-trabajo para la empresa grande "Uchiha Brothers Company" de las cuales tienen otros negocios medianos y pequeños. Se que esto fue algo rápido pero mientras ves el menú que te parece si me das tu curriculum vitae y tu carpeta de presentación.

Hinata le entrega toda su papelería que entre ellas venía cartas de recomendación, sus proyectos de la carrera, su folder con todas las portadas y webs que había trabajado y los concursos que había ganado. No era el mejor currículum pero venía todo bien presentado. Inclusive había puesto sus cursos de corte cabello, cursos de repostería y cocina y su trabajo de primer ayudante en cocina.

Mientras revisaba el menú, se le quitaba el hambre al ver los precios. Dios estos precios tienen más ceros de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero se veria muy mal solo pidiendo agua y comiendo un entremés. Se decidió en pedir una ensalada, que era un precio descabellado y pediría una copa de vino porque se vería sofisticada. Tendría que usar la tarjeta de crédito, como si su deuda de la carrera no fuera suficiente. La mesera se acerca y le pregunta al joven que está enfrente de ella su orden, el joven le dice un corte New York y otras palabras sofisiticadas que Hinata desconocia. Cuando la mujer le pregunta por cual platillos se decidió,opta por cambiar por una ensalada campesina con queso feta extra y una copa de vino Merlot. Haku levanta la vista de su currículum para sonreírle y le pide a la mesera que le traigan la botella para ambos.

-Me gusta tu curriculum- admite el joven enfrente de ella- tienes tu cartas de referencia de tu escuela, trabajos anteriores-empieza decir mientras hojeaba su papelería-interesante curriculum, recién graduada y con experiencia laboral tanto de tu área de trabajo como en un restaurante.

Estaba claro que Hoheto iba a poner una buena carta de recomendación porque era su tío y porque trabajaba bien, los otros eran unos cuantos proyectos de la escuela y unos clientes. En cambio el chef de su anterior trabajo, si les lloro mucho a Neji y a ella cuando renunciaron, él sabía que ese trabajo era mientras terminaban sus estudios. Haku continuó murmurando para sí mismo hasta que llegó la mesera para servirles las bebidas.

Hinata tomó un poco de su copa de vino, ella sabía que estaba mal que tomara alcohol sin antes haber ingerido algún alimento. Los Hyugas, como cualquier asiático, no eran tolerables al alcohol y se sonrojaba más rápido si ya estaban bajo su efecto. Los genes no se esconden. Sabía que por el apellido, aunque no pareciera nada oriental, el joven enfrente de ella también era asiatico y esperaba que también de su baja tolerancia al alcohol.

-¿Cómo fue tu trabajo en el restaurante?-le preguntó el joven a ella, Hinata levantó su ceja. De todo lo que estaba en el currículum parece ser que lo que más le llamaba la atención era eso.

-Bien, solo fue un año lo que estuve laborando como primer ayudante del chef- respondió Hinata mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Aquí pusiste que hiciste un curso de corte y maquillaje ¿alguna razón en especial?

-Mi mamá falleció cuando era niña por lo tanto no tengo figura materna, tengo una hermana menor y quería ser un buen ejemplo.

Natsu nunca batallo para arreglarse y en su época de rebeldía de salidas con sus amigas no les prestaba mucha atención a ellas. Hinata sentía que debía guiar a Hanabi en lo mejor que podía. No iba a confesar la otra parte vergonzoso, los cortes de cabello son muy caros. En ese tiempo el negocio no iba muy bien y si aprendía a cortar el cabello a todos se ahorrarían unos buenos 200 dólares mensuales. Hasta la fecha Natsu y ella eran las que les cortaba el cabello a todos los integrantes de los Hyugas.

-Interesante- volvió a repetir el joven. En ese momento llegan sus alimentos y antes se dispusieron a comer sus alimentos el joven comenzó a hablar-¿Te consideras ordenada?¿Que tanta paciencia tienes?

Hinata observó al hombre que la estaba interrogando. Considerando todo lo que tiene que aguantar en su casa y lo que había pasado,más agregando tener como hermana a Hanabi. Si, si tenía paciencia.

-Si y creo que suficiente paciencia.

-Eres todo lo que dijo Natsu- dice el andrógino de pestañas largas- siento que le falto decirme mas de ti pero llenas más las expectativas que tenía-continuó diciendo el joven, tomó su cuchillo y empieza cortar sus alimentos para poder llevarlos a su boca. Esa señal Hinata lo interpreto para poder iniciar a comer tu ensalada. Comen unos minutos en silencio y vuelve a escuchar la voz del andrógeno- como te decía anteriormente, las empresas a las que trabajamos está bajo Uchiha Brothers Company, una empresa de ellos Fan Constructions esta creciendo mas de lo que esperábamos y nos faltan manos. Estamos interesados en tu persona.

Hinata volvió a levantar la ceja. Lo observó y se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Cuál sería el puesto que están buscando?

No todo podía ser tan bueno como esperaba, si esa empresa estaba creciendo ¿porque necesitaban una diseñadora gráfica novata? Algo no cuadraba. Come un poco más de su ensalada, que si le preguntaban el queso no era fresco y los vegetales ya tenían varios días en la refrigeración.

-Por el momento en la empresa no tenemos disposición para diseñador gráfico- le explica en un tono más serio el joven a Hinata. Ella toma su copa de vino y le da un trago grande, lo iba a necesitar-teniendo disponible ese puesto y si estas interesada te lo podemos ofrecer, pero él puesto que tengo disponible es otro con un mejor salario que el puesto de diseñador gráfico.

En ese momento ella tenía toda su atención puesta en él. La mesera se acerca y le llenan a ambos nuevamente su copa de vino y Hinata decide volver a darle un gran sorbo a su copa. El joven le sonríe, le dice la cantidad de lo que gana mensualmente el diseñador gráfico que trabaja en la empresa con un horario completo y después de una pausa le dice el sueldo que recibiría en el puesto que le ofrece, definitivamente era un sueldo más alto que el del diseñador gráfico, y con un horario más reducido. Si fuera así, podría tener tiempo de estar haciendo el trabajo que le ofrecen, estar en el negocio familiar e inclusive podría ver unos cuantos clientes por fuera.

-Soy el asistente personal del jefe de Fan Constructions-continúa explicando el joven que ya estaba apunto de terminar su platillo-en este caso tu serias mi asistente, la empresa está creciendo cada dia mas. Me estarías ayudando desde la casa del jefe de la empresa, es algo de lo que yo me encargaba y la ama de casa- toma su copa de vino y al igual que ella le da un gran sorbo- la señora Chiyo, ama de llaves de los jefes, ya tiene mucho trabajo y no se encuentra en sus mejores años. Natsu ha sido de buena ayuda, ella se encarga de una de las familias- eso explica porque Natsu no se queja de su trabajo, si le están ofreciendo esa cantidad de dinero y aparte tiene tiempo y el dinero extra del trabajo en urban farm.

-Explícame un poco más en que sería mi puesto.

-Prácticamente trabajarías para la señora Chiyo, Zabuza y para mi- le respondió el joven de cabello castaño-Zabuza es el asistente personal del vicepresidente así que casi no lo verias, tu trato directo seria solo con nosotros. Necesitaríamos que llegaras temprano y los días que se te citen sera el dia que ayudaras en la casa -continuó explicando el moreno que la veía directamente a los ojos- desde la casa tiene dos oficinas, una seria la tuya que desde ahí me ayudarias en cuestiones más administrativas como ordenar la agenda, hacer alguna llamada o enviar algunos correos.

-¿Qué pasaría si no puedo ir algún día que me sienta mal o tenga un compromiso?

-Lo dialogaremos, somos muy accesibles en esas cuestiones- le contesta sinceramente Haku a Hinata- Natsu también trabaja para la señora Chiyo, es un trabajo en equipo que se nos facilita a todos.

-¿Cuando recibiría respuesta por parte de ustedes?

-Si tu lo deseas desde este mismo instante- le responde el joven sonriendo-¿te parecería imprudente si te cito el día de mañana? te puedo dar un adelanto de la capacitación.

* * *

Ubicación: Afueras del restaurante "FAN-CY"  
Boston,Massachusetts.  
Horario:5:15 pm

No podía verlo, sabía que estaba cerca de ahí pero no podía alcanzar a ver si era su carro o no. Tendría que esperar a que se acercara más el carro para ver si era Tokuma. Después de una hora platica y después de que le explicara la situación, Hinata accedió al puesto de trabajo. Sinceramente, no era lo que esperaba pero si con eso podía llevarse su laptop para trabajar desde la oficina casi tres veces por semana usando internet que no iba a pagar ¿quien le dice no a ese sueldo? Escucha que alguien le grita y voltea a ver a su lado izquierdo para reconocer el carro de Tokuma.

-Odio el trafico de Boston-escucha que dice su primo cuando ella sube al carro, le baja el volumen a la canción de Arcade fire-¿Como te fue en las entrevistas?¿que tal ese restaurante?

-Las primeras tres horribles, esta última no tan mal- le explica Hinata a su primo mientras se derrumba en el asiento del copiloto-comí una ensalada que te puedo decir que los vegetales no eran del día, mínimo tenían unos siete días en refrigerador.

-Acaso estoy escuchando una queja del ratón de la casa- le dice Tokuma a Hinata, esta pone los ojos en blanco.

Ella odiaba que le dijeran así, el alcohol ya estaba en sus sistema así que fue inevitable sonrojarse.

-¿Estás alcoholizada a las cinco de la tarde?-pregunta el Hyuga riendo.

-No me juzgues-dice la pelinegra mientras con sus manos se tapaba la cara- lo unico bueno fue la botella de vino y el diseño del lugar.

-Comiste una ensalada que puedes comer en casa, pequeño ratón-dice Tokuma más alegre que como había llegado- hace mucho que no te veía así, yo creo que desde hace tres años…

-No me lo recuerdes- se sonroja más, estaba segura que su cuello estaba rojo- tenían muchos ceros estos precios.

-Estas en unas de las áreas más caras de Boston ¿que pensabas que ibas a pagar?-le responde su primo mientras esquiva unos carros- ese restaurante es más conocido por su corte de carne y por su barra de alcohol.

-No puedo gastar mucho dinero pensando en la deuda que tengo que pagar de la universidad.

-Lo se, a mi aveces me da insomnio recordar esa cantidad- la voltea a ver de reojo, Hinata puede ver su sonrisa en grande-¿no te vas a vomitar o si?

-No, está ocasión no.

-Bien, vamos a casa-dice su primo que levanta su mano derecha y juega con su cabello- si quieres tomar una siesta no pasa nada, nadie se enterara de esto.

-Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos innecesarios  
> Amo con todo mi ser el slow burn e historias desarrolladas, no creo en cosas que suceden rápido. Se me hace demasiado..falso.
> 
> Shino para mi es un personaje muy importante. Kishimoto pudo haber desarrollado ese clan en su manga, le faltó. Al igual si fuera una persona real siempre lo he imaginado como en la serie Mr. Robot y si viva el hacktivism.
> 
> Si, amo Peaky Blinders. Excelente elenco, excelente historia. Espero que no me rompan mi corazon.
> 
> Todas las familias son imperfectas pero eso las hace perfectas.
> 
> Kiba para mí siempre fue latino. Tiene espíritu de latino, podemos discutirlo.
> 
> Se que este capitulo es mas como un meeh, pero es lo entenderán y unirán las piezas del rompecabezas.
> 
> Sean felices raza, cuidense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera hubieran visto más el background de los Hyugas, Naruto seria mas protagonico, los Akatsuki tendrían su spinoff, el equipo siete comprenderán que nunca debieron de defender a Konoha, terminarían la guerra y serian unos ninjas fugitivos/ rebeldes. Las parejas serian diferentes. Minato JAMAS HUBIERA MUERTO.

Capítulo 3  
Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Hora:5:00 am

A veces detestaba Neji.

Ese era un día que odiaba, sus pasos eran más pesados cada vez que recorría los kilómetros. Eran los mismos ocho kilómetros, ni más ni menos, sus músculos empezaban a sentir ese clásico dolor donde estás llegando a tu límite. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración. Admitía que se sentía bien dejar que el cuerpo tomará el control y su mente solo pensara en controlar su respiración.

Volteo a ver a su compañero y solo pudo salir de sus labios un gruñ era justo, solo verlo de reojo se daba cuenta que estaba más fresco que la lechuga que cosechaban. Se encontraban corriendo sus últimos kilómetros, que para ella solían ser los más difíciles por las colinas que tenían que subir y bajar. Era una ruta diferente, no solían correr por esas colinas. No estaba segura de por qué nunca lo habían recorrido.

-Últimos kilometros.

Neji le informo mientras aumentaba el braceo y su velocidad, Hinata igualo su ritmo repetitivo e intentó regular su respiración. Después de unos minutos, el sonido de su reloj les indico que habían terminado la distancia de ese dia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Debo sentir algo?En los últimos kilómetros creo que deje de sentir mis piernas-respondió Hinata sin aliento.

-Creo que vamos bien para ser nuestro segundo día-dice su primo que tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente y sus mejillas de color rosa.

A veces, Neji miraba fijamente a la nada cuando estaba pensando en mas de un par de ideas, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-Me parece bien ¿quién necesita dos pulmones?-bromeo Hinata.

-No necesitas acompañarme en las mañanas, Hina- su voz era baja y tranquila, su cabello se agitaba con el viento.

-No te preocupes-mintió la pelinegra-quiero empezar a quiero ser la unica Hyuga que no tiene un buen cuerpo.

Escucho una risa por parte de Neji. Él la estaba viendo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, él era atractivo. Comprendía porque hacia voltear a más de una mujer cuando iban de compras. Si solo sonriera más seguido.

Aliviada, aspiró un poco de aire.

-Como quiera tengo que levantarme, hoy empiezo mi capacitacion de mi nuevo trabajo-dice la pelinegra mientras recuperaba el aliento con cada paso que daba, una parte de ella sabía que debía de haber llevado un bote de agua o mínimo haber tomado un electrolito en la mañana.

No siguió sus propios consejos.

-Oh.

-¿Tienes alguna meta de distancia?

-No te he confesado aún-empieza a decir Neji con su semblante serio y tratando de evadir la mirada de su prima-quiero correr un maratón este año.

-¿Maratón?¿para eso quieres entrenar?

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Hinata escuchar, una cosa era querer volver a correr sus veinte kilómetros diarios y otro era correr un maratón.

-Así es- responde su primo que caminaba junto a ella sus últimos dos kilómetros de enfriamiento- conozco a alguien que me está asesorando las rutina de ejercicio para poder tener buen ritmo y el kilometraje.

-Dios¿quiero saber cuantos kilometros son?-pregunta Hinata un poco pálida.

-Realmente no quieres saber- respondió su primo que al mismo tiempo se quitaba su liga del cabello.

-Somo un equipo, yo seguiré tus órdenes por más locas que estén- respondió Hinata bromeando ante la situación que estaba viviendo, si Neji quería correr un maratón ella correría un maratón a su lado.

-Sera un entrenamiento difícil, como las que nos ponía Hoheto en verano-explica Neji igualando sus pasos, la voltea a ver y le continúa explicando- es algo intenso la rutina que me pasaron, deberemos usar pesas en nuestros tobillos en un punto ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto conmigo?

-Desgraciadamente ya te estoy acompañando en tus entrenamientos-dice Hinata mas tranquila con su corazón y pulmones dentro de su caja torácica.

Tal vez moriría en el intento o solo necesitaría la silla de ruedas con un tanque de oxígeno. Hasta el día que realicen el maratón sabrán lo que realmente sucederá, si es que sobrevive el intenso entrenamiento que harían.

-Temía por tu respuesta- contestó el joven de cabellera larga que la miraba con aprecio.

Todo el amor que se tenían a través de los años había formado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte entre ambos. Sus pasados terroríficos, sus peleas en la escuela, sus largas charlas nocturnas entre otras cosas más.

Entraron por la puerta principal de la casa notando que Hoheto tenía el desayuno y el café preparado. Nuevamente, Tokuma se encontraba dormido en la mesa de la cocina con los planos desordenados alrededor de esta. Cuidadosamente, Hinata mueve los planos de su primo y los enrolla para ponerlos al lado de él. Neji le prepara el café a su primo,ya teniéndolo listo lo deja aun costado de el. Nuevamente surge la magia del café donde Tokuma solo mueve sus aletas nasales detectando el olor de la cafeína, automáticamente con su mano derecha con sus ojos cerrados toma la taza y como último movimiento lo acerca a sus labios.

¡Oh sí! la magia del elixir de la vida.

-El jefe de la familia no debería participar en realizar el desayuno- gruño Hoheto desde la cocina.

El fuerte de Hoheto eran las estrategias de batalla y las armas, definitivamente no era el mejor para hacer el desayuno o cualquier alimento. El desayuno del día era un sandwich con queso fresco, jamón y tocino. Neji y Hinata tomaron su plato de desayuno para luego acercarse a la mesa.

Hoheto seguía gruñendo mientras preparaba el desayuno de todos. Si le preguntaban a Natsu decía que lo que le gustaba a Hoheto era dar órdenes. La mayoría de los integrantes de la casa admitían que era muy mandón y por esa razón se autoproclamó el jefe de la familia.

Nadie de los Hyugas estaba de acuerdo. Solo se reían discretamente cuando él tomaba el papel.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Tokuma mientras tomaba su primera taza de café del día.

-Son las seis de la mañana, apenas se levantara Iroha para meterse a bañar¿a que hora entras hoy a trabajar?dijo Hoheto.

-Hoy no iré a la oficina, solo iré a medir unos terrenos en otros suburbios hasta las once de la mañana-contesta Tokuma mientras pasa sus dedos por su frente.

Hinata reconoció ese gesto que ella también realizaba cuando empezaban sus matutinos dolores de cabeza. Lo mira con preocupación mientras le da un sorbo a su taza de café, observa que Hoheto había terminado de preparar el desayuno y se encontraba leyendo el periodico parado en la cocina.

-¿Quieres un Tylenol?-pregunto Hinata.

-Quiero vacaciones y no me caería mal una pastilla- contesto Tokuma dándole un sorbo grande a su cafe.

Tokuma era delgado ,musculoso y de hombros anchos. Su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta sus orejas, era de los pocos Hyugas que no tenía el cabello largo.

-Entonces ¿tendré tu enorme y vago trasero en la casa?-preguntó enojado Hoheto.

\- Tendré homeoffice el día de hoy y tengo varios renders por hacer, así que mi hermoso trasero no estará aquí completamente- contestó.

Tokuma estaba irritado, definitivamente. Y Hoheto lo estaba provocando.

Las peleas matutinas eran comunes en esa casa, Neji y Hinata solían ser solamente espectadores de quien fuera que quisiera pelear. Los Hyugas tenían un mal carácter, especialmente en la mañana. Hinata golpeó con su codo el brazo de Neji y este comprendió enseguida.

-¿Tu computadora aguanta todo esa capacidad para hacer todos esos proyectos?-pregunto el castaño.

-Tiene que aguantar, todos los días le rezo a la Diosa Kaguya para que le de otro día de fuerza a mi máquina- le respondió.

Hinata observo como es que se levantaba de su lugar para llenar su taza.

-Me preocupa que ambos necesitan una mejor maquina y siguen con la misma de toda la carrera-agregó Neji refiriéndose a Hinata y Tokuma.

-Necesitas una ducha - interrumpió Hoheto a Neji.

\- Hinata, hoy puedo pasar por ti a tu nuevo trabajo me mandas la ubicación en cuando llegues.

-Gracias Tokuma- le responde Hinata dándole su última mordida al sándwich, se levanta de su asiento no sin antes dejar el plato en lavaplatos.

Sube rápidamente a su cuarto para recoger la ropa que había dejado lista sobre la cama antes de salir a correr, si no mal recordaba su jefe Haku le había mencionada el dia ayer por mensaje de texto que fuera con ropa cómoda, su opción del dia era unos jeans negros y una blusa casual. Ve nuevamente el reloj y se apresura para meterse al segundo baño.

Lo malo de la casa version Full House, es que siempre uno tenia que aprender a aprovechar el boiler ya que el último que se metiera en la mañana y no dejará suficiente espacio de tiempo tendría el honor de lavarse el cuerpo con agua frí veces escucho pelear a Neji por la mañana con su hermana Hanabi o Natsu. Esas mujeres solían tardar más de cuarenta minutos en el baño. Escucha la regadera del otro cuarto de servicio encendida y se apresura en darse su baño matutino, sus músculos le dolían definitivamente como si el entrenamiento que realizó en Los Ángeles no hubiera sido suficiente, ella le agrego este nuevo entrenamiento. Necesitaría dos tylenol para quitar ese dolor y probablemente tomar una cerveza fría en la noche.

Sale del baño y se pone outfit del día. Ve el reloj de su celular para darse cuenta que va tarde, se pone su protector solar en su rostro tomó su bolsa de maquillaje y lo mete en su bolsa de mano. Durante el camino puede arreglarse para no verse tan pálida o demacrada en su primer día. Si no salía de la casa en veinte minutos no llegaría a su capacitación.

Algo que odiaban todos los Hyugas, era ser impuntual. Natsu especialmente odiaba llegar tarde.

Sale de su cuarto para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, ya en la cocina se encontraba un Iroha sentado terminando su desayuno y su taza de café en la mano. Escucha que las puertas del baño de arriba se abren y el agua de las regadores empiezan a correr al mismo tiempo. Voltea a ver el sofá de la sala y ve a Tokuma recostado con los ojos cerrados.

-Tokuma decidió no meterse a bañar-responde Hoheto con un tono malhumorado-no quiere bañarse con agua fría.

-Dirás congelada- hace una pausa el menor de sus tíos sonriendo-bueno, fueron exactamente quince minutos-continuó diciendo mientras voltea a ver a su hermano mayor sonriendo de oreja a oreja-viene bien arreglada, así que hermano mío acabas de perder la apuesta. Hoy te toca lavar las sábanas.

-Maldita sea Hinata ¿No puedes ser irresponsable una vez en tu vida?-decía su tío mientras golpeaba la mesa. La pelinegra sonrió apenada por la situación. Las apuestas eran algo que no podían negar sus tíos.

-Buena forma de empezar el día-dice el tío Iroha que se levantaba de su lugar con un buen estado de ánimo-vamos Hinata, que te debo dejar en tu nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Desconocido  
Hora:6:45 am

-Según google maps, aquí es tu destino- dijo Iroha mientras detiene su vehículo a lo que pareciera a las afueras de una residencia del tamaño del pueblo de donde vivían.

Abre la guantera de la camioneta para sacar una caja de cigarros ya empezados Pall Mall rojos y toma el encendedor que estaba escondido en donde guardan los lentes.

-No le digas a Tokuma o Hoheto que tengo estos aquí -le sonríe y le pasa un cigarro para luego pasarle fuego. Hinata toma el cigarro para darle una calada larga. Necesitaba quitar específicamente ese vicio si pensaba correr un maratón, prácticamente si sus pulmones hablaran se lo agradecerán en unos veinte añ el humo pensando que la única razón por la que aceptó el cigarro fue por los nervios que la estaban traicionando.

-Se ve grande la residencia.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo pero si sus cálculos eran correctos ella podría decir que son unas 400 hectáreas de área verde de este lugar que parecían que estaban aún en construcción. Tenían una barda grande que rodeaba los límites del terreno y lo que le llamaba la atención era que tenían gente de vigilancia ¿a quien diablos le iba a trabajar? volvió a darle una calada al cigarro.

-No se si esto sea una buena idea.

-Mira, intenta estar estos días al pendiente si ves algo anormal...nos vas avisas-le dice su tío que también ya tenía la atención en los sujetos uniformados que estaban vigilando la entrada principal.

-Tal vez es la dirección incorrecta.

\- Ten mucho cuidado creo que estas personas no son simples guardias de seguridad, intentemos ver si puedo pasar la camioneta.

Enciende nuevamente su vehículo y se acerca a la entrada, un hombre con ojeras marcadas y mirada cansada los detiene. No dejando pasar la camioneta, se acerca a ella para pedirle una identificación, la cual lo saca de su cartera y les menciona que la citó el señor Hyoton. El hombre que estaba ya cerca de la Hyuga pudo ver que sí poseía un arma de fuego, hablo por un radio intercomunicador y tomó foto de su identificación.

-Me gusta la pistola remington que trae,¿ es de cuarenta y cinco?-preguntó Iroha.

Uno de los hombres uniformados hace una mueca, después del comentario le piden que baje de la camioneta con sus cosas, baja tímidamente del automóvil con su bolsa de mano y su mochila. El uniformado ojeroso le pide sus bolsas para empezar a revisar con lujo y detalle todas sus cosas. Iroha hizo un sonido de molestia al ver cómo era que desacomodaron las pertenencias de ella, con solo ver la cara de Iroha la pelinegra podía saber que le parecía ridículo que estuvieran viendo si su rimmel era un arma blanca.

Ni en el aeropuerto la revisaban tanto. Otro de los hombres uniformados que estaban ahí se acerca a ella y le pide que levante sus brazos para revisar entre sus ropas.

-Cuidado con lo que hagas ahí-amenazó Iroha al uniformado desde el asiento de su carro, si lo que menos quería Hinata era una pelea afuera de su trabajo-la dama solo viene a trabajar.

El joven le pasa sus palmas de las manos por los hombros delgados para luego deslizarlos alrededor de su cintura creando un leve sonrojo a la pelinegra. El uniformado se detiene para ver la reacción de ella y le sonríe ladeada mente causándole un tono más rojo que el anterior, apoya su mano derecha en la línea media del cuello para recorrer hacia abajo con sus dedos desde su pecho hasta su abdomen plano verificando que no hubiera algún arma. Así continuó la inspección en su espalda y su piernas, Hinata podía escuchar el gruñido que salió de la boca de su tío Iroha

Se empezó a cuestionar ¿por esta inspección tendría que pasar todos los días?¿Esto también tiene que hacer Natsu todas la mañanas, o solo la estaban novateando?

-¿Es necesario todo esto?-pregunto ya enojado el único Hyuga masculino que se encontraba cerca.

-Es un protocolo, señor- le responde el joven que estaba atendiendo a Hinata, da un paso para alejarse de ella-ordenes que tenemos seguir.

-No hay nada anormal entre sus cosas-informa el hombre que revisó y desordenó su mochila y bolsa de mano.

-El señor Hyoton llega en unos minutos- le dice el hombre que había pasado sus manos por el cuerpo de Hinata- puede pasar señorita Hyuga.

Hinata voltea a ver a Iroha y con una mirada comprende que este se encontraba en su modo de ex marino. Esa cara era de desagrado y sabía que debía estar más atenta de lo normal. Su tío levanta el mentón dándole entender que le avisara si se sentía intimidada, enciende la camioneta y se redirige hacia la ciudad de Boston. La pelinegra tomó su bolsa de mano para buscar su teléfono celular, ve la hora y se encamina hacia dentro de la residencia donde se encontraban otros dos uniformados. Uno de ellos, que tenía el cabello más desordenado tipo afro con ojos definitivamente rasgados, se le acerca mientras le sonríe.

-Otra Hyuga ¿quien lo diría?- le dice mientras camina hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara- si gustas seguirme para darte un recorrido pequeño del lugar, el señor Hyoton no tarda en llegar-voltea a ver a su compañero de cabello castaño con un corte que le cubría su ojo derecho y le grita desde su lugar-¡Izumo, da otra ronda en el sector y avisa a los de la entrada!¡Yo me encargo de llevar a la prima de Natsu a su área!

Ella asiente con la cabeza, por lo visto pierde su conocimiento para comunicarse cuando se intimida. Todos parecían que tenían conocimiento de que era pariente de Natsu. El hombre le enseña alrededor del área y le explica el orden de las casas, nombre de las calles junto con su numeración. En la residencia había más que un parque y una fuente.

Esa residencia era una ciudad.

Tenían bodegas grandes, estaban construyendo una alberca y por lo que entendió hicieron un lago artificial de un buen tamaño que lo estaban llenando con peces. En un momento creyó escuchar que tenían un centro donde comían los empleados pero no presto mucha atención ya que era demasiada información que le estaban dando mientras caminaban hacia el domicilio.

-Se que es mucho lo que estoy diciendo, cualquier duda te puedes acercar conmigo- le dice el hombre del cual no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era- tal como dijo Natsu, eres adorable y seria como un ratón.

No pudo articular alguna respuesta y solo logro sonrojarse más.

-Considerame un amigo mas, tengo que retirarme para dar otro ronda mas antes de mi descanso- le explica para pararse en seco enfrente de una casa de tres pisos con su cochera doble, Hinata escucha que del radio que tenía en su oído se oye una voz dándole indicaciones-bueno aparentemente el señor Hyoton viene llegando, te dejo en buenas manos.

Se aleja de ella el hombre uniformado que tenía más información que su cuenta de facebook.

Todo gracias a Natsu.

Abrazo su mochila y fijó su mirada hacia la casa que tenía enfrente. Debía de admitir que tenía buen gusto el arquitecto que diseñó la casa y el jardinero si tenía la entrada con las plantas de buen color.

-Igual que Natsu llegas a tiempo- escucha la voz de su próximo jefe que la hace salir de sus pensamientos-esto es lo que amo de los Hyugas, siempre a tiempo.

Vuelve a repetir mientras le sonríe el joven de pestañas largas que la había contratado hace menos de 24 horas. Hinata voltea hacia su izquierda para admirar la vestimenta de Haku,vestía un traje de tres piezas de oficina. Junto a él había un hombre de un metro y ochenta centímetros que también portaba un traje de oficina y en su mano izquierda ya tenía consigo una taza de café; a lado de este individuo se encontraba una mujer de la tercera edad que sus ojos no se podían distinguir de lo arrugado que tenía su cara. Estos eran sus nuevos jefes.

-Buenos días.

-Te presento a la ama de llaves: la señora Chiyo. Ella te dará gran parte de la explicación de como hacer la limpieza y tomar el orden de la residencia del señor Sasuke- empezó a decir señalando a la mujer de la tercera edad.

Nuevamente, su jefe toma las riendas de la plática para darle las indicaciones del lugar sin dejarla hacer preguntas.

\- Te presentará con todos los que tendrás contacto especialmente en cuestión de día de hoy tenemos la agenda saturada así que hoy regresare hasta las cinco de la tarde para explicarte la parte administrativa que nos estarás dando la mano ¿quieres agregar algún comentario, señora Chiyo?

La mujer observó despectivamente a la Hyuga, la miró de abajo hacia arriba y después de unos segundos aclaró su garganta.

-Esta muy palida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

No había dicho mentiras pero estaba segura Hinata que eran el mismo tono de piel que todos sus familiares tenían a excepción de Ko, su papá y sus tíos. Si ya conocían a Natsu, no comprendía porque les sorprende su similitud en sus rasgos. Jamás en sus veintitrés casi veinticuatro años le había dicho despectivamente sobre su tono de piel. Para tratar de romper el hielo, el hombre de metro y ochenta carraspeo con su garganta.

-El Chef Choza y su hijo el chef Choji son los encargados de hacer los alimentos del área tanto común como de la casa que estarás de planta- la voz grave del hombre le provocaba temor a Hinata.

Debía de huir de este lugar, el destino y la diosa Kaguya, le estaban dando señales de que sería una tonta si no huía de la residencia.

-No hay horario de comida fijo, si tienes dudas al primero que le comunicarás será a Haku ya hasta el último te comunicarás con la señora Chiyo- le continuó diciendo el hombre-tratare de no molestarte, pero en cuestiones administrativas y de agenda si tendré que comunicarme contigo. Me presento soy Momochi Zabuza- le extendió la mano para saludarla a lo cual accedió automáticamente.

-Mu-mucho gusto-tartamudeo Hinata.

-Soy el asistente personal del vicepresidente Uchiha Fugaku, al igual si tienes otra duda tu prima Natsu trabaja en las otras dos casas ella te puede ayudar.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando Hinata escucha varias cosas al mismo tiempo: primero puede distinguir el sonido de un carro esta en la entrada de la residencia mientras los hombres con uniforme están siguiendo el protocolo de revisión del auto; lo segundo que puede escuchar es que gira la perilla de la la puerta principal de la casa, que se encontraban enfrente de ella y suponía que sería dónde estaría laborando.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Una figura masculina sale de esa puerta con un traje negro de dos piezas, más sencillo pero más elegante que los que traían Haku y Zabuza. La nariz de Hinata distingue un olor que ya había olido antes. Su memoria no la engaña y el miedo vuelve a llegar a su cuerpo. Ojos oscuros ven a los grises por unos segundos. El rostro del individuo pasa de enojo a sorpresa y de sorpresa regresa a enojo.

Por un momento los ojos grises encontraron la mirada fría y oscura de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella. Tenía unos veinte centímetros más alto que la pelinegra, probablemente de la altura de Tokuma.

-Señor Uchiha, buenos días-dice la señora Chiyo acercándose a él-¿cómo estuvo el desayuno del dia de hoy?

-Patético y desabrido- fue lo que contestó el hombre que había compartido seis horas de vuelo desde los ángeles hasta Boston.

-No lo vi tan mal el dia de hoy señor-confesó la señora Chiyo, su voz era quebradiza mas Hinata no sabía si era por miedo o porque era una persona mayor- creo que el sazón mucho mejor que el del dia de ayer.

-Regrese el platillo, tiene dos meses más para mejorar su menú-dice el hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos de un humor de los mil demonios. Hinata se da cuenta que el carro que se encontraba en la entrada por eso le hacía familiar, era el rolls royce que Neji admiro en el aeropuerto,que en ese momento se estaba acercando hacia donde estaban- las juntas de hoy son largas y tediosas, los materiales que mandaron están nefastos ¿quien hizo el pedido?

-Señor, el material es el que usted pidió…

-Hace cuatro meses pedí ese material para el puente que estábamos haciendo en Dakota- interrumpió de una manera grosera-estamos construyendo residencias de alta calidad ¿para que quiero material de un puente? Dile a Tayuya que fue su error y devuelva el material. El dinero lo quiero de regreso en la cuenta.

-No hay devolución…

-¿Que hare con ese material si no lo voy a ocupar?-pregunta enojado el hombre de ojos oscuros a su asistente personal- Solucionalo. No se como le haras, vendelo o regresalo o consigueme un proyecto donde yo use ese material. Esto es una perdida y fue un error muy no tienen nada que decir prefiero que vayamos al trabajo-continuo diciendo mientras caminaba hacia el rolls royce, el señor Haku Hyoton le abre la puerta del carro para que pueda subirse a él, cuando se detiene en seco y voltea en dirección de la señora Chiyo-dile a Choji que daré una cena con mi equipo de trabajo hoy a las siete de la noche, necesito que se luzca y mejore el mugrero que hizo hoy.

-Lo comprendo señor, yo le pasare el dato-le dice rápidamente la señora ama de llaves con su voz quebradiza-no se arrepentirá de la decisión.

El hombre de traje de color negro quita su mirada de la señora de la tercera edad y sus ojos oscuros se detienen en los grises de ella. Fue un par de segundos, no lo imagino. Dio media vuelta para subirse en la parte de pasajero detrás del lado de copiloto. Hinata ve como es que el señor Hyoton abre la otra puerta para subirse también al vehículo para así tomar inicio del recorrido. El señor Zabuza Momochi tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro que causó confusión en ella, escucha un suspiro que sale de él y voltea ligeramente para estar frente de ella.

-Necesitamos evitar este tipo de situaciones- le explica el hombre mientras mira a la señora Chiyo-el chef no ha sido un éxito y es un amigo de la familia.

-Es el único que se queja, la señora Rin y la señora Izumi les agrada- dice la señora chiyo con un tono de desesperación- ¡Es un niño mimado!No puedo con estos nervios, ese negocio nuevo solo ha complicado más las cosas en esta familia. La señora Mikoto los ama con todo su corazón y ambos hijos- decía mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro subiendo la voz cada vez más- ¡solo le causan preocupaciones! ¿como si lidiar con su marido no fuera más que suficiente? ¡Ay mis nervios!

-Señora Chiyo, creo que debe de tomar asiento- empieza a decir Hinata, sabiendo que sus palabras no sirvieron de apoyo. Estaba decidido debía de renunciar, esto explicaba el sueldo tan remunerado.

Era diseñadora gráfica, no era niñera.

-Espero que seas igual de buena que Natsu- dice la señora Chiyo con un tono de voz más alto.

Así que Natsu hacía buen trabajo, esto quería decir que no habría problemas. En casa el que tenía obsesión por limpiar y ordenar era Neji, así que si tenía que dejar limpio como en la versión que le gustaba a su primo seria todo sencillo.

-Te explicaré como se trabaja en la casa de un Uchiha.

El señor Zabuza se despidió de ellas, la señora Chiyo le explicaba mientras caminaban que ella entraría por la parte de atrás de la casa que la dirige exactamente a la cocina. Aparentemente no era broma, el joven dejaba sus desayunos casi completos todas las mañanas y lo tenían de mal humor todo el dia. La casa era habitada por dos personas de la cual uno de ellos vive por temporadas por su trabajo.

-El señor Uchiha Shisui es todo lo contrario al señor Uchiha Sasuke- explica la mujer mientras le enseña la cocina que podría ser la planta baja de su casa.

A la gente rica le gustaba tener una vida muy cómoda, se acerco a el desayunador para confirmar que el granito era de buena calidad.

-Son todo lo contrario hablando de su forma de ser, es muy raro ver al señor Shisui enojado. No, él es alegría pura. Toda una desgracia que siga soltero, me pregunto si podré verlo a lado de una mujer. Ese niño lo criamos prácticamente mi hermano y yo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que la gente que trabajaba en esta compañía tenían una gran carga de estrés y les encantaba hablar.

-¿Su hermano también trabaja aquí?

-Nuestra familia siempre le ha trabajado a los Uchiha- respondió la señora de la tercera edad-mi hermano es el mayordomo del señor Madara y del señor Izuna. Mis hijos decidieron hacer otro trabajo y desde entonces nos ha sido difícil conseguir buena ayuda.

A la señora le gustaba platicar, cada cuarto que iba le explicaba cómo tendría que acomodar las cosas. Le explico hasta el orden de guardar su ropa en su closet. Cuando se cansaba del tema de la limpieza de la casa, le explicaba el árbol de la familia y el parentesco de todos los Uchiha del alrededor. Por lo visto, la residencia solo era para la familia oficial. Si una persona externa decidiera comprar terreno, no podría. También le explicó que los dueños de Uchiha Brothers eran el señor Madara y el señor Izuna, que su único familiar directo era un sobrino nieto.

-El señor Obito...-empezó a decir la señora chiyo cuando estaban en donde seria su oficina, un cuarto de buen tamaño con un escritorio y una computadora fija.

Solo necesitaba la contraseña del internet y su taza de cafe, facil podria trabajar ahí.

-Nunca fue normal, siempre ocurrente. No es el más brillante, los Uchicha son brillantes pero él es la excepción de la regla. Su pobre abuela, con su demencia senil muy apenas sabía de él-continuó diciendo la señora mientras la guiaba al otro cuarto que parecía ser la oficina principal.

Un escritorio de madera de excelente calidad, un librero lleno de revistas de investigación y con libros de diferentes tamaños. La pared blanca se encontraba adornada con: cuadros de diplomas, menciones honoríficas, premios de concursos y su título de la carrera.

-Lo único es que era muy bueno para meterse en problemas y eso es algo que le gustaba al señor Madara.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario, le recordaba a su infancia. Los problemas seguían a los Hyugas y no era su culpa.

-¿Qué tan seguido usa esta oficina el señor Uchiha?

-Muy poco, la verdad solo vengo a limpiarlo cada quince días- le dice sinceramente la ama de llaves- estaras mas tiempo sola en casa y en esta oficina. Al pobre Haku lo tiene trabajando casi 24 horas seguidas, si ha tenido la necesidad de quedarse en los departamentos para no irse a su casa- continuó explicando la mujer. Hinata tenia fija la mirada en el título de el- el señor Sasuke es egresada de Harvard de negocios. Muy inteligente el muchacho, muy bueno para las peleas también. ¿El carácter? No te dire nada, ya lo presenciaste. Ya le dije que por eso no tiene esposa.

-Pensé que estaba casado- dice Hinata quitando su mirada del título que tenía colgado en la pared-¿el señor Shisui trabaja aquí también?

-El señor Obito al igual que el señor Shisui trabajan para el gobierno- dice la anciana caminando hacia los cuartos extras- este es el cuarto del señor Shisui, son agentes de pregunto yo ¿tienen la necesidad de ese trabajo? Claro que no-Hinata pudo notar que la mujer estaba más metida en la vida de los Uchiha que en la suya. Entró al cuarto que se encontraba muy ordenado y le preguntó si era el mismo orden para limpiar y guardar la ropa.

\- Es el mismo patrón, todos están criados igual. Tan inteligente y agradable que es el señor Shisui. El señor Obito, del que menos pensé y fue el que se casó primero-le paso el dato la anciana a Hinata,en ese momento no sabia si reir o llorar de todo lo que le decía.

Esta mujer amaba el chisme.

-Me alegra saber que a pesar de su trabajo difícil pudo encontrar una pareja-contestó sinceramente Hinata saliendo del cuarto. La señora la guió hacia los otros dos cuartos de invitados.

-La señora Rin la conocerás en este día- continuó diciendo la ama de llaves que la guiaba al tercer piso, donde era una terraza y un gimnasio techado. La anciana voltea a verla y le explica- yo tampoco entiendo porque hizo un tercer piso. El señor Sasuke es demasiado serio y no comparte sus ideas. La señora Rin, esposa del señor Obito, vive de lado derecho. También ella es una ex trabajadora del FBI, se conocieron en secundaria y fue amor a primera vista por parte del Señor Obito. Sufrió mucho, fue hasta que estuvieron trabajando que se le hizo su sueño realidad.

-Probablemente le gusta hacer ejercicio en la mañana- contestó Hinata viendo alrededor de ese piso. Las máquinas se veían bien tenían su protección, si los usaba todos los días tendría que limpiarlos a diario. Ko moriría de la envidia de ver estas maquinas de gimnasio- se oye que el señor Obito y la señora Rin están muy enamorados.

-Y no has visto a la señora Izumi- empieza a decir la anciana señalando la casa del lado izquierdo- es la esposa del señor Itachi, hermano mayor del señor Sasuke. Si te sorprendes de lo inteligente que es el señor Sasuke, el señor Itachi es tres veces más inteligente y educado. Todos pensábamos que iba a tomar el papel del próximo jefe de la compañía- le decía mientras bajaban al primer piso para iniciar ahora sí sus quehaceres- pero nos salió con la noticia que también quería ser agente del FBI. La señora Mikoto sufre todas las noches por saber de su hijo, vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué necesidad tenían?

-A veces es un llamado que uno tiene para ejercer esa carrera-contesto en voz baja la pelinegra.

Algo que le gustaba de su familia era el apoyo en estudiar lo que quisieran. Nunca hubo un no por parte de sus familiares.

Llegaron al primer piso y ya con todas las indicaciones ella creía que podría terminar en unas horas. Este día le servirá de caliz para ver cuanto tardaba en terminar.

La señora Chiyo le recuerda que vendrá a revisar la casa en unas tres horas y que ella se encuentra en la casa principal con el señor Madara y la casa del vicepresidente Fugaku. Mas aparte le recordó que si tenía dudas en cuestiones de la limpieza podría hablarle a Natsu que trabajaba en las casas de la señora Rin y la señora Izumi.

Una vez que se fue de la casa, Hinata por primera vez en el día respiro sin presiones a las nueve de la mañana. Empieza entonces de arriba hacia abajo, sube al tercer piso y empieza a barrer y trapear el área. El tiempo se le pasa rápido concluyendo que el tercer piso por cuestiones de sol era mejor limpiarlo primero. Baja al segundo piso, que es donde hay más cuartos y decide empezar con su larga tarea.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Hora:12:55 pm

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina con su laptop enfrente de ella para hacer un horario de como ordenar la casa. La culpa era de Neji que la hizo muy metódica en muchas cosas. Si no mal recordaba, los miércoles era día de lavar sábanas, eso quería decir que el viernes mandaría a la tintorería los trajes del joven. Si se organizaba bien, cumpliría su horario que le piden y podría adelantar el trabajo del negocio familiar. Le dio una mordida a su pechuga de pollo, que amablemente Ko le había preparado una noche antes para ella.

Escucha que abren la puerta que se encontraba atrás de ella y se da cuenta que es la señora Chiyo con el señor Zabuza.

-Buenas tardes- puede que Hinata no sea de abolengo pero si tenía buena educación y un amplio vocabulario de marinos. Algunas veces le tendría que servir a alguno de los dos.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día?-pregunta el señor Zabuza- Se ve todo en orden y huele a limpio.

-Si gusta revisar el área por mí no hay problema- empieza a decir Hinata apenada porque la encontraron comiendo. Si bien le habían dejado claro que no tenía horario de comida fijo, pero ya había terminado sus quehaceres- solo tengo unas dudas: ¿que días tengo que regar las plantas?, veo que tiene un pequeño bar en la sala de entretenimiento ¿tengo que hacer inventario? ¿que dias tendre que hacer mandado?¿puedo lavar ropa cualquier dia?

-El señor Sasuke tiene un gusto muy ...especial por la comida- le informa cuidadosamente el señor Zabuza-el refrigerador como ya te diste cuenta lo tiene de decoracion, el que lo llena y lo usa es el señor Shisui. Tenemos un jardinero que se encarga de eso, tú solo enfocate en la casa.

-El señor Haku se encarga del bar, también para eso el señor Sasuke tiene gustos muy refinados- le dice la señora Chiyo a Hinata.

No sabía cómo tomarlo¿como una ofensa?En lo personal ella no tenía conocimiento de bebidas que tomaban los de alta sociedad. En cambio, sí sabía de unas cuantas marcas de buen tequila y unas cuantas de cervezas. Los Uchiha eran una familia que parecía que no tomaban el mismo alcohol que los Hyugas.

-Puse a lavar unas camisas que tenía en el canasto-trato de cambiar el tema para no sentirse ofendida o peor contestarle a su jefa el primer dia- estan apunto de salir de la lavadora y las pasaré a la secadora, ¿le gusta al señor Uchiha que los mande a la tintorería?

-En ese caso te dejaremos el número de los que hacen el servicio, se encuentran en la misma residencia-responde la anciana que caminaba al comedor para revisar todo el lugar. Pasaba sus dedos por los muebles buscando algún rastro de polvo,camino hacia las ventanas paso sus manos por las cortinas después de esto se cambio a la sala y reviso todos los muebles-me agrada, eres mejor que la anterior.

-Revisare el segundo piso-informó el señor Zabuza.

Hinata no se preocupaba que revisaran su modo de limpieza, vivía con Neji que era obsesivo para limpiar los platos. Continuó comiendo su pechuga de pollo cuando notó que la señora Chiyo la estaba viendo fijamente. El señor Zabuza entra nuevamente a la cocina reflejando en su rostro tranquilidad.

-Excelente trabajo, los baños y los pisos brillan tanto que me puedo ver reflejado en él.

-Bien, pasaremos a la otra parte que necesitamos tu ayuda-dice la señora Chiyo más seria-¿ya terminaste de comer?

Así que estaba molesta porque la encontró comiendo. Aún le faltaba comer media pechuga, pero si la jefa quería que se levantara de comer lo tendría que hacer.

-Señora Chiyo…-empezó a decir apenado el Señor Zabuza.

-Levantate niña, vamos- dice apresuradamente la ama de llaves. Hinata decide guardar su toper en su mochila, si tenía suerte en unas horas podría terminar de comer-te tenemos que presentar con los chefs. Debes de saber, que los sábados son sagrados aquí. Todos los sábados en la mañana hay desayuno con el señor Madara porque él lo pide. ¡Es un festín con todos los Uchiha! Los sábados por la mañana todos trabajamos.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A la cocina central-contesta el asistente personal del vicepresidente.

Hinata caminó atrás de ellos. Si algo que le sorprendió es que si tenía la residencia un buen área verde. Al llegar a la cocina central, que estaba a un par de cuadras de donde estaría trabajando, empiezan a llegar recuerdos de cuando trabajaba en el restaurante. Por eso el señor Hyoton estaba muy interesado en la parte de su experiencia de la cocina. Se acercan a un área donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño cobrizo largo y de un cuerpo regordete.

-Chef Choji, le presentó a la señorita Hyuga Hinata- les hace la introducción el señor Zabuza entre ambos- ella será la que nos estará apoyando con el señor Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto¿te puedo decir Hinata?- por fin alguien agradable y amable la trata por sonríe y asiente con la cabeza- me dijo Natsu que ha trabajado en restaurantes anteriormente. Necesitamos manos aquí y más con experiencia.

-En lo que te pueda ayudar, estoy para servirte-contestó sonriente. El joven chef le entregó un delantal de color azul en sus manos y no le quedó más que ponerselo. La liga que tenía en su muñeca la empezó a sacar para hacerse una cola de caballo.

-Choji, lúcete por favor. Tenemos cuatro horas para preparar la comida-dice la anciana con un tono de voz preocupante- nuevamente el señor Sasuke no comió su desayuno y no ha solicitado cenas.¡Tu abuela y tu mama te encargaron conmigo! ¿Qué les diré la próxima vez que las vea?Trabaja muchacho, necesito que trabajes y te esfuerces mas.

-Abuela Chiyo, conozco a Sasuke desde que estamos en secundaria- dice tranquilamente el joven chef que sacaba los ingredientes para la cena que iban a preparar-ese carácter siempre lo ha tenido. No te preocupes, prepare la mejor cena que se chupara los dedos.

Así es como Hinata se queda con el joven por tres idea que tenía el chef para la cena eran tres pares de langostas, que le acababan de mandar, marinadas con una receta secreta que aparentemente era muy tardada con su complemento un arroz. Hinata se ofreció para hacer de entrada una crema de champiñones y ayudarle con los vegetales sazonados para tener a lado de la langosta. No iba a quitarle el papel protagónico a lo que parecía ser un amigo del hombre con el cual compartió seis horas de vuelo. Al terminar de preparar la crema de champiñones, hizo lo que solo hacía en casa: dio una cucharada para probar el sazón. El champiñón era fresco de hace unos tres días, la leche que usó no era orgánica pero los condimentos que tienen en esta cocina hacia que todo fuera posible.

Cerró los ojos y concluyó que sabía demasiado bien esa crema.

Continuo con los vegetales que los iba a sazonar vio los condimentos que tenía a la mano, observó los vegetales que parecían frescos. Empezó a cocinar los espárragos con el brócoli, tomó los coles de bruselas y los pico en pequeñas partes. Aplicó en un bowl que tenía a la mano aceite de oliva con pimienta y perejil, sacó un un ajo para picar en pequeñas partes y revolverlo con el aceite. Tomó unos tomates de los cuales los pico en cuadro, fue ahí cuando sintió la presencia de una persona detrás de ella.

-¿Quien te enseño a picar así?-pregunta sorprendido el joven, Hinata estaba muy concentrada picando los últimos tomates que decidió detenerse para no llevarse un dedo. Para trabajar necesitaba sus manos con sus dedos completos.

-¿Está mal?

-No, es solo que esa forma de cortar que solo veo en chefs.

-La mamá de uno de mis mejores amigos me enseño-explicó Hinata con un poco de miedo- creo que su exmarido se dedicaba a la cocina.

-Interesante.

-¿Cómo van las langostas?-pregunto Hinata para continuar con la conversación.

-Excelente, estoy terminando de hacer la salsa-explica el joven chef sonriendo de oreja a oreja- después de este proceso pasaré a decorar los platos y hacer el arroz.

-Estoy terminando los vegetales-dice esto mientras empieza a precalentar el horno para que tengan mejor sabor, solo le faltaba ponerle un poco de cilantro estaba segura que tendrian un buen sabor-¿tienes pensado algo de postre?

-Te dare un consejo-dice el joven que sacaba las langostas para poder sellarlas con la salsa-no te esfuerces mucho con Sasuke. Es buena persona solo que tiene un temperamento muy volátil y no le gustan los postres.

-¿Perdón?

-Así es como lo escuchas-dice el Choji ahora sí acercándose para preparar el arroz con otra receta secreta. Hinata había visto que puso un caldo de pescado sazonado, aparentemente esa era su receta secreta bañarlo en el caldo de pescado- no le gusta el postre.

-¿Que tipo de postre?

-El que sea.

Hinata se queda pensativa ¿esto es otra señal para que renunciara?

¿A quien en su sano juicio no le gusta el chocolate? No confiaba en la gente que no le gustaba el postre. Saca otro bowl grande, busca entre los ingredientes zanahoria para rallar y empieza a su trabajo. Nadie le dice no a un postre de ella. El pastel de zanahoria con jengibre era la solución. No es dulce pero es un postre. Tardó otra hora más en prepararlo y después de pensarlo decidió modificar la receta, en vez de canela como le gustaba ponerle decidió agregarle nuez moscada, jengibre y un yogurt griego.

-Eso huele muy bien-escucha que dice su compañero de trabajo mientras ella sacaba del horno el pan de zanahoria-¿puedo probar?

-¡Claro!-dice Hinata, la ventaja de hacer comida en su casa es que estaba acostumbrada hacer de más. Uno no sabía si se iban a quedar algunos de sus amigos a comer-Espero que a los demás invitados les guste.

-Hinata, esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado-dice sorprendido el joven viéndola fijamente-¿es alguna receta especial que no me puedas decir?

-Es lo mismo que un pastel normal, solo agregue la nuez moscada y jengibre- mintió Hinata, no debía saber que puso un yogurt griego. Sería una ofensa para él-¿terminamos a tiempo?

-Justo a tiempo, quedan treinta minutos para que lleguen-dice el joven chef mientras arregla los platos- creo que el señor Hyoton llega con ellos, te recomiendo que encamines hacia su domicilio. Haz sido de mucha ayuda, Hinata-le agradece el joven que seguía arreglando los platos.

Se despidió del joven chef para salir para encaminarse a la casa de tres pisos. Miro su celular y en efecto tenía mensaje por parte del señor Hyoton. Los mensajes eran instrucciones que la vería en la entrada principal de la casa. Siguió caminando por las cuadras hasta que por fin llegó al domicilio solo estuvo parada unos minutos cuando ve que va acercándose el carro negro que había visto hace unas horas.

-Señorita Hyuga, buenas tardes-dice un sonriente andrógeno de ojos cafés mientras bajaba del coche-espero no haberte hecho quedarte parada aquí mucho tiempo- mientras decía esto abría la puerta del pasajero.

Sus miradas cruzaron otra vez, bajó del carro de una forma muy elegante y caminó hacia ella.

-Señor Uchiha, le presentó a la señorita Hyuga Hinata. Ella será la que nos estará ayudando en cuestiones administrativas como para ayudarle en su hogar.

-Mucho gusto, espero no causarle un problema-responde Hinata agachando la cabeza y así evitando mirarlo a los ojos. No es que fuera sumisa, solo temía por la interacción que iban a tener. La mirada del joven seguía puesta en ella parecía estudiarla, el señor Hyoton se dio cuenta y decidió interrumpirlo.

-Señor, sus compañeros vendrán en unos treinta minutos que le parece si se adelanta a tomar el baño - le dice cortésmente su asistente personal caminando hacia el domicilio haciendo la indicación que lo siga la joven pelinegra- estaré en la oficina de la señorita Hyuga para explicarle la agenda. No se preocupe, el Chef Choji viene ya con los platillos.

El dueño de la casa no dice algún comentario de las indicaciones que le sugería su asistente personal, comienza a caminar hacia la entrada principal y ve como su figura masculina sube las escaleras. Hinata noto que venia mas tranquilo que como salió de su casa el día de hoy.

Tal Vez después de todo si había continuado con la ingesta de xanax.

-Viene cansado así es más sencillo ayudarle en sus actividades- explica el señor Haku sonriéndole- me han dado muy buenos comentarios de tu primer día, estoy muy feliz de haberle hecho caso a Natsu. Vamos a tu oficina que te tengo que explicar algunas cosas de la agenda.

Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que se dirigen al segundo piso, escuchan que abren la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Sooooy yoooooo!- grita en un tono cantado.

-Choji, no tienes que gritar esta no es tu casa-dice el andrógeno deteniéndose en el tercer escalón- Sasuke está bañándose en su cuarto, prepara los platillos porque Karin no tarda en llegar. Espero que hicieras bien tu único trabajo.

-Estas igual que la abuela Chiyo- dice el joven chef despreocupado mientras se escucha que saca una vajilla desde la cocina-¿puedo usar la vajilla que compró en Oregon? Se me hace buena pero no es de lujo para impresionar a nuevos clientes o socios.

-Puedes usar esa-responde el joven andrógino desanimado-enserio no tomas tu trabajo como debería de ser.

-Es Sasuke, lo conozco de toda la vida- vuelve escuchar Hinata las mismas palabras que había dicho en la tarde- normalmente está de mal humor, pero cuando se estresa o pelea es como si se transformara en Satanás. Recuerda que por eso le decíamos el emo vengador en la secundaria-agregó el joven que salía de la cocina con la vajilla para acomodarlo en la mesa del comedor voltea a ver a Hinata y le sonríe-¡Hinata, muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Está delicioso tu crema y tus panecillos de zanahoria, creo que les pondré a lado una bola de nieve de vainilla.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Chef Choji-mintió Hinata. El mismo le había dicho que no le agradaban los postres, así que poner nieve de vainilla a lado del pan haría el postre muy dulce para el paladar del dueño de la casa. Ella no daría su opinión, al fin y al cabo ella no era la chef.

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre-insiste el joven regordete.

-Choji aun así te tengo que llamar la atención, tenle respeto a Sasuke es el que te da un sueldo-le discutio el joven de pestañas largas, le quitó la atención que tenía al chef para seguir subiendo nuevamente las escaleras-continuaremos esta charla otro dia, estare en la oficina de Hinata.

En el segundo piso se podía escuchar la regadera encendida, suponía Hinata que en esa casa no batallaban para tener agua caliente.

Ventajas de ser rico.

Su jefe directo abre la puerta de la oficina que se le asignaría en esa casa. Empieza a explicarle la programación que tenían y como agendar las citas. No se veía difícil, solo era cuestión de aprender. El joven le pidió que cambiara las juntas con el horario y con las personas que estaría.

-Entonces desde aquí manejare la agenda principal de todos- dice Hinata para retroalimentar la información que le habían dado- cada uno de su equipo tiene una columna-con su dedo índice señala la pantalla en la primera columna- por ejemplo: este dice Juugo entonces aqui pondre las actividades bajo el horario establecido.

-Así es, entiendes rápido-dice el moreno sonriendo- cada que lo actualices les llegara a la aplicación de su celular. Trata de poner la sala de junta y el piso correspondiente.

-Muy bien, creo que entendí-dice la pelinegra mientras pasa las actividades del día de mañana.

Este trabajo era más sencillo de lo que parecía, el programa no era de su agrado veía muchos errores. Kiba podría hacer un mejor programa con los ojos cerrados. Termino de pasar los horarios rápido y volteo a ver al joven para preguntarle.

-¿Es el mismo programa con la misma agenda con el señor Uchiha?

-Esa agenda la manejó personalmente, por problemas de las secretarías pasadas-hace una pausa por unos segundos se levanta de su lugar para asomarse en el pasillo después de esto cierra la puerta-escucha Hinata, me agradas mucho pero debes de saber un par de cosas. Tienes que ser muy discreta con la información que te daré.

-¡Oh!- dice sorprendida- Muy bien, te escucho.

-No puedes hacer algún pase con Sasuke-le explicó el moreno con su cara seria- por eso te tengo aquí, las últimas que han estado en la oficina del edificio han intentado...meterse en sus pantalones y el hombre es…

Entonces Hinata comprendió.

-Oh- repitió nuevamente-no pensaba hacer eso.

-Si, Natsu nos dijo que eras … especial.

-¿Perdón?- ese comentario no le gusto.

Es más, ni el anterior. Sí, el hombre era atractivo pero Tokuma y Neji también lo eran. No es el único hombre en el planeta tierra. Es más, no es el más atractivo de Estados Unidos. Estaba Brad Pitt y Keanu Reeves.

Se estaba alterando y no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación.

-Si ya sabes…

-No, no se- respondió Hinata ante lo que decía. Realmente no sabía que les dijo Natsu de ella-¿como que especial?

-Nos dijo que eras...ya sabes.

-Sigo sin comprender- contestó fríamente Hinata, sabía que su ceja derecha se estaba levantando. Si algo sabía de su prima era que hablaba de más.

-No quiero decirlo- confesó el moreno.

-Desgraciadamente yo quiero saberlo- le respondió rápidamente Hinata, ahora sí sabía que tenía su ceja levantada. Si se preocupan por el dueño de la casa enojado no quieren saber como es ella enojada-¿qué dijo Natsu de mi?

-Tu vida no es tan…¿activa?

Paciencia. Necesitaba paciencia. Lo peor de la situación es que sabía que no solo había dicho eso Natsu de ella. Estaba segura de que hablo de más.

-Eso no es todo ¿verdad?- no sabía para qué preguntaba. Necesitaba un cigarro y tal vez golpearlo a Natsu y a el. La siguiente reunión familiar, que si no mal recordaba le tocaba al tío Hoheto, eran el gochas. Ese día se iba a vengar.

-...no…

-Les dijo que creía que era lesbiana y que me iba a dedicar a nuestras creencias¿verdad?

-Hn…

-Te dejaré terminar de lo que me tienes que decir-dice mientras cruza las piernas y cruza sus brazos. Si, estaba enojada. No lo iba a negar- después de eso te diré lo que necesitas escuchar de mi. Así que, continúa tu lista- termino de decir un par de tonos más altos.

-De acuerdo, tranquila-empezó a decir el joven de cabello castaño-admito que eso fue lo que más nos llamó la atención a los tres- así que no era su curriculum, no eran sus estudios los que les interesaban. Querían a una mujer ordenada, que no quisiera meterse con el dueño de la casa, que supiera cocinar y que acate órdenes-pero el verte el dia de hoy con tu actitud y tu trabajo nos hizo olvidar lo que nos dijo Natsu. Eres perfecta para el puesto y sigue en pie mi propuesta, si se desocupa o necesitamos a un diseñador gráfico serás nuestra primera opción.

-Mejor dime las otras cosas que querías decirme, no vas arreglar nada en estos próximos veinte minutos-le dijo Hinata sinceramente.

-¿Vas a fumarte un cigarro como Natsu?-le pregunta el moreno a lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza- fumatelo cuando estés abajo apunto de irte- le recomienda el joven para luego continuar con la conversación-no puedes hablar mucho del tema de los primos de Sasuke-empieza a explicarle el joven de pestañas largas- la señora Chiyo habla mucho pero si tenias duda del trabajo de ellos y me refiero de Obito, Shisui e Itachi son un tema que no se habla mucho. Evita hablar de ello, no hables con las esposas de ellos. Se discreta.

-Muy bien ¿Es todo?

-¿Sigues enojada?

-¿Es todo?-volvió a preguntar Hinata pero ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-Si.

-Comprendo la situación pero no juzgues a todas las personas- empieza a decir Hinata desde su lugar- me hubiera gustado que fueras sincero desde el inicio, aquí el problema es que conozco a mi prima y se de su problema para hablar. Así que te aclare algunas cosas-sentenció Hinata al moreno de pestañas largas que aparte de ser hermoso no le importaba que era su jefe directo. Es más si la corren, no importa-Uno el más importante: no me meteré con algún Uchiha asi que no te preocupes. Dos: no soy lesbiana ni asexual,no hay nada de malo en serlo pero no lo soy. Tres: los Hyugas tenemos nuestras propias creencias que no pienso hablar contigo. Cuatro: se defenderme así que no me falten al respeto.Y cinco: sere discreta en todo lo que haga-estaba lo que le seguía de enojada, entonces comprendió que el moreno la veía nerviosa.

No se escuchaba la ducha. Giró su cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia donde el asistente personal tenía fija la suya y vio que en la puerta se encontraba el dueño de la casa vestido en unos jeans ajustados con una camiseta blanca y arriba de eso un saco. La observó y le sonrió. Le causaba gracia la situación.

-Señor…

-¿Me permites unos minutos con tu asistente personal?-dice el dueño de la casa que no le quitaba su mirada en ella-¿Te gusta el vino?¿un pinot noir?-sorprendida y avergonzada asiente con la cabeza. Fue un buen día de capacitación, le tendrían que pagar el dia.

-En un momento se lo traigo, señor- dice el joven moreno antes de retirarse.

-Mi asistente personal tiene su propio asistente personal- empieza a decirle el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá-es un puesto que jamás pensé que debería de existir.

-Hn..

-¿Eres pariente de Natsu?-pregunta el hombre nuevamente a lo cual asiente con la cabeza- Así que eres una Hyuga.

-Así es- respondió ella

-Puedo ver cierta semblanza.

Todos los Hyugas se parecían. El tipo de piel y el color de los ojos eran características que los distinguía. Hanabi solía bromear que como se pasaban la ropa de segunda mano podrían ser los siguientes Weasleys. Y si eran diferentes, siempre se sorprendían cuando les decía que era pariente de Natsu.

-Siempre han dicho eso-contestó.

Estaba segura de que iban a enlistar todas sus inseguridades ¿quieren decirle todos sus defectos el dia de hoy?

-Ella es...ruidosa-dice el hombre mientras saca de su bolsa del saco una cajetilla de cigarros-¿gustas?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa después de unos segundos, el hombre le acerca la caja de cigarros Lucky Strike y toma un cigarro para ponerlo en sus labios. El hombre sacó un cigarro para él y de su otro bolsillo sacó un encendedor. Ambos encienden sus cigarrillos para que el silencio reine en el cuarto.

-Vi tu curriculum vitae- dice el joven empresario mientras le da una calada a su cigarro-¿estás segura que quieres tener este puesto en vez de buscar uno de tu área?

-No se-respondió Hinata encaprichada ante la situación.

Si no la quería contratar no era su problema. Sus palabras despertaron algo en él; cuadró los hombros y entrecerró los ojos. Este era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le respondiera, pero si trataba de intimidarla, su cercanía estaba creando una reacción completamente incorrecta en su cuerpo.

-Hinata¿verdad?-vuelve a preguntar el hombre-te me haces familiar, siento que tu cara ya la he visto en algún lugar,

-Compartimos un vuelo de seis horas hace unos días,

-¿De los Ángeles?-dice el hombre mientras levanta una ceja-¿eres la gamer?

-Sí…-contestó sonrojándose.

Necesitaba alcohol, esto era demasiado embarazoso. Escuchan que tocan la puerta y entra el señor Hyoton. Hinata estaba considerando en hablarle como cualquiera, podía sacar una que otra maldición que dicen sus tíos. Les deja la botella de vino con sus copas vacías en el centro de la mesa.

Antes de retirarse del cuarto le menciona al señor Uchiha que Karin había llegado y se encontraba en la sala.

-Danos unos minutos más y ya bajo- le responde mientra abre la botella para servir en ambas copas. Le pasa una copa a ella a lo cual lo acepta.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, un sorbo al vino y luego una calada al que sus párpados bajaron ligeramente, haciendo que su expresión fuera ilegible.

-¿Escucho todo?-pregunta Hinata.

El de cabello negro arqueó las cejas en un desafío silencioso. Las comisuras de su boca se crisparon divertidas.

-Solamente los cinco puntos mas importantes-dice mientras le da un gran sorbo que hace acabarse su copa de vino.

El tiempo se suspendió mientras continuaba su enfrentamiento de miradas. Hinata observo como es que se pasó una mano frustrada por su espeso cabello negro, dejándolo un poco torcido. Antes de hablar la Hyuga solto un suspiro.

-No era mi intención.

-Es entretenido...-le contestó el dueño de la casa- nunca nadie había puesto en su lugar a Haku. Te lo digo yo que tengo años de conocerlo-dice mientras vuelve darle una calada al cigarro y por un momento la Hyuga pudo ver un destello de fascinación que iluminó sus ojos oscuros.

Hinata se acerca a la mesa para dejar las cenizas en el cenicero. Todo esto le daba mucha pena, pero sabía que era culpa de Natsu.

-No volverá a pasar-dice Hinata terminando se su copa de vino-no fue su culpa...

-Eres...interesante- la interrumpe , Hinata se encogió de hombros, pero los pelos de la nuca le hormigueaban.

Ningún hombre la había mirado jamás con tanta intensidad. Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció cuando él le sonrió mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Como hombre de negocios puedo ver que hay talento en ti-explica el hombre de ojos oscuros -en este momento no tengo un puesto de diseñador gráfico, pero si hay algún puesto que se abra tanto de diseñador gráfico o alguno administrativo te lo haremos saber. Por el dia de hoy has terminado, puedes retirarte.

Se levanta del sofá para encaminarse a la puerta. Esta plática había terminado y sus jefes ya conocían un su lado enojon. Le da una última calada al cigarro para tranquilizarse y deja la colilla en el cenicero

-Gracias…-respondió apenada mientras lo veía alejarse de la oficina.

Decidió abrir la ventana para que se dispersaran el olor a cigarro. Estaba muy apenada por el día de hoy, no pensó que esto sucediera así.

Empezando a bajar las escaleras escuchó varias voces, la mayoría masculinas. Cruzo por un lado de la sala sin que la vieran para poder entrar a la cocina y tomar sus cosas. Si todo iba bien podría salir por la puerta que estaba en dicho lugar. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar su toper con su pechuga de pollo a medias, tal vez esta era la razón por la que estaba de un humor más sensible. No había terminado de comer.

Estaba **hangry**.

-Hinata ¿ya te vas?-pregunta Choji que estaba entrando a la cocina- No, no, no te puedes ir. Necesito que me ayudes a servir la crema por favor-le dice nervios el joven regordete- Deje el pan en el horno y solo estamos esperando a Tayuya que está en la entrada en la revisión. Deja corro por el pan. Gracias Hinata, te debo una.

-¡¿Que demonios?!

-Acostumbrate a el…-escucha que le dicen desde el otro extremo de la cocina-siempre le he dicho que es buen chef solo que no se sabe organizar.

-¿Como puede dejar el pan en el horno hasta el último?-pregunta Hinata mientras deja sus cosas en la esquina de la cocina. Podría servir la crema en su los lugares en lo que llegaba, aunque con ese sobrepeso no pensaba que llegará en cinco minutos.

-Disculpa si fui grosero.

-Si lo fuiste- le dice Hinata mas tranquila, lo voltea a ver y le sonríe- disculpa aceptada.

-¿Y el señor Uchicha no lo fue?-pregunto el moreno que sonaba extrañamente esperanzadora.

-Aún no-respondió la Hyuga viendo al moreno, este solo levantó una ceja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llevar los platos?

-Por favor.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Hora:9:00 pm

Estaba lo que le seguía de cansada, los tylenol si habían ayudado para su dolor muscular pero su cansancio mental era otro. Lo que hacía por el dinero. Despues de dejar los platos en la mesa se retiro rápidamente de ahí. Tokuma fue demasiado bueno con ella, tenía veinte minutos esperándola afuera de la residencia mas aparte la dejó dormir en el asiento de copiloto. Todavía llegando fue muy amable y le ayudo hacer la cena cuando no debía. Esta noche se le ocurrió hacer lo más rápido y que sabía que todos iban a comer: pastel de carne. Durante la cena se le ocurrió a Neji que buscara información sobre las finanzas del estado de California. Si alguien conocía el oscuro secreto de hacktivism que compartía con sus mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, era su primo Neji. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía cómo era que descubrió este secreto.

Se encontraba en la planta baja, específicamente en el sofá de la sala con su computadora prendida. Neji estaba en la oficina con sus tíos Hoheto y Iroha discutiendo las estadísticas del del negocio, su hermana Hanabi estaba en el invernadero de urban Farm viendo el progreso del crecimiento de los vegetales. Todo indicaba que mañana en la mañana vendrían los Aburame ha dejar cierta cantidad de insectos para ver la fertilidad de algunas plantas y para algunos de sus insectos los dejarían para un festín. Esta era la decisión que deberían de tomar para las plantas que ya no les eran favorables.

Empieza a teclear rápidamente algunos códigos y con sus algoritmos, normalmente cuando hacía este tipo de cosas siempre lo hacía con sus mejores amigos. Debía de mandarles mensajes lo antes posible. Para no dedicarse a este tipo de cosas, porque no lo puso en su curriculum vitae, se sorprendía como era sencillo entrar a una base de datos a nivel estatal. El estado de California debía de cambiar a su gente, cambia su locación por si es que la llegan descubrir y lo que penso que podria tardar un par de horas solo fueron treinta minutos. Bajo la información y mando a imprimir todos los datos que quería, acto seguido borro el sus movimientos de la página principal del estado California. No era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas, Shino era el mejor y el más inteligente. Tendría que mandarle mensaje para que revisara que hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, en este caso no robó dinero solo saco información que aun no salía en la bolsa de valores y unos cuantos datos de las finanzas. Mandó imprimir otro de los documentos que se veían interesantes y escucho que la impresora se encendía.

Apaga la computadora dejándola en la mesa que tiene enfrente de ella, por primera vez se relaja en el día y estira su cuello en el sofá. Inspira profundamente y con su mano derecha toca su frente.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Más bien dolor de la vida- respondió Hinata con los ojos cerrados mientras masajea su frente-muchas gracias por ayudarme en la cena.

-No tienes porque agradecer-dice su primo que traía en sus manos un tazón lleno de palomitas y dos Dr. Pepper-voy a ver Mad Max ¿quieres sentarte a mi lado y decir todas las frases?

-Aun no me las aprendo.

-Si te aprendiste los diálogos del señor de los anillos, no me sorprendería que te aprendieras los de Mad Max- le dice su primo que se sentaba a lado de ella para encender el televisor- la rente en la tarde y nadie en esta casa sabe apreciar lo tan bien que está hecha esa película.

-Es una obra de arte, no me ofendas.

-Por eso eres mi favorita- le sonríe su primo mientras le pasa las palomitas- iba a esperar a Ko pero mi hermano está meditando en su cuarto y no lo quiero interrumpir.

-Oh, hace mucho que no medito.

-Meditaste con los ojos cerrados todo el regreso de Boston para aca.

-No fue aproposito- responde Hinata cohibida-el entrenamiento con Neji y el trabajo nuevo me estresan más de lo que pensé.

-Solo no te esfuerces mucho, Hina.

No recordaba mucho de la pelicula, talvez solo vio los primeros treinta minutos pero si supo que necesitaba ese momento de salirse de su realidad. Un momento en el que no tenía que pensar en que hacer o que estaba escondiendo información a su familia. Sus primos se preocupaban mucho por ella y ella se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Hubo un momento en la noche donde sintió como era cargada y trasladada hacia la cama, estaba segura que escucho la voz de Neji diciendo que él la podía cargar. Su familia era lo mejor, a pesar que su papá estuviera en otro estado siempre se sentía apoyada. Su cabeza la acomodaron sobre la almohada y en ese momento recordó cuando era niña que su mamá la cubría con sus sábanas. Hace mucho que no recordaba a su mama.

Estaba cansada eso era lo tenia, solo necesitaba dormir y evadir responsabilidades.

Cuando abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido, verificando que su hermana aún estuviera dormida. Bajo las escaleras lentamente se le hizo extraño no ver a Tokuma dormido en la mesa o en el sofá, supuso que esta noche si duerme en su cama. Salió por la puerta trasera para ir al invernadero que estaba a unos metros en el patio de su casa. Urban Farm estaba en crecimiento había un poco de vegetales, tenia un buen tiempo que no iba a ver su sembradío. Este día antojo de un jugo de zanahoria y tenía ganas de desayunar un grilled cheese con espinaca y tomate cherry. Cuando divisó que su pequeño sembradío había surgido con todas sus fuerzas sacó unas ocho zanahorias del suelo. Para su mala suerte sus espinacas aún no estaban listas pero su tomate cherry estaban en su punto. Antes de salirse del invernadero, vio el sembradio que había dejado Natsu al acercarse vio dos espinacas que estaban listas para salir. No lo pensó dos veces, le podía llevar el desayuno y confesar que eran de sus vegetales.

Feliz cargando con su cosecha entra a la cocina para poder empezar preparar los ocho grilled sandwich mientras sazonaba todos los panes. Limpia las zanahorias con mucho cuidado para después de esto tomar el extractor de jugos que estaba en uno de los cajones debajo de lavaplatos. Era martes por la mañana, significaba que hoy pasaba la basura a las seis de la mañana. Prepara la cafetera antes de subirse a cambiar a su cuarto, con la lámpara de su celular busca unos jeans y decide el dia de hoy usar una blusa de color pastel con unos tenis de piso. Se quita su pijama, que se la había mandado Shino desde japón hace unos días tenia de estampados un hermoso pikachu en toda la parte superior, se pone un pantalón de licra y esta ocasión decide ponerse una hoodie para el entrenamiento. Escucha ruido en el cuarto de enfrente, ve su reloj y en efecto son las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Lista para sufrir otra vez los ocho kilómetros más largos?

-Así es.

-El día de hoy yo te llevaré al trabajo- le dice Neji con una sonrisa- lo único malo es que entro a las siete de la mañana, ¿no te molesta que te deje antes?

-Es tu día de suerte- le dice mientras empieza a estirar sus músculos- tengo el café y el desayuno preparado.

-Eres mi héroe, Hinata.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchicha  
Hora:6:30 am

Esta ocasión fue más sencillo para ella la revisión, la mirada penetrante e intimidante de su primo hicieron que los uniformados no lo hicieran incómodo. Neji enojado, nadie quiere verlo. Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla para encaminarse con los otros dos uniformados del dia anterior. El joven moreno de cabello afro la estaba esperando sonriente junto con su compañero.

-Me alegra volverte a ver Hinata, tenia que despues del enojo del dia de ayer del señor Sasuke no volverías a venir- dice el moreno de cabello afro que junto su compañero de cabello estilo emo asentía con su cabeza a lo que decia- Le decia a Izumo que ayer se perdió un buen espectáculo que hizo fuera de su casa con el señor Hyoton ,no te asustaste¿verdad?

-Estoy acostumbra a tener las mañanas parecidas con personas que tienen problemas de la ira.

Tan rápido se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se arrepintió de decir estas últimas palabras. Se sonrojo al pensar que dio información de mas pero eran situaciones familiares, las cuales sabia que después de unas horas se estaban amando y abrazando. Los dos uniformados la ven detenidamente por unos segundos para después reírse fuerte.

-¡Pro-pro-problemas de de la ira!-dijo con dificultad el hombre llamado Izumo entre risas. El otro uniformado no paraba de reírse de su comentario. Pasaron así un par de minutos se trataban de poner serios, posaron sus ojos en ella y nuevamente Hinata escuchó el inicio de sus vez este era su ultimo dia, si hoy la correrian. Ella sola hizo su propia tumba.

-Ahora entiendo porque te agrada tanto Hinata, Kotsu- dice el joven de cabello castaño al el uniformado de cabello afro. Gracias a esto pudo saber el nombre de los vigilantes platicadores- mi nombre es Izumo, mucho gusto Hinata. Ustedes las Hyugas aparte de hermosas tienen un sentido del humor bueno.

-Natsu es una ocurrente que nos hace el día cuando nos cuenta sus historias-explica Kotsu más tranquilo-espero poder coincidir con alguna de ustedes en algún espacio para comer.

-Igualmente.

-El señor Sasuke, acaba de terminar su rutina de ejercicio-le informa Izumo que le sonreía de oreja a oreja-no tiene más que un minuto que entró a su casa.

-Gracias…

Se alejó rápidamente, no sabía cómo continuar las pláticas con ellos. Era oficialmente su primer día de trabajo, solo tenía que evitar cometer los mismos errores del día anterior. Entró a la casa por la puerta trasera, sacó de su mochila los toppers de su comida para guardarlos en el refrigerador. Lastima tener un buen refrigerador y tenerlo vacío. Volvió a su mochila para sacar el café recién molido que le entregó el señor Shibi en la mañana justo cuando terminaban su ruta ,tanto como a Neji como a ella se sintieron muy agradecidos. Si era su dia de suerte.

Saco la cafetera que tenía guardada en la alacena para luego lavar la tetera, busco en su mochila la naranja que se había traído desde su casa quitó una parte de la cáscara para ponerlo en el filtro junto con el cafe. El olor de café estaba volviéndola a la vida. Lo malo de esta mañana era por cuestiones de tiempo su desayuno tendría que hacerlo en el trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era un mal trabajo.

No tendría que interactuar con otras personas.

Empezó a precalentar la estufa, ahora si venía más preparada que el día anterior. El desayuno tanto de ella como de Natsu, su jugo de zanahoria recién hecho estaba en su termo de Sailor Moon, el café preparado y su comida en el refrigerador. El sartén estaba en su punto para calentar el grilled cheese, lo coloca y empieza a mezclarse los olores. El olor del café y el olor del desayuno era demasiado exquisito. Toma uno de los platos limpios para colocar su desayuno en el, acerca una taza para vertir su cafe y por ultimo toma un vaso de vidrio donde vierte su jugo de zanahoria.

Neji estaba emocionado en la mañana por el desayuno que había hecho. Ella estaba emocionada por que la comida le había tocado a Neji y le había mandado un salmón con salsa. Hoy no iba a estar hungry. Miro su celular para revisar la hora y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era.

6:45 AM

En ese momento recibido varios mensajes seguidos de un número desconocido.

_hinata, soy yo. Shoji_

_digo Choji_

_sos sos sos me quede dormido_

_ven a la central de cocina, estoy terminando de hacer el desayuno_

_sos sos_

Esperaba que la Diosa Kaguya le diera paciencia para no matarlo. Agradeciendo que ese día había decidido traer tenis, se sale por la puerta trasera y empieza a trotar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a correr unos tres kilómetros antes de entrar al trabajo?

Llega a la cocina donde esta joven cheff, en pijamas, terminando de hacer un omelet. El peor omelet que había visto. Ni Hoheto hacia ese tipo de omelette.

-¡Rápido llevaselo!- se lo dio en la mano- Entra por la entrada principal, aún no llega el carro. Tenemos suficiente tiempo y la agenda de él no está tan llena-le dice rápidamente el joven regordete-te debo una.

Definitivamente el ambiente laboral era estresante, Hinata nuevamente vuelve a correr por las calles pero con las manos ocupadas con un desayuno que estaba segura que se lo iban aventar en la cara.

-Fuuuck.

Estaba acercándose a la casa cuando ve un carro en la entrada de la residencia. Definitivamente, el hombre con el que habia compartidó una copa de vino la noche anterior andaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué traes en la mano?-escucha que le pregunta una voz de una mujer-¡Ay dios mio! No me digas, no quiero saber.

-¿El desayuno?

-¡No quería saber!- dice la ama de llaves nerviosa- Le dije que no se desvelara tanto, pero estaba tan feliz por como le fue en la cena- empezó a decir la señora chiyo mientras se movía de un lado hacia el otro- Anoche le fue muy bien, estábamos impresionados de lo que creo. Hasta alcanzamos a comer nosotros-continuó diciendo sin parar la señora Chiyo- Su padre, el chef Chouza, estaba muy orgulloso de él.

-Bien por el…

-Y ahora piensa entregar eso…- dice enojada la ama de llaves- me lo dejarán sin trabajo.

-¿Tan temprano con drama?-escucha qué pregunta el asistente personal, ve el platillo que trae Hinata y pregunta con miedo-¿que-que es eso?

-El desayuno del señor Uchicha…

-¿Eso?¿A estas horas?

-Así es..

-No es una buena forma de empezar el día- dice el moreno.

De lo cual Hinata estaba de acuerdo. El carro empieza acercarse hacia ellos.

-¿Nos va a gritar mucho?-pregunta Hinata.

-Lo más probable-responde Haku aceptando su destino, acto seguido busca su celular en su bolso del pantalón- espero tenga ganas de taco bell.

-¿Nos va a despedir?

-Oh, no querida- dice la señora Chiyo enojada-nosotros tenemos un contrato, si van a despedir a alguien es a ti.

Bueno, así termina su buen día.

Decide entrar, a esperar los gritos que se merecía del día anterior. Entra a la casa seguida por Haku, deja el plato con el omelet en el comedor para encaminarse a la cocina. La sorpresa fue para ambos, verlo sentado en la isla de la cocina con su taza de café apunto de darle un sorbo.

-Buenos dias ¿esta el carro listo?-preguntó el hombre de ojos oscuros después de darle otro sorbo al café.

-Apenas llegara el carro, señor.

\- ¿Creen que me puedan esperar? Aun no termino de desayunar y seria una lastima dejar el jugo de zanahoria a medias.

-Tómese su tiempo señor, le daré las indicaciones la señorita Hyuga de la agenda mientras.

Suben las escaleras rápidamente para entrar a su oficina.

-Cuando me refería a ayudar a Choji, no me refería a que hicieran su trabajo.

-Pe-pero ese es mi desayuno-explico tartamudeando Hinata.

-Lo era.

-Escucha, no fue aproposito. No volverá a pasar.

Eso lo silenció. No fue una declaración particularmente agresiva, y ni siquiera levantó la voz, pero fue lo más abierto que jamás había sido sobre toda esta situación, y sabía que Haku lo entendía.

-Escucha Hinata, me agradas bastante pero eso no significa que tienes que ayudar a Choji. Debes de dejar que pelee sus propias batallas.

Hyoton Haku estaba hablando desesperado. Y estaba en todo su labios del moreno se separaron mientras continuaba observando a la Hyuga.

-Mientras Sasuke no entere que tu preparaste parte de su cena y el desayuno que está comiendo, no debe de haber problema.

-¿La cena?-preguntó en voz baja la pelinegra.

-Ughh..-se quejo el asistente personal del hombre de ojos negros-Choji es muy bueno, es muy flojo pero muy bueno-explicó el moreno a la de ojos grises- el dia de ayer se llevo todo el crédito de la cena, dijo que solo le ayudaste a picar los porque lo hizo-siguio explicando el joven de ojos cafes- Sasuke pidio repitio plato de la crema y los vegetales son su gusto culposo.

-Oh.

-Natsu me lo advirtio pero no le creí- decía Haku mientras se paraba de su lugar-eres demasiado buena que no sabes enojarte cuando deberías de.

-Si me enojo -contesto la pelinegra que lo miraba sorprendida-creo que estoy...desconcertada ¿qué haremos?

-No te preocupes-dice el joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta- yo me encargo de Choji, esto esta mal. Antes de que empieces a limpiar necesito que me actualices la agenda de los demas, se agregaron dos nuevo en la columna de integrantes del área de compras- explica el joven que se pasaba su mano por su cabello largo-hay tres juntas que se agendaron y dos nuevas por meter. Zabuza te marcará o te mandara mensaje directo desde la pagina para ver lo de lo junta con el señor Danzo.

-Oh, entendido.

-Lo siento Hinata-dice nuevamente Haku- lo único bueno de esto es que está de buen humor.

¡Claro que estaría de buen humor!

Es un grilled cheese y jugo de zanahoria.

Hinata ve como se retira de su oficina Haku, suspira para sí misma y se sienta en su lugar. Le daba pena bajar, decidió adelantar el trabajo que le había mencionado revisó su correo y vio las modificaciones que tenía que hacerle a la agenda mientras esperaba el sonido de la puerta fue hasta diez minutos después que escuchó la puerta de la entrada principal.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, camino a la cocina y en efecto: su desayuno no estaba.

Tenía dos opciones: se comía el horrible omelet que había hecho Choji o se comía el desayuno que le había hecho a Natsu.

La respuesta era sencilla: Natsu jamás se enteraría del desayuno que le preparó. Estaba de malas el día de hoy.

-Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor.
> 
> Como los que ya han leído esta sección: me odio por empezar con el fic más largo. Cada capítulo entenderán un poco de más de su pasado ( Fuckin Summer solo le queda el epilogo).
> 
> Esto lo hago por gusto, la idea original era escribirlo en inglés y jamás publicarlo lol.   
> Fuckin Summer es un fic corto y de su pasado. Hay más interacción de los Hyugas, en este apesar que crean que hay muchas interacción son los que menos tendrán. Creo que este es el peor capítulo que he escrito, pero cuando lo escribí mi mood era que fuera cómico. Así que no lo cambie.
> 
> Se supone que estos capítulos son los más cortos, lloro porque nunca son historias sencillas. Why soy asi?
> 
> Estoy detenida en las escenas del capítulo 7, 8 ,9 y 11. Les faltan unas cuantas escenas pero estan de acuerdo que ya inicio Attack on Titans?
> 
> Lo próximo que actualizare es Fuckin Summer y la otra historia.
> 
> Preguntas que rondan por su cabeza:
> 
> 1¿Porque no son parejas canon algunas? Ni yo entiendo.
> 
> 2¿Algún día harás un fic de parejas canon?Tal vez, depende de mi cabeza. Nunca fui normal, dicen que me golpee muchas de chiquita.
> 
> 3¿Que prefieres NaruHina o SasuSaku? Nunca he leído alguna historia de ellos, pero sí podría. Hoy no, mañana tampoco, pero sí podrí tienes buenas historias mandamelo por un review.
> 
> 4¿Cual es tu pareja top? SASUNARU. Se aman, a mi nadie me quita esa idea.
> 
> 5¿porque escribes parejas cracks? Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Recuerden que es un UA, esto es fuera del manga Naruto. Aún no lees todo el trasfondo que saldrán en los capítulos 8 y 9
> 
> 6¿Verías Boruto? Me está llamando la atención, porque aburrimiento. Why not?
> 
> 7¿Cuantos capitulos llevas plasmado? hasta el momento 12 y estoy en un bloqueo no se como continuarlo por eso inicié este capítulo.
> 
> 8¿Personaje favorito? Creo que es obvio, pero es Neji.
> 
> 9¿Con quien debio de haber terminado Sakura? La verdad con todos menos con Sasuke. Naruto y ella pudieron hacer una buena pareja tenían todo el potencial. Lee admiraba a Sakura tanto por su fuerza y su belleza. Kakashi nunca dudo de ella y la apreciaba mucho. Itachi pudo haberla amado más. En fin, no me gusto el mensaje indirecto que dio Kishimoto.
> 
> Conclusión:
> 
> x)Kishimoto hace buena historia solo no sabes conectar los personajes que es un hombre que hace shonen y no shojo.
> 
> x)Pudo haber continuado Naruto y tener otra guerra más entretenida. Habria mas capitulos de Naruto sin fillers.
> 
> X)Había personajes que tenían potencial, el solito los destruyó.
> 
> x)Le teme al éxito por eso los personajes femeninos aunque los amaba no les dio su lugar.
> 
> ¿No te gusta la historia?
> 
> Rumbale, no lo leas. Aquí acepto criticas constructivas y educadas.
> 
> Si a mi no me gusta el HashimaraxMadara por ejemplo ( nunca he leído un fic de ellos, si tienen uno que recomienden manden el link, los fanarts de ellos me gustan mucho) simplemente no lo leo. No agredas al autor o trates de cambiar sus ideas. Hay tantas historias por leer para todo tipo de personas.
> 
> No actúes como un baby boomer.
> 
> PD. Lean Fuckin Summer si tienen duda de su primer verano traumatico
> 
> Pd2. Ya subire el prologo de I know what you did last summer en estos dias, esa historia me faltan unos cuantas escenas pero espero avanzar primero en este fic y luego terminos las otras escenas del otro.
> 
> Esta historia solo la pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de Ffnet y aquí. No tengo wattpad.   
> SORRY.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte III. Joven, desempleada y con una familia atipica. Lidiar con ellos toda las mañanas es un deporte extremo. Su pasado a causado en ellos traumas que todos los dias tratan de superar. Parece ser que el apellido Hyuga es un mal augurio. SasuHina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Fucking Rich people.  
> Rating:T a M  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Jamás me pertenecera. Minato y Kakashi son los mejores.

Capítulo 4  
Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Dia: Martes  
Hora:10:00 am

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina con su laptop encendida mientras hacía el diseño del tatuaje de Neji. Después de una semana de trabajo en su nuevo empleo apenas estaba acostumbrándose para sobrellevar sus trabajos. Unos días antes había hablado con el tío Iroha del marketing que llevaba del negocio de urban farm, entre la plática el tio le sugiere que se anime a hacer propio negocio independiente.

-No me agrada que estes de asistente personal de un asistente personal, eso es un un puesto inventado- le había dicho mientras estaban revisando la cosecha y las semillas del siguiente mes- eres muy buena como diseñadora grafica, busca algún cliente por fuera. Te apoyamos en todo, aparte los Hyugas somos demasiado buenos en lo que hacemos.

Los días siguientes en esa semana habían sido diferentes, después de que Sasuke se comiera su desayuno parecía que se le hacía costumbre.

Era la misma rutina de siempre.

La Hyuga llegaba a tiempo dejaba el platillo de Choji en la mesa con su jugo de naranja o café a lado, ese no era el problema.

El verdadero problema era que cometía el error de dejar su desayuno en toppers en la mesa de la cocina, donde él llegaba y tomaba su desayuno. El desayuno que era preparado por las manos de un Hyuga. Solo recordar que nunca comería lo que le mandaban la ponía de mal humor.

Nadie se mete con su desayuno ni con su café.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy haciendo el diseño del tatuaje que Neji quiere-le contestó Hinata a su hermana que estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser el uniforme del equipo de lacrosse.

La castaña de ojos grises se acerco en donde estaba Hinata y vio la pantalla de la computadora, uno de sus mechones largos cayo sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y con cuidado se lo acomodo. Ambas se sonrieron. Algo que admiraba de Hanabi era su habilidad para los deportes. Natsu y ella no eran nada atléticas en hacer deporte en equipo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-pregunto Hinata.

-Estás viendo a una de las nuevas delanteras-dice sonrientemente la menor de las Hyugas-me pasaran estos días cuando serán los entrenamientos de la semana, la verdad el entrenador Hiruzen es un anciano que no se si pueda tenerle suficiente respeto-confiesa la castaña mientras sacaba un tazón de las puertas de la cocina

-Hanabi..-advierte la pelinegra.

-¿Hay cereal?

-Felicidades por tu puesto, sabía que lo lograrías. Solo no seas mala con el entrenador-dijo Hinata sonriendo ignorando el comentario de su entrenador, en fin algo siempre tenía que quejarse Hanabi.

-Si fuera cereal ¿donde estarías?-la castaña preguntó al aire.

-El cereal está en el refrigerador.

Hinata continúa diseñando el tatuaje cuando hace una pausa mientras ve la computadora, después de pensarlo unos minutos

-Pasame un tazón.

-Your wish is my command-le dice mientras sirve en los tazones cereal y leche-entonces haces tatuajes.

-Es una idea que tiene él-le empieza a explicar a su hermana menor- estuvo investigando en los pergaminos que tiene el abuelo en la casa pareciera que en el clan había reglas que entre ellos existía, como una división en la familia.

-¿División?

-El primer hijo siempre sería de la rama principal- hizo una pausa para tomar el tazón que le daba su hermana-el segundo hijo era la rama secundaria.

-Eso suena denigrante- dijo su hermana mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella para comer su cereal.

-Lo peor que me contó es que los marcaban-dice Hinata mientras veía a su hermana que le estaba prestando atención-puede ser que era un clan pacifista pero tenían ideas muy arraigadas. Les ponían un sello en la frente- continuó explicando la mayor de las hermanas Hyugas- ese sello era símbolo de que tenían que proteger a la rama principal.

-Agh, eso suena terrible.

-Neji quiere volver a Los Ángeles para investigar más al respecto-hace una pausa para darle una cucharada a su cereal-le tomo una foto al sello que venía en los pergaminos, estoy tratando de hacer un diseño similar a ese.

-¿Para qué quiere tatuarse eso?

-No tengo la menor idea, solo le dije que no lo quería tatuado en la frente.

-Imagínate, sería como un mara salvatrucha.

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle a su hermana el sonido de su celular interrumpió la plática. Toma su celular, se sorprende al ver el nombre de la persona que le marcaba.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Aun nada, ese es el problema-contesta la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica-se que no trabajas el día de hoy, pero ¿crees que puedas venir en un par de horas al edificio?

-¿Cuál edificio?- preguntó para después darle una cucharada más a su cereal, no era su culpa que le hablara el día que no trabajaba.

\- Fan Constructions, te mandaré la dirección a tu celular- dice rápidamente Haku-¿tienes como venir?

-No tengo quien me lleve-responde Hinata, era su dia libre no debía de trabajar y la estaban molestando para acudir a un lugar donde no estaba establecido en su contrato.

-Pide un taxi o un uber, nosotros te lo pagamos.

-Los taxis y los Ubers son caros desde donde yo vivo ¿seguro que quieres que vaya?-volvió a insistir Hinata.

Su hermana la veía de reojo, no era común que recibiera llamadas telefónicas. Normalmente, era algún familiar o alguno de sus amigos pero sus amigos no se encontraban en el Estado de Massachusetts.

-Se te pagará el doble el día de hoy- eso captó la atención de la pelinegra- necesitamos que nos ayudes y Sasuke está de mal humor.

Mordió su dedo pulgar del nerviosismo. Necesitaba dinero, pero eso implicaría cambiar su semana laboral y los pocos proyectos que tenía.

-Muy bien, creo que puedo llegar en dos horas.

Hyoton Haku le agradeció rápidamente y luego le colgó. No era frecuente que su jefe la hablara a su numero de celular. Con un gran bostezo, se levantó de su lugar para servirse café. La mirada gris de Hanabi estaba posada en ella intentando leer su mente.

-¿Que no se supone que hoy no trabajas?-pregunta Hanabi viéndola con sus ojos grises y grandes-No me gusta como te habla, siempre puedes demandar.

La pelinegra subió a la encimera, siseando de dolor por las piernas doloridas. Había cambiado su día ya que después de esa llamada prometía volverse loco rápidamente.

-Me pagarán el doble.

La respuesta causó en la menor que guardara silencio en la cocina. El hecho de que sus días se centrarán en el trabajo de asistente en lugar de diseñar la hizo negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste

-Deberían de respetar sus horarios de trabajo-dice la castaña terminando de comer el cereal-estaba hablando con el hermano de un amigo, es abogado, siempre gana todos los casos.

-Hanabi deja de ligar con los hermanos de tus amigos-regaña a su hermana menor.

-¿Yo?¿ligando? -la mira inocentemente la castaña-Ni que fuera Natsu.

* * *

Ubicación:Boston,Massachusetts.  
Fan Constructions  
Dia: Martes  
Hora:2:00 pm

Tuvo suerte que encontrara un taxi que la quisiera llevar a su destino, había marcado con las Inuzuka si tenían vuelta a Boston a la cual le respondieron que no lo tenían. Pago el taxi mas caro de su vida para después de esto bajar de él. Como era su dia libre, decidio usar una falda larga plisada de color rosa pastel con una camiseta de tirantes negra de top y un cardigan de color morado pastel. Traía puesto unas zapatillas con tacon chico solo porque venia a la empresa pero en su mochila tenía guardado sus tenis de piso, que eran los que estaba usando en su casa.

Entra a la empresa y tiene un dejavu. Era el mismo protocolo para entrar a la residencia, lo bueno de esa rutina era que se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Se acerca a lo que parece ser donde están las secretarias, dos mujeres rubias con una piel envidiable se encontraban sentadas detrás de la recepción. La gente pasaba a lado de ella vestida con trajes de oficina, algunos corrían a los elevadores y otros solo pasaban a un costado de ella con vestimenta casual. Se sentía perdida en un mar de gente.

-Buenos días, busco al señor Hyoton.

-El señor Hyoton no recibe visitas-dice la mujer sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

Deja vu.

-Para agendar pase con mi compañera, las citas están disponibles para dentro de tres meses.

-No entiende, yo trabajo para el-explica Hinata nerviosa- me pidió que viniera a esta dirección.

-¿Trabaja para el señor Hyoton?-eso llama la atención de una de las rubias- Eso es imposible.

No tenía ganas de discutir, se alejó de la recepción para tomar su celular. Tardó dos timbres para que le contestara Haku que se oía de mal humor, le avisó que estaba en la recepción esperando que la dejaran pasar. Pasaron unos segundos después de que colgara, dio la media vuelta y espero a que sucediera. Una de las rubias contestó el teléfono, abrió tan grande sus ojos que parecían dos pelotas de tenis, colgó el teléfono para después buscarla con la mirada.

-Señorita Hyuga, el señor Hyoton la está esperando-le dice la rubia en un tono aberrante-pase con mis compañeros, el piso al que va es el sexto.

Después de pasar la segunda revisión para poder subir al elevador camino hacia este. Mínimo unas diez personas entraron, aplano el botón para ir al piso que le indicaron. Si el elevador se detenía la gente bajaba para darle espacio entre ellos mas sin embargo no faltaba que subieran un par de personas mas, después de unos minutos fue su turno de salir de ese infierno humano.

-¡Por fin llegas! Te puedes quedar en mi oficina, te tendré que dejar que arregles la agenda de mañana de Sasuke- empieza a decir el moreno que lo esperaba en la entrada del ala-se que te dije que lo hacía personalmente pero tengo una junta en unos minutos con los jefes. Tayuya vendrá contigo para que le ayudes con unos archivos que hay que reacomodar-continúa diciendo mientras caminan por lo que es un pasillo lleno de oficinas pequeñas divididos por una pared de vidrio- contestaras unos correos si puedes del cliente que está interesado del material, en unos minutos te mandare mas instrucciones ¿alguna duda?

-No-dice mientras entra a la oficina de Haku que solo le daba órdenes apresuradamente.

-Manda mensaje si tienes dudas-insiste el joven moreno antes de retirarse de ahí.

De pronto se encontraba sola en la oficina de su jefe cercano. Empezaba a relacionar el grado de estrés que tenía Haku sería el proporcional al estado de ánimo del dueño de la empresa. Se sienta en el escritorio, ve la computadora encendida y comienza a buscar el programa de la agenda de Sasuke. Revisa el correo que se encontraba abierto, suponía que era el de Haku en la empresa, se prepara para acomodarlo. Si bien encontró el programa, tampoco era de su agrado, para acomodar la agenda. Reviso los correos, cambio la sala de citas y confirmó el horario por medio de mensaje de texto con Haku.

_Ni siquiera te dije que programa usar ¿como lo supiste? La agenda está bien. Cambia la junta de mañana con el Señor Madara en el décimo piso de Uchiha Brothers Company._

Hinata hizo el cambio que le pidió en unos minutos.

La agenda estaba preparada para los eventos de ese día y si no hubiera cambios al día siguiente. Empieza a revisar los correos no deseados y ve un mensaje de una constructora que se le hacía conocido el nombre.

Todo indicaba que el señor Hyoton intentaba vender el material que habían discutido unos días, al leer los correos se les respondía que no estaban interesados por el momento. Si la memoria no le fallaba era la constructora donde trabajaba Tokuma, decidió aventurarse a mandarle un mensaje explicándole la situación y tratar de cerrar una venta.

Estaba viendo la bandeja de entrada cuando escucho su celular vibrar mientras seguía leyendo la oferta que hacían versus lo invertido, su sorpresa fue ver el mensaje que recibió:

_Hina, te marcó en tres minutos._

Comienza a vibrar su teléfono que estaba a lado de la computadora. Eso fue menos de tres minutos, dudo en contestar pero sabía que no había opción.

-¿Qué haces en Boston? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que venir?

-Hola a ti también-contestó Hinata mientras leía los correos recientes- me hablaron que viniera a la empresa, no son muy organizados que digamos.

-Aghh…

Escucha su queja desde el otro lado de la línea, se imaginaba que estaba su primo afuera de una sala de juntas con un cigarro en la mano.

-¿Sabe alguien que estás en Boston?

-Solo Hanabi.

-Eso quiere decir que nadie-vuelve a contestar su primo-lo siento Hinata pero le mande mensaje a Neji, él pasará por ti.

Hinata maldijo en voz alta, estaba molesta como sorprendida. Tokuma se había atrevido a decirle a Neji había viajado a la ciudad de Boston sin avisar.

-Te quiero mucho, tu lo sabes-insistió su primo Tokuma desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica-También sabes que pasaría por ti si pudiera y nos llevamos esto hasta la tumba, pero no quiero que regreses sola en taxi. Neji pasará por ti.

-¿Para eso me marcas?-pregunto exasperada.

La silla de Haku era cómoda, observó el cuarto lo limpio que estaba. Era un cuarto chico, con paredes de color crema tenia varios archivadores y estantes donde había suficientes papeles que creía que podían hacer un bosque.

-Esto es más importante que el otro tema que te hablaré-dice su primo, Hinata pudo escuchar una voz de una mujer a lo lejos- nosotros estamos interesados en la compra del material de tu jefe, sería un pago por medio de transferencia ¿sabes cuánto están pidiendo?

Hinata les pasa el precio que estaban pidiendo y la lista de materiales que incluía. La persona que hizo el pedido había repetido el material de otro mes y ninguno de los materiales podía ser usado en los proyectos que tenían. Escucha que Tokuma hablaba con una mujer al otro lado de la línea, suponía que su jefa directa.

-Se nos hace un precio muy alto-contestó.

Hinata apretó los labios para evitar reirse, era cómico pensar que estaban dos Hyugas haciendo negocios como judios. Ironías de la vida.

-Podemos darte un setenta por ciento de lo que pides en efectivo para el dia de hoy.

-No nos conviene Tokuma- respondió Hinata.

Había estado revisando los correos y para poder cerrar la venta tendría que decir una mentira piadosa.

\- Tengo otra empresa interesada en pagar el material al mismo precio que ofrecemos, solo que nos dan el cincuenta por ciento del pago de inicio y lo demás lo van pagando en lo que resta del año adicional con un cinco por ciento.

-Espera, podemos mejorar la oferta- dice su primo.

Tardan unos minutos donde Hinata podía escuchar que estaban discutiendo la mujer con su primo. Es difícil de creer lo lejos que habían llegado con una sola llamada telefónica. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar cerca de los archiveros, vio unas cuantas carpetas desordenadas y una nota con un mensaje romántico.

Quien pensaría que Hyoton Haku era un rompecorazones.

-Podemos hacer pago en efectivo del sesenta por ciento que ofrecen y el cuarenta por ciento que resta podemos pagarlo en los próximos tres meses, sin ganancia.

Hinata sonrió para sí misma.

-Solo seria cuestion que me pases la direccion a donde mandaria el material, les mando en el correo con el número de cuenta a depositar y el material que viene incluido- no sabía si había alguien encargado de cerrar la venta o si alguien se encargaba de mandarla, pero trato de sonar lo más firme posible.

Tokuma se despide de ella y luego colgaron la llamada.

Estaba feliz de poder haber sido útil rápidamente, solo faltaba que viniera la mujer llamada Tayuya a darle las siguientes órdenes. Se sentó nuevamente frente a la computadora, observó en la bandeja de entrada había un correo nuevo de la constructora donde trabajaba Tokuma, donde le confirmaban la forma de pago y el interés del producto. Estaba apunto de mandar el correo cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Ojos grises se sorprenden al ver los ojos oscuros.

Hinata brinco en su lugar y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por el miedo, él no pareció tener la misma reacción hacia ella, por supuesto. Frunció el ceño con demasiada fuerza. El Uchiha cerró la puerta de la oficina mientras algo profundo dentro de ella se tensó de nuevo con solo mirarlo. Este tenía una complicada combinación de molestia y algo más que no sabía describir.

-Señor Uchiha- dijo suavemente.

Debía admitir que vestía de manera elegante con su traje negro de dos piezas, la Hyuga lo seguía mirándo mientras él cerraba la distancia con una carpeta metida debajo de su brazo.

-Hyuga, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntó malhumorado el de ojos oscuros.

No tenía una respuesta correcta que darle. Podría decir la verdad, pero no estaba segura que él le creyera. El la miró parpadeando. Después de unos segundos de silencio, los ojos oscuros se clavaron en el rostro de la Hyuga, sin pestañear y sin expresión. Hinata seguía sin darle una respuesta y el hombre enfrente de ella estaba comenzando a enfurecerse.

-¿Dónde está Hyoton?

-Yo...yo..-dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar-me pidieron que viniera.

El parpadeo del Uchiha fue tan lento que podría haber durado un día. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Esta área está prohibida, no se quien te dejó entrar-vuelve a decir el joven de ojos oscuros esta vez enojado sin gritar-quien quiera que fuera está despedido.

Algo que no era exactamente vergüenza o humillación recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata. No estaba segura de cuál era exactamente la emoción. Los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron en la computadora portatil. No tenía que ser un genio para unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Usaste la computadora de Haku-volteo a verla y continúa diciendo- ¿fuiste tú quien cambió mi agenda?

Hinata vio en cámara lenta como era que el joven de ojos oscuros miró hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos.

-No puedes manejar mi agenda como si fuera algo tan fácil. Necesito ayuda por aquí. No necesito a alguien que me estorbe-dijo en tono cortante.

-Ya le dije que me citaron aquí-respondió Hinata, si se acercaba más tendría que usar el puño suave y no se arrepentiría de ello.

Hinata quería aclarar la situación. No necesitaba que se molestara más de lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado. Tragó saliva recordando que habían estado en una conversación incómoda hace unos días y esto se estaba complicando. Tal vez si era el ultimo dia que trabajaria ahi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -continuó preguntando con su ceño fruncido.

Abrió la boca para darle la respuesta pero las palabras no salieron de este. Su mente dejo de funcionar y los nervios invadieron su cuerpo.

-Me equivoque de ti, si eres como todas las demás. Solo piensas en como meterte en la familia. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? El curriculum era demasiado bueno, pero resultaste igual que todas las mujeres...

Algo se apodero de ella, porque no lo dejó terminar. Podría gritarle porque uso la computadora, podría regañarla porque hizo algo incorrecto pero juzgarla eso no podría. Se prometió cuidar mucho a su persona. No lo pensó, solo levantó su mano derecha y la acercó a la mejilla derecha del hombre.

Estaba muerta.

La iban a despedir y luego iba a matar. Mínimo fue una cachetada. Si hubiera sido el puño suave se lo hubiera dado en el cuello para al menos tenerlo una hora noqueado para poder huir del Estado.

Sasuke tenía su mano derecha colocada en su mejilla afectada. Tenía los ojos abiertos con sus pupilas dilatadas. Hinata notó entonces que sus mejillas se sentían húmedas, estaba llorando. Cuando se enojaba solía llorar, raras veces pasaba.

-No se donde se encuentre el señor Hyoton-trata de decir Hinata rápidamente, su voz sonaba chillona eso era lo que pasaba cuando lloraba-en su correo recibirá la propuesta de la constructora con la cual acabo de colgar para la compra del material que solicitó.

Tenía que ser profesional y madura. Sus mejillas se estaban acalorado. Ni siquiera había podido mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que este era su último día.

-Ire en busca de Tayuya para mi siguiente trabajo, que tenga buen dia.

Fuckin dia.

* * *

Ubicación:Boston,Massachusetts.  
Fan Constructions  
Dia: Martes  
Hora:4:00pm

Después de haber cacheteado a su jefe, las siguientes horas estuvo esperando su mensaje de despido. Nunca llegó. Encontró a la secretaria del piso seis, Tayuya, que la puso a organizar algunos planos con los contratos. La mujer cursaba su segundo trimestre de embarazo, por lo que le explicaba la maternidad y como la hacía pasar malos ratos el bebe que aun no nacía.

-Me la vivo en el baño vomitando-le explicaba desde su lugar, detrás del escritorio-si puedes evitar trabajar mientras estés embarazada, ¡hazlo!

-Gracias por el consejo-dice la única Hyuga en el cuarto-lo tomare encuenta si me llego a embarazar.

-Eres de gran ayuda-dice la mujer embarazada de cabello abundante y rojizo-mi esposo me había encargado que le ayudará en el presupuesto de materiales- le explica la mujer- la próxima vez que vengas te lo presento, es el ingeniero civil de estos nuevos proyectos.

-Me imagino que tiene mucho trabajo.

Hinata miró los contratos que había terminado de organizar, no tenía ganas de entablar conversaciones pero sabía que tenía que más duró en el asunto de los amigos y Tayuya parecía ser una buena persona.

-Demasiado, no tienes idea. El señor Uchicha es un workaholic-le dice la mujer mientras se tocaba el abdomen- solía viajar con ellos y alivianar la carga de trabajo, pero este niño me está haciendo pasarla mal.

-Si vuelvo a venir te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Hinata aunque sabía que no iba volver. Acababa de abofetear al dueño.

La intención es lo que cuenta.

Los ojos grises de Hinata notan como una mujer de cabello rojo entra corriendo por la entrada principal. Se detiene enfrente de Tayuya para tomar aire. La mujer embarazada se levanta de su lugar para ofrecerle una botella de agua.

-¿Viene en camino?-le pregunta mientras entrega la botella de agua.

-Si

-¿De mal humor?

-Viene mejor que en la mañana, la verdad no estuve en la junta de ahorita-explica la mujer de cabello rojo con lentes que se quitaba sus zapatos de piso- pero aun así está de malas,Onoki no aceptó el proyecto de el estado Minnesota- le contó la mujer de cabello rojo a Tayuya, mientras que está sacaba del cajón del escritorio unos tacones grandes para entregárselo en la manos.

-¡No me digas eso!

-Todos estos meses tirados a la basura-dice la mujer de lentes que se ponía los zapatos- eso me dijo Suigetsu que sí estuvo en la junta.

-¿Pudiste remediar mi error?

-No se como lo hizo Sasuke- contestó la de lentes-pero si lo logro. Se lo vendió a una constructora que está en crecimiento. Vengo de alla, se entregó el material más aparte entregaron un 60% del pago-le continuó diciendo, ve su celular de mano y la voltea ver a la mujer embarazada- avisa a todo el piso que llega en diez minutos.

La mujer de cabello rojo entaconada se encamina al baño para acomodar el cabello. Tayuya en su computadora manda un mensaje en un grupo de chat de trabajo después de esto se levanta de su lugar para dirigirse a algunas de las oficinas, cada oficina que entraba y avisaba todos se levantaban para acomodarse. Si no mal recordaba la agenda que había hecho era un maratón de juntas de cinco de la tarde a nueve de la noche.

-¿Hyuga? Tú eres una Hyuga- escucha que dice muy segura la mujer de cabello rojo mientras se acercaba a verla invadiendo su espacio personal-¿Hinata?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Claro que nos conocemos-dice la mujer alejándose de ella- recuerdo perfectamente quien me dio las palizas en los campamentos-dice la pelirroja viéndola fijamente- años de no saber de ti.

-¿Uzumaki?

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta sorprendida la mujer embarazada terminando de avisarle a todos que el jefe venía en camino-el mundo es muy pequeño.

-Pensé que todos los Hyugas estaban en California-dijo la mujer de lentes. Hinata sonríe discretamente al solo pensar las múltiples respuestas que le podía dar ante tal aseveración.

-Karin, viene subiendo por elevador- le avisa una mujer que entró corriendo por la puerta principal- apenas mandare imprimir el reporte del material para dejarlo en su oficina ¿puedes hacer tiempo?

-¡Ayame pareces novata!-le gritó Karin a la mujer castaña-¿qué esperas?¡corre! No viene de buen humor.

-¿Que haras Karin?-pregunta preocupada Tayuya mientras Hinata veía como corría la mujer llamada Ayame-¿le pedimos de cenar?

-Tenemos una cena saliendo de las juntas-le explica Karin a Tayuya- tu marido tambien va asi que estas incluida- pasa sus manos por sus cabellos-¡Me estresa! Solo tenía ese maldito pendiente en el día Ayame, de seguro estaba besándose con el guardia del piso cuatro.

-No la culpo, está guapo-responde la mujer embarazada-si no tuviera este compromiso -decía esto mientras señalaba su vientre-yo también estaría besándo me con él.

-¿Tu marido no es impedimento?

-Me preocupa más el bebe.

A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de las puertas del elevador seguido de varios pasos, parecía una escena de la película del lobo de Wallstreet donde entran varios hombres vestidos con ropa de oficina. En el centro de ellos se encontraba el Uchicha que tenía menos de tres horas que había cacheteado. Si le contara al tío Hoheto estaría muy decepcionado que no lo hubiera noqueado.

-Sasuke, estaba hablando con Tayuya de los nuevos contratos de los empleados- empezó a decir rápidamente Karin para distraerlo de la junta-si nos vamos expandir necesitamos a otro diseñador de interiores.

-Podemos hablar de eso en la sala de juntas con el resumen del material que me van a entregar-responde el joven de ojos oscuros, mira a la joven de ojos grises detenidamente-Hyuga¿puedo hablar contigo en la oficina de Haku?

-Claro- no tenía otra cosa más para responder.

Tanto como Tayuya como Karin la miraron con lástima, mínimo no tenía el descaro el hombre de despedir gente en privado. Sabia que en el fondo las dos mujeres le estaban suplicando que los distrajera para que le diera el tiempo suficiente a Ayame de llegar.

Caminan ambos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del señor Hyoton, él con su mano derecha toma la perilla para girarla y poder entrar a la oficina. El corazón de Hinata estaba latiendo más de lo normal por los nervios, pasa ella primero y luego entra el para después de esto escuchar el portazo de la puerta.

Necesitaba un cigarro.

Ve como el joven de ojos oscuros se sienta en una esquina del escritorio, saca de su bolsillo del saco una cajetilla de cigarros para ofrecerle uno de lo cual no se niega. Prenden los cigarros y al mismo tiempo le dan una larga calada.

-Lamento haberte gritado-dice el hombre de ojos oscuros viéndola a los ojos, le hace una mueca para después exhalar el humo del cigarro.

-Te merecias la cachetada-dijo Hinata sin pensarlo, se sonrojó hasta el cuello por mas que trato evitó su mirada-lo siento.

-No creo que lo sientas de verdad-dice el joven de cabello negro seriamente, le da otra calada al cigarro hace una pausa y exhala el humo-cerraste una venta, la cual no era tu trabajo.

-De nada-contesta sonrojada y apenada. Estaba esperando que la despidiera, no debía porque asustarse por ello o peor llorar al respecto.

-Te puedes retirar por el dia de hoy-dice el joven que le daba otra calada a su cigarro, Hinata busco el cenicero para acercarse a dejar las cenizas.

Fue un buen trabajo, no lo veía tan mal. Estaba apunto de preguntarle con quien tendría que ir a firmar cuando ve que el hombre le da otra calada al cigarro.

-Te vemos en estos días en la mañana

¿No la iba a despedir?

-¿Enserio?-pregunta Hinata sorprendida.

-Tienes la mano pesada-dice mientras se toma su mejilla derecha para tocarla-si te dejo trabajando más tiempo, puede que gane mi segunda bofetada.

Eso provocó un sonrojo más intenso en ella, el de ojos oscuros la mira detenidamente, da una última calada al cigarro se acerca al cenicero para apagar el fuego de su cigarro. Se levanta de su lugar y exhala el humo para después verla nuevamente a sus ojos.

-Eres… diferente-le dice pasando su mirada en su cuerpo para regresar su atención a su rostro- ve a casa con cuidado Hyuga.

Dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Ella seguía sentada en el sofá sin creer lo que había pasado, con ambas manos se tocaba sus mejillas y en efecto estaban calientes. Se encontraba roja como tomate.

Malditos genes Hyugas.

* * *

Ubicación:Boston,Massachusetts.  
Afueras de Fan Constructions  
Dia: Martes  
Hora:5:45pm

Estaba nerviosa, sabía que Neji la mataría. Tendría que confesarle todo. Camino hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en contra esquina del edificio. No lo podria hacer tonto, era Neji, el genio de la familia.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría esconderselo a él?

Escucha que alguien la llama por su nombre, ojos grises ven otros ojos grises.

Fuck!

No estaba preparada para esto. Se acerca al carro de su primo, abre la puerta del copiloto para poder entrar al carro.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que venias a Boston?-pregunta con el el ceño fruncido su primo que era mayor por unos meses-Sabes que podía traerte Hoheto o Iroha si les avisabas.

-No fue planeado, solo me llamaron que viniera-explica nerviosa la pelinegra, toma un mechón de su larga cabellera para ponerlo detrás de la oreja.

-Fuck, Hinata! Tomaste un taxi desde las afueras de los suburbios hasta Boston antes no te pasara algo.

-Lo se.

-Eso fue muy antiprofesional con quienes trabajan-dice su primo mientras encendía el vehículo -te mandan a trabajar hasta acá.

-Lo siento.

-No me pidas disculpas-dice mas tranquilo Neji mientras manejaba-estoy molesto porque se darán cuenta de lo buena persona que eres.

Si supiera que acababa de abofetear a su jefe. Se lo podría decir, pero es darle una explicación más de lo sucedido y de la persona. Si aún no se ha dado cuenta que les trabaja a un Uchiha, tendría que mantener el secreto. Vio a través de la ventana mientras pensaba como se pondría si supiera la verdad sus primos. Gira su cabeza a la izquierda y mira a su acompañante que comparte genes con el. No podría hacerle esto, no lo quería preocupar pero lo quería tanto que le dolía mentirle.

Neji era su confidente y su amigo. Estaba decidida a continuar con la mentira para protegerlo.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Dia:Miercoles  
Hora: 2:15 pm

Los días pasaban y cada día se estaba poniendo de malas. Todos los días habían pasado como de costumbre. Llegaba en la mañana, iba por el desayuno de Choji entraba a la cocina y se encontraba al dueño de Fan Constructions sentado comiendo su desayuno. A veces era solo tomándose su café, otras veces comiendo su desayuno, en el peor de los casos ambos.

Se repetía la historia: él comía su desayuno y ella comía el desayuno de Choji que no estaba tan mal cuando se levantaba a tiempo. Nadie superara ese omelet, era feo con efe de foca.

-¿Hinata?

Escuchó que le hablaban desde la planta baja, se encontraba terminando de mandar el reporte que le pidió Haku de las inversiones realizadas el año pasado.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Segundo piso-responde mientras tecleaba más rápido.

Necesitaba terminar este documento, estaba atrasada con la limpieza del día. Aunque solo iba a dormir ese hombre a su casa no hacía tanto desorden. Todos los días era solo limpiar unos cuantos platos y limpiar los baños. Aun así estaba acostumbrada a limpiar al modo de Neji, así que barría y trapeaba como si viniera la reina de Inglaterra a visitar la casa.

-¡Hola extraña!-dice desde la puerta de la oficina su prima mayor-llevas varios días aquí y nunca coincidimos ¿te están molestando mucho?

-Natsu, dejame envió este documento. Debo abrazarte-dice Hinata terminando el trabajo que le pedía su jefe directo-¿Como aguantas todo este estrés?

-Lo dices por Haku y la señora Chiyo-dice sonriendo la hermosa mujer-ese par solo se dedican a estar nerviosos de todo.

Hinata sonrió afablemente a Natsu mientras envía el documento, se levanta de su lugar y la abraza con fuerza.

-No te afectan en absoluto, ¿verdad?

-No soy completamente inmune al estrés que tienen a diario, pero se ignorarlos.

-Nos haces falta en casa-dice Hinata abrazándola más fuerte-no te estoy obligando a que regreses, pero si quieres ir estos días puedes ir.

-Eres la mas tierna de todos- le contestó Natsu separándose de ella-tan seria y dulce como un ratón.

-Solo tu ves hermoso a los roedores-le responde Hinata sonriendo-¿estás en tu hora de la comida?

-Algo así-le sonríe la Hyuga mayor para explicarle la situación- la señora Rin y la señora Izumi están en su clase de yoga, los niños están en su entrenamiento así que por cuarenta minutos estoy libre¿Como te trata Sasuke? ¿Te ha gritado?

Hinata se pone a pensar en los eventos anteriores que había pasado.

¿Se merecían que le gritaran? Sí, lo más probable. Por alguna extraña razón después de la cachetada y de compartir su desayuno sin su conocimiento parecía que le perdía el miedo. Ella estaba segura que jamás descubriría su pasado. Había tenido oportunidad de cuestionar la más de una ocasión, desde que se encontraron en el aeropuerto.

-Hoy no.

-Uno nunca sabe si mañana le gritaran ¿verdad?-responde de buen humor la mujer de hermosa figura.

-Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que dejen de estar enojados conmigo o que le agrade a la señora Chiyo-respondió.

Ella se estaba preguntando que necesitaba Natsu cuando ella se volvió hacia ella, haciendo un gesto interrogativo hacia la cafetera que había subido y dejado en una de las esquinas de la nueva oficina.

-No quería bajar, asi que subi la cafetera-dijo- Puedes servirte, lo acabo de hacer.

Eso le hizo detenerse.

-¿Lo envenenaste?

Desde su posición en el mostrador, sonrió.

-Es buena idea, pero no ha llegado Hyoton o el Uchiha.

Natsu se rió en voz alta y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, preparó dos tazas de café.

-Entonces te sientes valiente-señaló Hinata al mismo tiempo que tomaba la taza.

-Estoy orgullosa de tu pensamiento criminal, se que haz estudiado los horarios asi que este café no tiene nada de las plantas que tenemos en en invernadero.

Y era verdad que tenían una sección para eso, pero solo los Hyugas sabía. Tomo un sorbo Natsu y luego le sonrió.

-Eres muchas cosas, Hinata, pero tonta no eres. Solo mi hermano Tokuma lo es.

Ella sospechaba que una de esas "cosas" era un lo problemática que era, los recuerdos de su pasado indirectamente involucran a Natsu. Eso la hizo encoger los hombros. Seguía molesta por lo que había dicho a Hyoton sobre ella, pero aun así debía estar agradecida que le consiguió un trabajo.

La universidad era cara. Y todos los días veía su cuenta le recordaba.

-Estuve a punto de perder los estribos con mi jefe-confesó Hinata.

-No me sorprende que te enojaras, Sasuke que tiene un mal carácter-dijo Natsu con una mirada divertida.

-El señor Uchiha es dueño de propiedades tienen una gran influencia política en varios Estados. No puede construir un condominio sin tener un buen equipo y para eso debes de tener carisma y carácter- dijo Hinata mientras daba otro sorbo grande a su café.

Había estado revisando los correos que le mandaban de otras empresas. El Uchiha era bueno haciendo negocios pero era pésimo para contestar los correos y en ellos venía quejas de su mala actitud. Si mejorara su forma de negocios y su actitud estaba segura que podría tener mas trabajo.

-La gente empresaria no se toma ese tipo de cosas a la ligera. Aprenderás a lidiar con el, dale un buen golpe de puño suave en la nuca- le sugirió Natsu desde su lugar.

-Y te preguntas por qué no les agradas a la gente, me estás dando ideas-Hinata suavizó sus bromas con una risa afable.

Natsu apoyó su cadera contra el escritorio para estudiarla. Esa mirada de Natsu solo significaba que necesitaba algo. Ella jamás hacía cosas sin tener un beneficio.

-Mañana crees que puedas venir a ayudarme a hacer unas galletas sin gluten y bajo en azúcar para los niños.

-Mañana no vengo-le explicó a Natsu

-¿Pasado mañana?

-Sabes que siempre te ayudare- ante la respuesta de ella recibe un abrazo de su prima la mayor y un beso la mejilla.

-Me encantas-le dice Natsu con una sonrisa-deberías quedarte el viernes con nosotros a dormir, tenemos un cuarto extra.

-No podría Natsu-empezó a decir Hinata, aun no estaba preparada para conocer a las parejas de Natsu.

-Claro que puedes, está decidido- dice mientras junta sus manos la mayor de las Hyugas, ella sabía que era muy buena convenciendo.

Hinata no resoplo. Al menos no lo haría en ese momento.

-Cenaras y te quedaras a dormir este viernes, asi el sabado te vienes conmigo asi dormiras mas que otros días.

-Hn…

-Ten cuidado, Hinata. Se te esta pegando la forma de hablar de tu jefe.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Dia:Miercoles  
Hora: 4:20 pm

Ese mismo dia despues de hablar con Natsu un buen par de horas fue demasiado buena y le ayudo a limpiar el segundo piso mas parte del primero. Había tenido bastante carga de trabajo en la agenda y en los documentos que le pidió Haku. La ayuda de su prima mayor le facilitaron muchas cosas, tanto así que tenía veinte minutos de haber terminado. Le parecía cómico que como era miércoles de lavar sábanas dejaba de broma un chocolate de menta en las almohadas, como si fuera un cuarto de hotel. Abrió su laptop, que ese dia no habia podido avanzar al tatuaje de Neji, se conectó al internet para poder entrar al ahí cuando recordó que no había en casa el shampoo y el tratamiento capilar que usaban los Hyugas.

Se encontraba muy concentrada haciendo el pedido que no se percató que alguien entraba a la cocina.

-¿Terminaste por el día de hoy?

-Oh, señor Uchiha-dice nerviosa Hinata mientras quitaba la mirada de su laptop-buenas tardes. No lo escuche.

Levanta la ceja izquierda el hombre de cabello negro.

-El señor Uchiha es mi papá-contestó mientras se acercaba al desayunador que era donde estaba ella con su laptop-llámame por mi veintisiete años no cuarenta.

-No creo que sea correcto-empieza a decir Hinata notando que el hombre toma asiento en uno de los bancos y poniendo sus codos en el granito del desayunador.

-Creo que tenemos suficiente confianza para decirnos por nuestros nombres-comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos oscuros- conoces donde vivo, sabes donde trabajo, haces mi agenda, compartimos vino y un par de cigarros.

Hinata se sonroja al pensar que no solo han hecho eso. Sin que él supiera que intercambiaban desayunos, ya lo había abofeteado y esperaba que la lista no continuará.

-Tra-tratare…

Se pone nerviosa fácilmente, más cuando el hombre la mira directamente a sus ojos. Por un momento vio que su mirada estaba en su cuello y eso la puso más nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de cambiar su atención, no quería que notara su pequeña cicatriz en su cuello.

-Veo que tienes el refrigerador vacío ¿te gustaría que lo llenara?

El hombre solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Podría hacerte el mandado de la canasta básica, por ejemplo: huevo, agua, pan, vegetales frescos algo para que puedas cenar rápido -explica Hinata rápidamente para que el hombre quitara la atención de su cuello. Le ponía nerviosa que se acordara de esa noche de verano.

-¿Que clase de vegetales?

La pelinegra pudo detectar cierta emoción en su pregunta, entonces recordó que Haku le había mencionado que tenía cierta debilidad hacia los vegetales.

-Los que me pidas.

-¿Tu harías la cena?

-¿Perdón?

-Si decidiera que llenaras el refrigerador, ¿tu harias la cena?-volvió a repetir el Uchiha.

El hombre la estaba estudiando. Tranquilo y especulativo. No parecía el mismo hombre de hace unos días que la había reprendido en una de las oficinas.

-Hay veces que Choji tiene más trabajo con Izumi y Rin-explica el de ojos oscuros al notar que la Hyuga no le daba una respuesta.

Oh.

-No está en mi contrato hacerle la cena-dice Hinata mientras se levanta de su lugar para guardar su laptop.

-Podemos agregarlo y darte un extra. Tanto como Izumi como Rin tienen una dieta estricta, Choji tiene demasiado trabajo con ellas con sus antojos.

Aún no tenía el gusto de conocerlas pero por lo que le había comentado Natsu, las mujeres estaban en una dieta estricta con especialistas. Al parecer los esposos de ellas estaban demasiado preocupados por la estabilidad de sus esposas que cada capricho era concedido.

Si querían un pastel a las cuatro de la mañana, Choji les hacía un pastel a las cuatro de la mañana.

-No puedo salir después de las cinco de la tarde-explicaba con toda la paciencia que la Diosa coneja le mandaba. Miro a la esquina y vio la máquina que la salvaría de ese momento.

-¿Cafe?

Hinata le pregunto a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza, preparó el café y el agua, encendió la cafetera y luego se reclinó contra la fría encimera pasando los dedos por uno de sus mechones. Le sirvió una taza de café a la cual el Uchiha bebió del humeante líquido marrón tan rápido como pudo.

-No tengo automóvil, mis familiares se turnan para pasar por mi y solo pueden a las cinco.

-Saldrás a la misma hora- le dice con voz monotona el hombre de cabello negro.

Hinata se sorprendió. Eso sonaba interesante. Un aumento por hacer una cena si podría hacer eso. Estaba apunto de darle una respuesta cuando la interrumpe el Uchiha.

-A menos que tengamos algo que hacer se te notificará con tiempo.

Su jefe podía ser persistente. Vaciló antes de darle su respuesta. Murmuró la afirmación y vio como era que el joven sacaba de su cartera dos pares de billetes de cien dólares para dejarlo en la mesa.

-¿Con eso será suficiente?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que compre?-preguntó resignada.

-Lo que tú puedas hacer de cenar-esa fue su respuesta antes de salir de la cocina para escuchar que subían las escaleras.

Hinata se levantó de su lugar, tomó la mochila y su bolsa para salir de su día laboral. Aún no terminaba el tatuaje de su primo, lo quería terminar lo más pronto que fuera. Paso algo muy bizarro que le causó un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Más bizarro que tener conversaciones humanas con el dueño de la empresa.

Cuando estaba saliendo del domicilio sintió una mirada en su espalda, giró su cabeza y pudo ver que el dueño de la empresa lo veía desde lo que era su oficina con una copa en su mano viéndola a través de la venta. Sintió escalofríos.

Creepy.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Dia:Miercoles  
Hora:9:00 pm

Después de que el tío Iroha pasara por ella y le contara como es que cerró las ventas el durante el día, llego a casa donde la mayoría de los Hyugas se encontraban. La cena se sirvió como de costumbre, esta ocasión siendo hecha por Neji y Hoheto.

Terminó su plato rápido y se retiró a tomar una ducha. A pesar de beber el café solo, la cafeína apenas la había golpeado. Sabía que para cuando saliera de la ducha, cualquier signo de consumirla se habría disipado por completo. Se frotó el cuerpo vigorosamente con un jabón líquido corporal que había ordenado hace unos días por amazon. Después de aplicar solo un poquito de champú a través de sus largos mechones y enjuagarse, cortó la ducha, se secó y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Se puso su pijama y regreso a la cocina, vertió el resto de la taza de café en una taza que tenía pintado una de sus obras.

Noto que aun había un plato de la cena acomodado, solo faltaba una persona para cenar y sabía quien era. Estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa cuando escucha que se abre la puerta principal, Hinata se voltea sobre su eje para encontrarse con los ojos grises viéndola.

Ko, silencioso y serio, se acercó a ella vistiendo aún su traje de pelea tradicional de artes marciales.

-Llegas tarde.

-Tuve mucho trabajo en el Dojo y no podía dejarlo para mañana.

Ko estaba tomando asiento cuando Hinata le acerca una taza de café. Se sonríen mutuamente, Ko toma su taza y da un sorbo grande a su café. La pelinegra se acerca a la cocina y pone su platillo en el microondas.

-¿Has visto a Natsu estos días?

La pregunta sorprendió ligeramente a la Hyuga, espero a que saliera el platillo y después de ponerlo frente a él le contestó.

-Hoy la vi en la tarde, entró a la oficina para saludar.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Te dijo cuando viene de visita?-preguntó mientras cortaba sus vegetales.

-De hecho si, que bueno que me recuerdas-dice Hinata recordando la invitación de su prima mayor-me invitó a cenar a su casa y para quedarme a dormir.

-¿Cenar?¿dormir?-pregunta Ko sorprendido al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba.

Los genes Hyugas estaban en todos. Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Lo se.

-Hina, querida ¿crees que puedas?

-Creo...creo que puedo-contestó sonrojándose más, ordenó sus pensamientos antes de mirar a su primo- Natsu ella siempre fue...

-Si..lo sé-responde el hermano de Natsu.

Ambos eran los peores para sobrellevar este lugar a dudas, la mayoría de los integrantes de los Hyugas sabían de la vida de Natsu, era un tema tabú que más de una vez era el motivo del silencio. Pero el silencio nunca había molestado a Hinata. No, lo que la molestaba era la forma en que se sentía cuando él la miraba así.

Sabía del secreto de Ko. Estará lista cuando él quiera hablarlo. Ko, continuo comiendo en silencio por unos segundos mas mientras Hinata terminaba de lavar los platos.

-Creo que no es mala idea, no me preocupa para nada como este viviendo su vida.

La pelinegra comenzó a secar los platos, aun dandole la espalda a su primo

-No es malo y ella no es mala-dijo Ko.

Tal vez defendiendo más la idea que defendiendo a su hermana.. Había terminado de secarlos cuando

-No claro que no, no lo es-contestó la pelinegra que no sabia que hacer con sus manos de lo nerviosa que estaba- desde hace más de quinientos años se practica esa clase…

-Exacto, es normal en los Hyugas- la secundo su primo ante la aseveración que le daba-¿que le contestaste a su invitación?

-Sabes que ella tiene el don del convencimiento-dice después de suspirar. Natsu desde la conocían podía convencer a cualquiera, excepto a sus tíos y a Hanabi- te puedo mandar mensaje cuando llegue.

-Eso nos haría sentir más tranquilos.

-Iré a decirle a los tíos-deja el mantel con el que estaba limpiando la mesa en el lavaplatos para salir del cuarto.

-Que la Diosa Kaguya esté contigo.

-La necesitaré -dijo secamente, incluso cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Dia: Viernes  
Hora: 2:15 pm

La mañana había transcurrido normal.

Había corrido sus diez kilómetros en la mañana junto con Neji, el tío Iroha la dejó a tiempo en el trabajo. Se había enojado en la mañana porque Sasuke se comió su desayuno y su café mientras él salía feliz de su casa.

La señora Chiyo estaba muy feliz porque Choji estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo en la mañana, aparentemente en la cena era cuando no le agradaba la comida por lo tanto casi siempre lo dejaba. Hinata se cuestionaba si la gente no comprendía que el de ojos oscuros no le gustaba lo que cocinaba el chef.

Le agradaba Choji, había días que comía con él en el comedor de los trabajadores inclusive cuando iba a dejarle la comida a sus vecinas pasaba a saludarla.

Ese día Hinata había llegado con una caja que tenía tanto carne de los animales de los Inuzuka, vegetales y frutas de los Hyugas, café y miel de los Aburame y huevos de gallina de uno de sus vecinos; le dieron cuatrocientos dólares que no iba a invertir en una tienda cuando podía invertirlo en negocio locales. Aún le sobraban doscientos cincuenta dólares para el mandado, prefería gastarlo en cosas que le faltaran o que él mismo pidiera. Termino de acomodar las cosas en el refrigerador que ahora se encontraba semi lleno.

Escucha su celular vibrar y se encuentra con varios mensajes de Natsu.

_¡Hola extraña! Tengo todo el material para hacer las cosas, vente a la casa de la señora Izumi._

Hinata pensó su respuesta antes de teclearlo.

_¿Se me permite eso?_

Natsu siendo la prima mayor con el mejor don de convencimiento le responde rápidamente.

_No seas tonta, si se te permite y le avise que vendrías. No puedo meter a los niños en la casa de Sasuke cuando no está él, la señora Izumi prefiere que vengas._

_¿Sabes hacer ceviche vegano? SOS_

Por ser parte de los Hyugas tenían sus tradiciones, las cuales una de las características es que antes de cualquier ceremonia tenían que estar puros.

Realizaban ayuno una semana completa, solo bebían agua y evitaban el consumo de carne. Así que los platillos veganos si sabían hacerlos. En sus creencias tenían varias fechas, pero solo tres eventos eran muy importantes para los Hyugas.

El solsticio de verano, el solsticio de invierno y el equinoccio.

Hinata le respondió que iba en camino, tomó su mochila y sacó del refrigerador su tupper de comida. El menú de hoy era patrocinado por Iroha que se lució con un salmón a la naranja con arroz y vegetales. Sale por la puerta trasera de la cocina y se dirige a la casa de la señora Izumi.

Se acerca a la puerta principal donde la estaba esperando Natsu.

-Entra te estamos esperando todos.

La casa estaba decorada elegantemente, un toque de minimalismo que hacían resaltar más las pinturas que tenían colgadas en la pared. Natsu que traía puesto un delantal, empieza a guiarla a lo que es la cocina.

-Señora Uchiha Izumi, le presento a mi prima Hyuga Hinata- le dice su prima Natsu a una mujer de cabello y ojos color café que debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un lunar que la hacía ver muy atractiva podría comparar su belleza como la exótica modelo Cindy Crawford.

-¡Oh dios! Ustedes son hermosas-dice la mujer que le acaban de presentar, Hinata nota que la mujer estaba cursando su embarazo.

-Ella es la que nos está ayudando en la casa del señor Sasuke-añadió Natsu, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata.

-El placer es todo mío- le dice Hinata de forma educada- tiene una hermosa casa.

-Gracias, la diseñadora de interiores hizo un buen trabajo con mis caprichos-le informa la mujer mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

-Hinata es una de las artistas de la familia- le informa la mayor de las Hyugas.

\- Estás en tu casa, Natsu me ha dicho que cocinas delicioso siéntete libre de usar la cocina. Los niños los voy a bajar para que estén contigo, Natsu. Me ire a cambiar para mi clase de yoga.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo ir por los niños. Puedes precalentar el horno, Hina- dice su prima para subir las escaleras e ir al segundo piso.

La pelinegra se dirige a la cocina y empieza a sacar todo los materiales. Harina de arroz, vainilla, chocolate amargo, azúcar entre otras cosas. Natsu entra con dos niños tomados de la mano, uno de cabello castaño como su madre y otro de cabello oscuro. Los dos con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, tal vez esa era su característica familiar al igual que los Hyugas.

-Te presento a nuestros ayudantes del dia de hoy Hinata- dijo Natsu con un tono de voz de maestra de preescolar.

Lo que hace el dinero, jamás les había hablado así alguno de sus primos. Tenia recuerdos felices de su infancia, otros no tan gratos.

-Son dos bebés de cinco años que no saben hablar- se burló Natsu.

-¡Si se hablar! No soy bebe.-dice el de cabello castaño enojado.

-Anda pues dile tu nombre.

-Me llamo Ichiro-dice el cabello castaño acercándose a la cocina-¿que haremos de comer?

-Mucho gusto Ichiro-dice Hinata sonriendo le al castaño-si me ayudan podemos hacer galletas de chocolate.

-Si te puedo ayudar- dice el niño que se sentaban en una de las sillas cercanas- vente Itaru, podremos comer chocolate si ayudamos.

El niño Itaru estaba parado aun a lado de Natsu, su prima lo nota y sonríe picaramente. Se pone en cuclillas para llegar al nivel del niño, se acerca y le susurra al oído lo que provoca un sonrojo muy notorio.

-Itaru, vamos a cocinar. Quiero comer galletas-insiste su hermano de pelo castaño.

-Las galletas serán de snack y de postre de la cena si se portan bien-los regaña Natsu antes la emoción de los niños.

Empezaron hacer las galletas con la ayuda de los niños, Hinata notaba que el de cabello negro evitaba verla a la cara. Les explicaba como ponerle chocolate a la masa cuando bajo la madre de los niños con ropa deportiva.

-¿Aun no llega Rin?

-Todavía no, señora.

\- Lo que hago por tener un parto más saludable y por mi marido-dice la mujer de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para estar cerca de la barra del desayunador. Hinata se había preparado un té Early Grey pero decide ofrecerlo a la dueña de la casa.

-Oh, hace mucho que no me daban un Early grey- dice la mujer que tomaba la taza con sus manos, le da un sorbo y le sonríe.

-No hay de que, no se si a la señora Rin le guste un té antes de hacer su clase de yoga- dice pensativamente la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que si me gustaria un te!

Escucha que dice una mujer que también se encontraba embarazada mientras entraba a la cocina

-Huele muy bien, ¿que están haciendo los niños?

-Galletas con chocolate ¿puede comer tia?- responde el niño de cabello negro.

Todo ese rato que tenian no había pronunciado ninguna palabra a lado de Hinata.

-Escucha Itaru-le empezó a decir Hinata dulcemente que se encontraba cerca de él -vamos a dejar que la masa repose tapada con papel film unos minutos en la nevera.

El niño evita verla a los ojos y solo asiente con la cabeza. Natsu sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver ese acto.

-Esperemos que el bebe me permita probar una de sus galletas-les dice sonriendo la mujer que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Hinata le preparo el té a la mujer de cabello castaño corto y mirada coqueta que se sentaba a lado de Izumi.

-Eres la nueva ayudante de Haku-dice muy segura la mujer de cabello castaño corto- te he visto que llegas muy temprano y te vas tarde.

-Así es.

-Eres una Hyuga-respondió Rin con ambas manos en sus cachetes mientras sonreía- amamos a los Hyugas, Natsu ha sido de gran ayuda estos terribles meses de embarazo. No se como Izumi pudo pasar uno gemelar antes que este.

-Después del de ellos, creeme que este es la gloria-dice la otra castaña mientras se toma el té.

-Te inflaste como una ballena azul-dijo riendo la de cabello corto.

Se levanta la señora Izumi de su lugar para caminar hacia un teléfono donde marca unos números, Hinata seguía viendo como los niños contaban los minutos para poder sacar la masa de la nevera. El niño de cabello negro la voltea a ver y es en ese momento cuando se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-¡Oh! Itaru tiene un crush- dice Rin riendo- No puede ser es todo un Uchiha, son muy obvios al enamorarse. Igual que su tío Obito, estoy viendo una viva imagen de él.

-¿Así era el señor Obito con usted señora Rin?-pregunta curiosa Natsu que sacaba de la nevera el tazón con la masa. Los niños se acercan para extender la masa sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Me recuerda al día que nos conocimos-decía mientras daba otro sorbo a su té- teníamos diez años, acababa de mudarme a la ciudad donde hay mucha diversidad pero no tanto como ahora-dice la mujer que veía a sus sobrinos detenidamente.

-¿De donde es?-pregunto Hinata.

-Nací en Oregon. Tengo rasgos asiáticos, porque mi padre lo es. Mi apellido no es muy común comparado con los apellidos que son más reconocidos en el área como el Uchiha o Takahashi- voltea a ver a Hinata que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a la historia-mi apellido de soltera es Nohara, y eso para unos niños de diez años era motivo de burla.

-Nos pasaba lo mismo a nosotros-contestó Hinata al recordar las peleas que tenían en primaria, era más por burla de sus ojos que el apellido pero los niños podían ser malos.

\- Su amistad durante ese tiempo de mi vida fue muy importante-dijo mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa- me confesó el día de nuestra boda que desde el primer día se enamoro de mi- dice mientras se sonroja.

-Siempre estuvo enamorado de usted.

-La mala del cuento fui yo, no me di cuenta de su amor hasta que estábamos en la carrera-dijo en voz baja.

-Obito no ha tenido ojos más que para ti- dijo Izumi que se acercaba en donde estaban-no fuiste mala, solo no estabas preparada aún.

-¿Tuvo algún novio antes del señor Obito?-pregunto Natsu que estaba cortando las porciones de galletas con los niños mientras Hinata estaba embarrando mantequilla en el platillo que pondrían en el horno.

-Crei estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo-explicó Rin que cerraba los ojos para recordar algún momento de su pasado, la señora Izumi sonreía y ponía su mano en sus labios- intente hacer que me prestara atención en alguna forma sexual, pero jamás lo tuve.

-Esa amistad causó en Obito muchas inseguridades-dice la señora Izumi dándole el último sorbo a su taza de café- que al final los unió más, después de todo siguen siendo amigos. Obito cada día sigue más enamorado.

-Es bonito escuchar su historia de amor-dice Hinata que se encargaba de poner las galletas en el horno.

Algo dentro de la Hyuga le causó una especie de felicidad al ver a los niños que se encontraban pegados al horno. Eran inocentes. Tal vez también sentía envidia.

-Nata, ¿cuando estarán listas?-pregunta el de cabello castaño.

Natsu se rió, por lo visto les era muy difícil decir el nombre completo..

-Cuando terminen el entrenamiento con Ebisu, podrán comer las galletas-dice Natsu desde su lugar- vamos a cambiarlos en sus uniformes, su maestro Ebisu no los entrena bien si van con ropa normal.

Natsu se retira con los dos niños tomados de la mano, no sin antes el de cabello oscuro se voltea a ver por última vez a Hinata la cual le sonríe.

-Puedes quedarte a comer galletas con nosotros, Nata- dice sonrojándose, da media vuelta y se va.

-Igual que su tío Obito- dijo mientras sonreía Rin al ver a su sobrino siendo romántico- los Uchiha son unos inútiles cuando se enamoran.

-Su padre fue más introvertido-dice Izumi mientras veía a Rin que tomaba las dos tazas para dejarlas cerca del lavaplatos-yo tuve que ser la que hacía todo, porque por él seguiríamos siendo amigos.

-Amigos, él sería el más frustrado sexualmente hablando- contestó Rin causando un sonrojo a Hinata-si los vi varias veces desnudo a ustedes dos, al principio les daba pena pasó el tiempo y nos acostumbramos a verlos.

El sonrojo de la Hyuga estaba más que presente, sentía su cara caliente.

-Buenas tardes ¿tan temprano estan hablando de sexo sin mi?

Escucha una voz alegre que va entrando a la cocina. Hinata miró a la mujer que estaba en la puerta y las demás mujeres la miraron con complicidad. Ese rostro se le hacia familiar, como si la hubiera conocido en su pasado.

Mas no recordaba.

-La clase la podemos tomar en el patio para poder trabajar con sus ejercicios de kegel antes de la clase de yoga-dice la propietaria de la voz, una mujer con un cuerpo envidiable que estaba segura que eran las medidas perfectas. Hinata la observa y confirma su sospecha. Americana con ascendencia japonesa, si esos ojos ligeramente rasgados eran de japoneses, en cambio ese cuerpo no era nada japonés.

-Tenemos que trabajar mucho si sus maridos vienen en estas próximas semanas, deben aprovechar la vida sexual que tendrán antes del parto. Recuerden que estarán en los mejores días para tener diversión para adultos.

-Otra vez esos ejercicios Ino- se quejó la madre primeriza- este peso que traigo encima me aprieta la vejiga.

-Los kegel es para que haga fuerte la parte del músculo y tengas mejores orgasmos-contesto la rubia de pechos grandes.

-Orgásmos, oh. Me gusta.

Las pisadas rápidas se empezaron a escuchar por donde estaban las escaleras, corriendo los gemelos Uchiha con cada paso que daban se escuchaban mas fuertes. Entran a la cocina vestidos con un traje completo de compresión para pelea.

Abre los ojos en grande la de ojos grises. Se parecía al que usaban cuando entrenaban entre familia.

-Los llevaré con Ebisu, señora Izumi-dice Natsu que entraba detrás de ellos- el día de hoy entrenan en el patio de su tío Madara.

-Esta bien, gracias Natsu-respondió.

-Golpeen a Ebisu por mi-dijo Rin sonriendo de oreja a oreja, voltea a ver a Hinata que estaba asustada ante tal comentario.

-Vas a asustar a Hinata-dijo Izumi.

\- Lo conozco por la academia, tuvimos el mismo entrenamiento-le explica la de cabello castaño corto a la pelinegra-es amigo de nosotros.

-Damas, hay que empezar el entrenamiento- dice la rubia mas no sin antes comentar-tengo sólo pocos días en lo que llegan sus maridos, los dejare una semana que se diviertan para luego trabajar ese parto.

Salieron las esposas de los Uchiha dejando solo a Hinata en una cocina que no conocía, se tocó sus mejillas no tenía la menor duda estaba sonrojada y caliente del rostro. Apenas estaba empezando el día, aún faltaba la cena con Natsu que eso le provocaría un enrojecimiento en todo su cuerpo estaba segura.

Decidió empezar hacerle la cena a Sasuke, por lo cual sacó del refrigerador los ingredientes que necesitaría: palmito, tomates, cebolla, cilantro, aguacate y coliflor. Picó todo en cuadros pequeños y los mezcló en un tazón, para terminar en una taza exprimió seis limones que mezcló con una cucharada de aceite de oliva y para sazonar puso una cucharadita de cayena y sal.

Todo lo puso en el tazón de los vegetales picados y volvió a mezclar todo. Era suficiente para las mujeres embarazadas y para Sasuke. Metió la cena en el refri para que se mantuviera fresco.

-Lamento tardarme Ebisu siempre intenta invitarme a salir y no se como quitarmelo de encima-escucha decir a Natsu mientras ésta entra a la cocina.

Si bien sabía Hinata que a su prima le encantaba la atención. Siempre fue hermosa y cautivadora como una sirena.

-No te preocupes Natsu.

-Huelen muy bien esas galletas-dice su prima que se agacha para prender la luz del horno-se ven bastante bien. Espero sepan igual como huelen.

-Neji la otra vez hizo unas de nuez moscada- le presume Hinata a su prima mayor, si ella tenia buen sazon Neji era el rey de la cocina.

-Los niños están fascinados contigo, en especial el pequeño Itaru.

-Natsu, no los molestes. Son unos niños.

-Eso no sería divertido- responde su prima mientras ríe-¿ya comiste?

El estómago de la menor de las Hyugas gruñó. Natsu vuelve a reír.

-Traje mi lonche para comer contigo.

Mientras comían ambas mujeres hablan de su día, Hinata le cuenta del viaje exprés a Los Ángeles. Después de un tiempo le pregunto de Iroha y Hoheto.

-¿Aceptaron a Hanabi en lacrosse?

Hinata le hizo un gesto incómodo.

-Así es- le da otra mordida al salmón.

-Eso fue inesperado-dijo, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza con alegría.

-Pobre entrenador-dice su prima desde el otro lado de la cocina terminando de lavar su plato-me pasas las fechas que sean sus partidos.

-En cuanto sepa te aviso.

-Me gusta ver sangre.

Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Si cenaras con nosotros verdad?-pregunta Natsu-teníamos planeado ir a cenar a un restaurante, pero Deidara prefiere cenar en casa así que pedirán comida china.

-Amo la comida china.

-¿Traes un cambio de ropa para mañana?

-Si- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba las galletas del horno para dejarlas enfriar.

-Lo bueno es que no se tienen que decorar-dijo Natsu.

-Solo es cuestión que se enfríen para que puedas comerlos-le informo Hinata a la mayor de las Hyugas.

-Así me gusta terminar el entrenamiento. Oliendo a galletas- dice Rin que entraba a la casa con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio, atrás de ella las seguían sus compañeras.

-Hinata hizo ceviche vegano ¿gustan? también vienes incluida Ino- dice su prima que se encontraba picando un mango- a mi me gusta el sabor que le da el mango.

-Esta ocasión declinó la invitación-dice la rubia que solo traía un top deportivo mostrando su abdomen plano y marcado- la siguiente clase si hacen de cenar, si les aceptare la invitación.

-Te vemos el lunes Ino- le dice Izumi que se sentaba a tomar su lugar en el desayunador, la rubia llamada Ino se retira dejándolas solo a las cuatros mujeres en la cocina.

Hinata estaba tratando de recordar dónde la había visto. Le era demasiado familiar.

-Cada día es más pesado con este bebe dentro de uno-dijo Izumi.

-Lo se, es muy cansado- dice Rin que sacaba del refrigerador dos botes de agua-entonces hicieron ceviche vegano ¿puedo probarlo?

Hinata se acerca al refrigerador, abre las puertas y saca el tazón con el ceviche.

-Hinata, hiciste demasiado.

-Agh si, Sasuke me pidió que le hiciera de cenar-empieza explicar Hinata mientras quitaba el plastico que tenia para cubrir el tazón - como no le gusta lo dulce por eso no me anime a ponerle mango encima.

-¿Sa-sasuke?-pregunto Izumi sorprendida.

Hinata se sonroja al ver el error que cometió por decirle por su nombre.

-El señor Uchiha me pidió eso.

-Oh

Solo dice eso Rin llevando a su boca ambas un silencio incómodo lleno el cuarto. Natsu se encontraba viendo fijamente a la pelinegra mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a marcar en su rostro, las esposas de los Uchihas la veían como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-¿Nos puedes servir un plato?-pregunto Izumi a Hinata

-¿Sabes que Natsu? En mi casa hay un bowl del tamaño exacto para que pueda servirle a Sasuke-empieza a decir Rin nerviosa.

Algo andaba mal. Si bien le había advertido Haku de no hablar de sus maridos, en sí había cumplido. Ellas solo sacaron el tema. Natsu sale por la puerta principal para dirigirse a la casa de la señora Rin.

-Me gustaría probar el platillo que preparaste y las galletas-dijo Rin una vez que Natsu no estaba en la cocina.

Apenas estaba tomando un plato para servirlos cuando escucha que se aclaran la garganta.

-Hinata, debes de saber algo de Sasuke,-hizo una pausa breve Izumi antes de continuar-él tiene problemas.

-Problemas de muchos años y a cargado con eso-continuó el tema Rin-hace años estaban celebrando los Uchihas la despedida de soltero de mi esposo-hizo una pausa y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza reflejando un pasado amargo.

Un pasado amargo que ella ya conocía. La historia no era nueva, solo era una versión diferente.

-Era en un bar en el centro de Boston- siguió hablando Izumi viendo que Rin no podría continuar la historia-cuando sucedió el secuestro, varios hombres entraron y tomaron de rehén a tres Uchihas: Shisui, Obito y Sasuke-hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de Rin que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del cuarto- estuvimos dos semanas sin saber de ellos.

-No es secreto- se armó de valor para continuar hablando Rin- salieron las noticias a nivel nacional. Todos los días esperábamos una llamada o algún mensaje para el rescate. Fueron dos semanas que parecieron cien años.

-Si vi las noticias, no sabían que eran ellos

Mentira. Tenía que mentir. Desde el día uno sabía que eran los mismos. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

-Cuando regresaron con nosotros cada uno tuvo que tratar el infierno que vivieron, Shisui estuvo en rehabilitación un buen tiempo pero aun así no puede escuchar bien de su oído derecho. Obito fue golpeado que le quedaron cicatrices en su cara-dice Rin mientras su tristeza se disipaba-cuando lo vi después de eso, no quería verme. Quería cancelar la boda porque se veía como un monstruo, ese día me di cuenta que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

-Sasuke fue al que más torturaron-dice Izumi sin miedo- psicológicamente hablando, pero aún tiene pesadillas y tiene insomnio.

-Oh.

-Tenle paciencia a él, es buen muchacho-continuó diciendo Izumi.

Solo tenía su pasado acechándolo. Ella entendía ese sentimiento.

-Hubo un tiempo que odiaba a Itachi y su hermano sufrió por esto. Solo fue un par de meses.

-¿Por qué lo odiaba?-pregunto Hinata.

Y esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta menos la escucharon sus oídos.

-No iban por Sasuke los secuestradores, ellos iban por Itachi.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Dia: Viernes  
Hora: 5:00 pm

Estaba sacando el tazón que contenía el ceviche vegano del refrigerador cuando escucha que llega el dueño de la casa. Los pasos se acercaban más hacia donde se encontraba Hinata. Ojos oscuros observan a los grises.

-¿Te gusta el brandy?

-No sé.

-Lo podemos solucionar-dice el joven de ojos oscuros que se veía cansado-sirve dos vasos de brandy, el Chateau Cheval Blanc 1947 está en el bar.

Hinata le termina de servir el plato con el ceviche vegano para dejarlo enfrente de él. Los ojos del propietario de la casa se dilatan causando en la pelinegra cierta curiosidad.

-No es tan malo como se ve.

-¿Es un platillo vegano?-pregunta el joven que aún veía el platillo como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Si-contestó Hinata mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala de entretenimiento donde tenía en una esquina un bar personal.

Empezó a buscar la botella que no encontraba.

-¿La tienes guardado en algún lugar en especial?

-Está en el gabinete a mano izquierda-le gritó el joven.

-¿En las rocas?

-Sí.

Cuando encontró la botella solo le faltaban los dos vasos con hielo para servirlo. Tardó unos minutos para terminar su cometido y poder dirigirse a la cocina. Entrando a la cocina se sorprendió al ver al joven sirviéndose un segundo plato de la cena.

Le deja el vaso a un lado de él que estaba en su tarea de comer de su cena. Hinata acerca el vaso a su nariz y cierra los ojos por unos segundos en lo que detecta los olores los cuales solo reconoce el del alcohol y del Merlot. Los demás olores no los conocía.

-¿Te gusta distinguir olores?-escucha que le pregunta sorprendida abre los ojos para ver al dueño de la voz grave que la miraba con atención.

-Es un gusto culposo, no soy experta en bebidas alcohólicas-explica, ve que el hombre toma su vaso y le da un sorbo a su bebida. Hinata se anima a imitarlo dando un sorbo pequeño.

Sabia bueno, fuerte pero muy bueno.

-Los expertos aman este brandy pero no solo por su rara calidad sino por su longevidad, puede aún guardarse otros 50 años sin ningún problema-le explica Sasuke a Hinata que le daba otro sorbo más-¿has escuchado de este brandy? Es muy conocido.

-Solo en películas y series- le dice Hinata apenada, le daba vergüenza que su conocimiento de bebidas fuera por entretenimiento.

El Uchiha levantó la ceja cuestionando la.

-¿Películas?

\- En ratatouille y entre copas sale la referencia de la botella-le responde Hinata.

-No veo películas.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo tiempo-dice Sasuke mientras terminaba de comer su cena- la próxima vez que tome este brandy recuerdame pedirte que hagas de cenar diferente.

Hinata se sorprende ante el comentario a lo cual el joven continuó hablando

-La cena está muy buena, pero los expertos sugieren que con este brandy se coma carnes rojas.

-Oh.

El silencio invadió el cuarto por unos minutos, Hinata no sabía que decir y el hombre había terminado sus diez minutos de platica amena durante el día.

-Me voy en unas horas a Aspen-dice el joven que daba un gran sorbo a su vaso para acabarse el brandy-estare una semana de viaje, asi que estaras ayudando a Izumi y a Rin estos días que no este-le explica mientras se levanta de su lugar para lavar su plato.

-Yo puedo…

-Es tu hora de salida, te puedes retirar por el día de hoy-le dice el joven que empieza a lavar su plato- tu pago de la quincena se te dará mañana.

Pudo ser parte de su imaginación pero creyó haber visto que el hombre que estaba dándole la espalda levantó su mano izquierda para hacer un ademán de "adiós".

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Departamento  
Dia: Viernes  
Hora: 8:00 pm

El departamento estaba ubicado en un lugar muy céntrico de Boston estaba en un segundo piso y era demasiado amplio. Tenía cuatro cuartos, un baño completo, una cocina pequeña, sala y comedor; lo que más le sorprendía era las pinturas y las esculturas que tenían en la sala. Eran hermosos.

-Deidara es la nueva promesa de los artistas- le empieza a explicar Natsu que la había encontrado viendo una de sus pinturas-es un experto para hacer esculturas. En unos meses se hará una exposición de sus trabajos, deberían de ir Tokuma y tú son los artistas de la familia.

-Sus trabajos son muy bellos- dice Hinata que se pasaba viendo los cuadros, deteniéndose en uno.

El retrato de un niño. Lo ve detalladamente y voltea con su prima.

-¿Quién pintó este?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Tiene otro estilo y otra vibra-explica la pelinegra a la mayor de las Hyugas-puede que lo pintara el mismo artista pero sería otra época de su vida.

Quita la mirada gris de los ojos de Natsu para volver a poner su atención en el cuadro del niño. No sabía como explicarle la diferencia.

\- Esta pintura transmite inocencia, miedo y al mismo tiempo amor.

-Vaya, en unos minutos supiste que ese cuadro no lo pintó Deidara-contesta la mayor de las Hyugas- tarde tres semanas en darme cuenta. A Sasori le gusta pintar, se dedica a diseñar ropa pero uno de sus hobbys es la pintura.

-Es muy bueno- dice Hinata sin quitar la mirada del cuadro.

-Gracias, si lo puedes decir en la cena cuando llegue Deidara me harías más la noche.

Escucha una voz masculina que le responde, voltea Hinata para descubrir a uno de los novios de su prima. El hombre de cabello cobrizo corto tenía sus facciones marcadas masculinas especialmente en su línea mandibular pero lo que resaltaba más en su rostro eran sus ojos grandes.

-Amor, que bueno que llegas-dice Natsu mientras se acercaba para besarlo- te presento a Hyuga Hinata. Es una de mis primas.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-dice sonriendo el hombre de cabello cobrizo. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa que le provocó un ligero sonrojo-Natsu me ha hablado mucho de ti, ustedes las Hyugas son hermosas ¿Me falta alguna más por conocer?

-Hanabi, pero esa es menor de edad- le contesta enojada su prima- no involucres a Hinata con tus ideas.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi musa. Sus genes son exóticos, imagina otra Hyuga como mi musa.

-Es diferente ser tu pareja a tu musa, no quiero ver a mis primas desnudas.

¿Desnudas?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esa frase no hacía conexión en la conversación. Si era bien sabido, porque Natsu les aviso el día que se salió de la casa, que se encontraba en una relación abierta con dos hombres los cuales vivían en la misma casa. Hoheto se enojó cuando se enteró pero al final aceptó la decisión, los demás integrantes la conocían y era algo esperado de Natsu.

Su anterior novio fue transgenero. Todo se podía aceptar en la vida amorosa de la mayor de las Hyugas.

-Soy un amateur de la fotografía, me gusta tomar fotos sin malicia solo por arte- dice Sasori ante la expresión de su cara de duda-Ustedes Hyugas son la descripción de esto. Me encantaría tomarles una sesión de fotos, Natsu no me lo permite.

-No estoy preparada para ver todas mis inseguridades-responde Hinata sin pensarlo.

Natsu era hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable y unos rasgos tan finos que de niña le decían que parecía una muñeca. Aunque fuera mayor que ella podía pasar por la edad de Hanabi.

-Tienes un hermoso rostro y un bonito busto-responde Sasori-no debe de darte pena mostrarlo.

What the fuck?

-Tiene razón Sasori-dice Natsu apoyando a su novio- no tengas miedo en mostrar tu cuerpo, aparte aún no has visto su trasero-le dice su prima dándole ánimos.

Para Natsu era normal hablar de su anatomía pero para Hinata era un tabú. La mayor de las Hyugas habia sido demasiado abierta sobre la sexualidad, en cambio para la pelinegra con solo escuchar a su padre y a su tio teniendo relaciones sexuales fue todo un trauma. Neji ni Hanabi había vuelto a tocar el tema.

-¿A quien no le hemos visto el trasero? No creo que sea igual de enorme que la de Natsu.

Escucho una voz desde la entrada principal. Ojos azules ven a los grises. El hombre rubio que se incorporaba a la plática de anatomía e inseguridades se acerca con paso seguros a la menor de las Hyugas. Con sus dos manos la toman del rostro y se acerca a olerla.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?- preguntó.

Hinata parpadeó y volvió a parpadear.

-No- respondió rápidamente Natsu que arrugaba su entrecejo- es mi prima.

-¿Quieres tener sexo casual?- le pregunta en un tono serio el hombre de cabello rubio y largo a Hinata.

-Dije que es mi prima y está fuera de sus límites-dice Natsu con los brazos cruzados- cariño, te advertí que tendrías que controlar tus impulsos por la gente hermosa de mi familia.

-¿Todos son igual de hermosos?- pregunto el rubio sin soltar el rostro de Hinata-Sasori podríamos hacer una orgía.

La palabra orgia le causó un sonrojo en todo su rostro.

-Hace mucho que no veía a alguien que se sonrojara-dijo emocionado el hombre rubio.

\- No quiere que le tome una sesión de fotos- dice Sasori frustrado ante la respuesta de la mayor de las Hyugas- así nunca podré estar al cien en mis obras.

-¡La diosa kaguya me de paciencia!-dice Natsu más para ella que para los demás dirigiendose al comedor- dejen de asustar a Hinata, vamos a cenar.

El hombre rubio vuelve acercar su nariz para olerla, despues de eso quita sus manos del rostro de la Hyuga y le sonrie en grande.

-Soy Iwagakure Deidara y es un placer conocerte- dijo sonriendo mas grande para luego pasar su lengua por sus labios.

-¿Tú crees que te deje tocar a su familia para tengas inspiración?-pregunto Sasori al rubio.

\- Si estás interesada en tener sexo…-empieza a decir el rubio de ojos azules antes que lo interrumpiera Natsu.

-¡Que no toques a mi familia!-le grita desde el comedor

-Pero...amor…

\- Hinata ven a sentarte a mi lado-ordeno Natsu enfurecida.

A Hinata nunca le había gustado que todos la miraran cuando entraba en una habitación. Estaba acostumbrada, pero no agradaba. Ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a compensar esa incomodidad lanzando su mejor y más brillante sonrisa a la habitación. Por lo general, funcionaba para disminuir la tensión, pero esta vez no. No podía sonreír.

-Hoy no tendremos sexo. La asustaron a la pobre- dice la mayor de las Hyugas que estaba abriendo las bolsas de la comida china.

-Define sexo, siempre podemos...

-Si se comportan en la cena considerare mañana en la mañana antes de irme-dijo Natsu.

Oh Dios, esperaba que su prima fuera más discreta que su papá o su tio.

-Trabaja para los Uchihas, se debe acostumbrar a que siempre tienen sexo-dice Deidara que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas-Itachi e Izumi son dos conejos practicamente.

-Tonto, aun no han llegado de su mision-dice Sasori que empezaba a comer su arroz-cuando los conozca y los vea se le hara menos embarazoso nuestras platicas.

-¿Conocen a los Uchihas?-pregunto Hinata que tomaba los palillos chinos para empezar a comer su platillo.

-Sasori es de la generación de Obito estuvieron en la misma escuela-dice Natsu antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Tuve la desgracia de conocerlo ahí-dice el joven de cabello cobrizo que daba otro bocado a su alimento-fui el que le presentó a Rin, el pobre no sabía cómo entablar conversación con ella.

-Deidara es amigo de Itachi, pero no se como se conocieron si no son de la misma edad.

-Un dia llego a la exposición que estaba haciendo y me compro unas esculturas-dijo después de comer un camarón- estaba interesado en mis obras. Es indeciso, siempre iba a la galería hasta que un día me pidió que pintara a su novia ahora esposa desnuda.

¿Desnuda?

Hinata pensó que tenían una gran fascinación con ver los cuerpos sin prendas.

-Es una obra de arte, la verdad es que le cubrió lo necesario-dice Natsu mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata para tranquilizarla- es como la nueva venus.

-Me gustaría ver sus pinturas.

-Estas invitada, en unos días te confirmo cuando es la exposición-dice Deidara feliz-¿te gustan los juegos de mesa Hinata?

-Si

-Podremos jugar catán con extensiones.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston,Massachusetts.  
Residencia Uchiha  
Dia: sabado  
Hora: 7:00 am

Había descansado muy bien, el desayuno con los novios de Natsu era entretenido. Le explicaron que la conocieron en una de las visitas a la casa de la señora Izumi y fue amor a primera vista. Empezó a salir primero con Deidara, que es el más joven de los tres, donde le contó de sus proyectos y uno de esos era crear la escultura de la diosa Hera.

Natsu siendo una mujer sin miedos y complejos, aceptó ser la modelo. Todos los viernes iba a su departamento donde trabajan en el proyecto más aparte se conocían. Su prima no tenía un perfil de persona con quien salir, había sido novia de un transgenro anteriormente, se dejaba guiar por el físico pero más por la forma de ser. Mientras hubiera atraccion eso era mas que suficiente para Hyuga Natsu. Después de que terminara la escultura, Sasori la invitó a salir a lo cual ella aceptó.

Sasori era una persona de la cual tenía amplios temas tanto culturales como modernos. Sus citas la trataban como una dama y cada día se enamoraba mas de él. Confundida ella misma con sus sentimientos, un día ambos se acercaron a confesarle su amor. Natsu les explayo sus sentimientos y para sorpresa de ella, ambos estaban dispuestos a tener ese tipo de relación.

Les estaba funcionando y quien era ella para juzgarlos.

La literatura antigua del clan Hyuga decia que el jefe de familia podia tener mas de una esposa y mas de un amante hombre, la poligamia si era aceptado en las tribus de sus ancestros.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, pidieron un taxi hacia su trabajo.

Llegaron a la residencia de los Uchiha a las siete de la mañana, los hombres uniformados de la entrada la saludaron. Su prima estaba muy cómoda platicando con todos mientras la revisaban, al ser turno de Hinata el hombre de cabello castaño la saludo.

-Buenos días Hinata-dice el hombre uniformado- ¿lista para tu primer sábado de conocer a todos los Uchihas?-decía esto mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura.

-Genma deja de asustarla, muy apenas sobrevivió una noche en mi casa-dice la mayor de las Hyugas que estaba muy cerca del uniformado de ojeras grandes que no quitaba la vista del pecho de Natsu-no la molestes.

-Tranquila Natsu, sobreaviso no hay engaño-le dice el hombre llamado Genma que tenía un palillo en su boca, se acerca al oído izquierdo de Hinata y le dice en voz más baja - ten cuidado con el señor Uchiha Yashiro y el señor Setsuna, le gusta molestar a jovenes como tu.

-Gra-gracias

Después de pasar el siguiente grupo de hombres uniformados caminaban en dirección a la cocina principal.

-Sasuke se fue a Aspen, me dijo que estos dias estare apoyandote en casa de la señora Izumi y la señora Rin.

-¡Oh! Hoy solo iremos a ayudar a los chefs, el lunes me ayudaras con en las dos casas. No es nada difícil, son muy platicadoras y agradables.

Llegaron a la cocina central donde estaban trabajando en picar algunos vegetales mas de tres ayudantes. Era un caos la cocina, Hinata observa como es que se acerca la señora Chiyo hacia ellas.

-¡Siempre a tiempo las Hyugas! Empecemos con las cosas, Natsu me ayudaras con los del tercer sector que son los encargados de hacer el arroz ¿Puedes creerlo? Anoche el señor Madara decidió hacer un desayuno japonés-hace una pausa mientras veía a la menor de las Hyugas-¿y tú qué haces ahí parada? ve a lavar platos, es tu primer dia aqui y no sabes como funciona.

Hinata siguió las indicaciones de la señora Chiyo, eran varios platos y vasos tradicionales japoneses que tenían que lavar. Después de un tiempo revisó su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que había pasado un par de horas acercándose la hora del desayuno. La gente corría de un lugar a otro, el personal se acercaba a tomar los platos hondos para servir la sopa miso.

-¡Saquen los platos para el tofu!

Escucha Hinata que alguien grita, le llegaban cada vez más platos y vasos para lavar.

-¡El tofu acaba de salir!

-Chef Choza, el señor Madara quiere aji no hiraki

-En un momento sale-grita lo que cree que es el chef principal y padre de Chouji, Hinata voltea a ver el hombre que era alto, regordete y con una cabellera larga de color rojiza. Chouji era la viva imagen de su padre.

La cocina era un caos y solo escuchaba gritos, el señor Madara parecía ser una persona caprichosa para la comida. Era igual de caprichoso como Sasuke. Tenía poder y dinero, así que relativamente podía hacer lo que quiera.

-Otra Hyuga...

Escucha qué dice una voz de un hombre, pero esta ocasión su memoria no le fallaba. Esa voz la hacía regresar unos veranos.

-¿Eres pariente de Natsu?

-Si-contesta con sus manos aun en fregadero.

No recordaba donde lo había visto, pero estaba segura que era de su pasado. La gente de su pasado estaba volviendo a su día normal. No le gustaba como iba la vida.

-Tu cara se me hace familiar…-contesta el hombre que tenía cubierto la mitad de su rostro-¿eres sobrina de Hoheto e Iroha?

-¿Los conoce?

-Nos conocemos de unas cuantas ocasiones-responde el hombre que tenía el cabello platinado- espero no causes problemas como ese par, te estaré vigilando.

Con esa frase se retiró, dejando a Hinata petrificada del miedo. Recordó cuando lo vio. Nunca tuvieron pistas, jamás los iban a descubrir. Como una frase causaba demasiadas cosas en ella. Sus entrevistas y sus preguntas.

Al terminar el desayuno de los Uchihas, Hinata se quedó ayudando a limpiar la cocina principal. Parecía que el señor Madara estaba extasiado con la idea de que sus sobrinos volverían a la residencia Uchiha tanto así que decidió hacer una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida.

Eso significaba más trabajo para los empleados de esta gran familia, tan grande era el área de los Uchihas que tenían un salón donde iban a organizarlo. Los que estaban lavando platos decían entre murmullos como era que el señor Izuno se unió a la noción.

-La señora Mikoto estaba más que feliz.

Hinata escuchó que dijo una de las mujeres que suponía que trabajaba para otra casa de los Uchiha. Terminando de lavar los platos, sintió que su celular vibraba.

Neji le mandó un mensaje que la estaba esperando afuera de la residencia, se despidió de todos y se encaminó a la salida. No sabía si era su paranoia, pero sentía que los uniformados la veían. No le importó y continuó caminando hasta pasar la entrada donde estaba cerca el carro de Neji. Corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla rápidamente y poder sentarse en su lugar.

-Estás hiperventilando.

Escucho que dijo Neji preocupado, rápidamente los brazos del Hyuga estaban alrededor de ella. La abrazaba con fuerza. El mentón de Neji estaba reposando en su cabeza.

-Respira Hina, respira…

Inhalaba y exhalaba, al mismo ritmo de la respiración de él. Siempre hacia eso con ella, la protegía. En su mente empezó a contar del uno al diez igualando su respiración a la respiración de su primo.

-Tranquila…-le decía mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello- estás bien, estoy contigo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Neji se alejó de ella para solo poner sus labios en su frente. Siempre la hacía sentirse a salvo. Vio como su primo se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto no sin antes ver hacia la residencia y fue ahí cuando vio que tenían un espectador, el hombre con media cara cubierta había visto su momento de ansiedad.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó Neji enojado a Hinata a lo cual ella no sabía qué contestar, intentaba articular alguna palabra pero no podía.

¿Qué le podría decir a Neji?

-Hinata…

Escucha que le dice desesperado pasando su mano por su cabello largo y castaño.

-Trabaja aquí…

-Renuncia..-le ordenó Neji a la pelinegra.

-Se dará cuenta que lo reconocemos, será más sospechoso si me voy después de esto-dice Hinata en voz baja, sabía que debía de renunciar desde el primer día pero después de las palabras de ese hombre no tenía opción más que fingir demencia.

-Fuck Hinata! Que no te descubran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los días me pregunto si vale la pena esto, la respuesta es:
> 
> No, pero hazlo por tu salud mental.
> 
> Varios autores han subido sus historias y algunos de hace tiempo han dado sus updates, eso me es satisfactorio. El anterior capítulo de ser 15 hojas hice 29 :(, espero hacer capítulos de una cantidad normal...excepto el 11 se que ese será largo.
> 
> Este capitulo me tarde mas y pense que serian 15 hojas y fueron 42 :(
> 
> La abuela Chiyo se me figura la Sra Bennet, si amigos amo Jane Austen. No solo hay que ver anime, también es bueno leer uno que otro libro para creer en el amor...aunque Jane Austen murió soltera.
> 
> Just saying.
> 
> Si, lol cite las locuras del emperador en este capítulo.
> 
> Preguntas que rondan por su cabeza:
> 
> 1.-¿Haku se apellida Hyoton? No, en el anime posee esa técnica pero como no se me ocurría otro apellido decidí usarlo.
> 
> 2.-¿Por qué describe mucho su familia? Mi cabeza, mi mente, mi mundo ... .no se como funciona.
> 
> 3.-¿Iruka es malo? La historia de Iruka esta en una parte en Fuckin Summer , otra gran parte en I know what you did last fuckin Summer, creeeooo que todos sabran que onda con él en ese fanfic. En cambio en este, tal vez me odien por lo que haré con él.
> 
> 4.-¿Con quien debio de haber quedado Hinata? Con alguien que la apreciara desde sus inicios. Como Kiba, Neji o Shino. Inclusive se me haría tierno que fuera un ShikaHina, es una pareja muy rara pero si me gustaría leer algún fic de én me encanta el GaaraxHinata.
> 
> 5.-¿Te gusta el NejixHinata? Si me gusta. Pensé que sería canon, se me hacía más coherente que Naruhina. Aunque admito que hay muy bonitos fanarts de ellos(naruhina). Se que son primos, pero entre ellos para conservar la línea Hyuga era lo que hacían. Mi top definitivamente es KibaHina.
> 
> 6.-¿Neji debía morir? NO DEBÍA. Innecesaria su muerte. Neji debió de casarse con Tenten y tener hijos. Él admiraba a Hinata y tenían una conexión como hermanos.
> 
> 7.-¿Abandonarás esta historia? Pues ya la tengo bastante avanzada, digo hay capítulos que son demasiados extensos y me aburro de escribir y solo me paso a otro capítulo. Fuckin Summer ya la termine.
> 
> 8.-¿Qué opinas del SasuSaku? Te puedo dialogar y discutir muchas cosas de esa pareja. Si fue forzada, tal vez tenían cierta historia, pero no entran en mi top ( hablando del anime/manga) PERO SI TIENEN UN BUEN FANFIC DE ELLOS PASEN EN EL LINK. Preferiblemente UA, aunque me considero una persona openmind, mandelos.
> 
> 9.-¿Cuál será el capítulo más difícil de escribir? No estoy segura si el 8 o el 11. No quiero escribirlos, es demasiado tardado...imaginense que tanto estan que preferí terminar el 16 LOOL
> 
> 10.-¿Cuanto te tardaste en hacer el último capítulo? Es fácil escribirlo el anterior tarde dos días, el problema son las correcciones. Esas revisiones son de cinco hasta catorce días porque tengo que cambiar enunciados y escenas. Me ha tocado que cambió TODO y adelantó escenas. O peor a veces no entiendo que transcribo y digo ¿que trataba de expresar? LOL
> 
> 11.-¿Qué onda con tus referencias sexuales? lol si veran varias que serán cómicas por eso dice T a M. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.
> 
> 12.-¿Hinata es gordita? La verdad la veo con el mismo cuerpo que la hizo Kishimoto, que tal vez para su cultura si sea gorda. Who knows?
> 
> 13.-¿Con quien debio de terminar casado Kakashi? Conmigo LOL. Me gusta la idea de Kakashi con Sakura o Yamato.
> 
> 14.-¿Por qué sigues haciendo este espacio si nadie te lee? Me gusta adelantarme a sus preguntas,chavxs.
> 
> Pd. Descubrí SasoSaku que bonitos fanarts tienen!
> 
> -Para que entiendan su primer verano, sus traumas y porque conoce a Karin lean Fuckin Summer.
> 
> -Para SABER que es lo que le paso a los Uchihas esta en I know what you did last fuckin summer.
> 
> -Antes de subir el quinto capitulo avanzare I Know what you did last fuckin summer, para que puedan entender mas.
> 
> -Lo siento ODIO LOS FLASHBACKS, por eso decidi hacer tres historias.
> 
> Send Reviews. A ver si con eso me animo a escribir mas. Y dejen en mis historias si es que les gusto.
> 
> Recuerden que aceptamos criticas educadas y constructivas. Es más si me mandan odio, yo les mandare amor porque estas de acuerdo que esta historia jamas paso. Y a lo mejor tiene que ver que ya no soy una niña de catorce años que llegó aquí queriendo leer todo y ya soy una ….casi señora. Ya no escribiré, ya me deprimi al recordar mi edad. Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte III. Joven, desempleada y con una familia atipica. Lidiar con ellos toda las mañanas es un deporte extremo. Su pasado a causado en ellos traumas que todos los dias tratan de superar. Parece ser que el apellido Hyuga es un mal augurio. SasuHina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Fucking Rich People  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera hubieran visto mas el background de los Hyugas, Naruto seria mas protagonico, los Akatsuki tendrían su spinoff, el equipo siete comprenderán que nunca debieron de defender a Konoha, terminarían la guerra e huirían junto con Kakashi.

Capítulo 5  
Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston  
Casa de los Hyugas  
Dia de la semana: Domingo  
Hora: 5:00 AM

Después de meterse a bañar a las cuatro y media de la mañana para ser la primera en entrar al baño se encontraba terminando de vestirse en su cuarto para iniciar el día, domingo de mercado. Se puso los jeans que había dejado preparado hace unas horas antes de acostarse para combinarlo con una camiseta negra de estampado que decía "property of no one". Por último se disponía a ponerse sus converse.

-¿Se levantó la bestia?-escucha qué pregunta el tío Hoheto desde la puerta de su cuarto con un cigarro en sus labios.

No había hora para que un Hyuuga fumara.

-Aún no-respondió.

La pelinegra vio de reojo como su hermana aun seguía dormida abrazando su almohada. Quien pensaría que la menor de las Hyugas causaba miedo a todos los integrantes de la familia. La castaña entre sus sueños susurro palabras irreconocibles para los oídos de Hinata.

-Le puedo hacer un te gatame* para que se levante- sugiere su tío con una sonrisa en su rostro-sería todo un placer hacerlo.

-Buena suerte con eso- le dice la pelinegra a Hoheto viendo como era que su hermana seguía hablando entre sus sueños -anoche en la parte de mi huerto sembré pimiento, tomates y cilantro.

-Si escuche un ratoncito en la madrugada abriendo el invernadero-dijo Hoheto que le daba otra calada al cigarro.

Escuchó como es que las sábanas de la cama de su hermana se movían. No tardaba en levantarse, de eso estaba segura.

-No te preocupes Hina, los estaremos cuidando por ti. Siguiendo con el marketing del negocio, hemos cerrado muy buenas ventas estos días.

-¿EN ESTA CASA NO DEJAN DORMIR? ¡SOY UNIVERSITARIA EN CRECIMIENTO!-grita desesperadamente la menor de todos los Hyugas en la casa.

La bestia se había levantado.

-Hanabi levántate, Iroha está haciendo pan francés y tocino-le respondió Hoheto sin prestarle atención al drama que hacía la castaña- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y acostada no solucionaras nada.

-¡QUE ME DEJES DORMIR!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó su tío Hoheto antes de que se levantara Hanabi de su cama para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo. La Hyuga de cabello castaño camino en modo zombi hacia su closet para tomar las primeras prendas que encontró y con los ojos cerrados se vuelve a recostar en la cama.

-Avísame cuando salgan del baño-murmuró y volvió a dormir.

Hinata suspiro por lo cómica que era la escena que tenía enfrente de ella, su hermana siempre se levantaba de mal humor. Le recordaba a su jefe. Escucha que la regadera se detiene, se acerca a la puerta de su cuarto para ver que Ko era el primero en salir.

-Buenos días Hina,¿estás lista para trabajar ?-pregunta sonriente su primo.

-Buenos días Ko. Estoy lista para recibir órdenes del tío Hoheto-dice Hinata regresandole la sonrisa desde la puerta de su cuarto-¿Como te ha ido en el Dojo?

-Hay menos niños este año-dice nostálgico el moreno mientras pasaba una toalla por su corta cabellera- pero todos están interesados en participar en las competencias locales, espero este año poder calificar.

-Eres muy buen maestro, estoy segura que lo lograras.

-Hina…-empieza a vacilar Ko fijando su mirada en una esquina del pasillo, eso era raro-¿has visto últimamente al maestro Iruka?-preguntó sonrojándose.

-¿Al maestro Umino?-repitió la pregunta Hinata desconcertada- No lo he visto desde hace como tres semanas o casi el mes ¿le paso algo?

-No, no, no-le respondió aun mas sonrojado al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza- te preguntaba como eres la unica que le agrada…

-Oh.

Ko no sabía que lruka le causaba miedo. No tenía que saberlo.

-A veces lo veía en los entrenamientos con el equipo de atletismo-continuó diciendo su primo que con cada palabra se sonrojaba más

-Oh-volvió a decir Hinata que se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Pensé que lo veías en las mañanas cuando corrían- añadió el Hyuga evadiendo la mirada de Hinata.

-No lo he visto, pero si lo llego a ver serás el primero en saber- ve que su primo se pasa la mano por su nuca y su mirada la fijaba en el techo.

-Gracias Hina.

-¡BAJEN A DESAYUNAR TODOS!-gritó Iroha desde la planta baja-¡NO ME HAGAN SUBIR CON EL GONG!

Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando se abre la puerta del otro baño saliendo Neji. Su cara reflejaba molestia.

Escalofríos sintieron Ko y Hinata al verlo.

Necesitaba café y preferiblemente que su tío no usará el gong.

-Que no se atreva a usar el gong-decía mientras su párpado derecho empezaba a temblar del coraje -Tokuma apenas se levantara.

Ko trago saliva. Esto no era buena señal.

-Hanabi aún no se despega de la cama-agregó Hinata preocupada.

Neji mira a ambos sorprendido. Hinata solo esperaba que no se pusiera peor la escena.

-Será mejor...

-¡BAJEN CRIATURAS DEL DEMONIO!

No termino la frase Ko por el grito de Hoheto, eran las cinco con veinte minutos de la mañana deberían de estar en el mercado a las seis de la mañana para trabajar gran parte del día.

Nadie quería que empeorará esto.

-¡USAN EL MALDITO GONG Y LOS CASTRARE A TODOS!

La amenaza de su hermana menor desde su cuarto causó escalofríos a todos los integrantes de la familia Hyuga. Su primo Tokuma se encontraba dirigiéndose al baño sin hacer ruido que parecía un ninja en acción.

-¡ESTOY SACANDO EL GONG!-grito la siguiente amenaza Iroha.

Los tres Hyugas que estaban listos para desayunar bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. En menos de un minuto estaban sentados con su taza de café en mano.

-¿Que les costaba bajar?

-¡¿PUEDO ENTRAR AL BAÑO?!-gritó preguntando desde el segundo piso Hanabi.

-Si-respondió el tío Hoheto que volteaba a ver a su hermanos menor que estaba sonriendo mientras servía los platos del desayuno.

\- Siempre funciona el Gong.

-No deberías de usarlo-refuto Neji mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-se supone que algunas culturas lo usaban para llamar a los espíritus o a los muertos.

-Es lo mismo, Tokuma y Hanabi parecían muertos a la hora que pase.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston  
Casa de los Hyugas  
Dia de la semana: Domingo  
Hora: 8:00 PM

-Les tengo que confesar algo.

-¿Te expulsaron?-pregunta el tío Hoheto que estaba en la sala haciendo el corte del día.

-¿Reprobaste una materia?-adivino Iroha.

-¿Porque siempre piensan lo peor de mi?-pregunta la menor de los Hyugas que estaba en la cocina preparando el chili para los hotdogs-No me gusta la vida de Boston.

-La vida me ha enseñado siempre pensar lo peor-contestó Hoheto.

-Honestamente, ¿siempre hay tanta gente alrededor?- preguntó Hanabi, mirando a sus familiares-¿cómo respira la gente?

Los ojos de Tokuma se entrecerraron.

-Sí, debe ser una locura darse cuenta de que hay otras personas en este mundo además de ti, ¿no es así?

-Es muy rápida la vida-respondió la castaña que estaba apagando la estufa.

-Solo estas algunos días en los dormitorios de la universidad-empieza hablar Tokuma que se encontraba a lado de ella en la cocina, asando las salchichas y el tocino de la cena- los demas dias vives aquí ¿qué tiene de malo Boston?

-No lo se.

-Eres de California.

-Lo se Ko, pero no viví muchos años en San Francisco o Los Ángeles que digamos.

-Lo siento-respondió Hinata desde el sofá de la sala-eso es en parte mi culpa.

-¡Hey! Eso es del pasado, aquí nadie pide disculpas por eso- dice el tío Iroha que estaba a lado de ella-Hanabi se más especifica¿alguien te está molestando?

-No, solo quería quejarme esta noche-contestó sonriente la castaña-¿Que? ¿no me puedo quejar?

-Siempre te puedes quejar Hana-empezó a decir su primo mayor-pero si tienes algo que te esté molestando, nos tienes que avisar.

-Por eso eres mi favorito Ko siempre te preocupas por los demás-dice Hanabi acercándose al castaño de cabellera corta para abrazarlo-esta lista la cena, alguien háblele al guapo de finanzas que venga por un plato.

En ese momento Neji estaba bajando las escaleras, Ko que se estaba encargando de entregar los platos con dos hotdogs a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia le paso el plato al joven que recién llegaba a la cocina.

-Según revise si tenemos suficiente dinero para cenar algo mejor que esto-dijo Neji que veía con desprecio la cena, voltea a ver a Hanabi-parece cena universitaria.

-Soy universitaria pero no la que tuvo la idea, si te quieres quejar fue Tokuma el que se le ocurrió.

-¡Como quiera te lo vas a cenar!-grito Tokuma desde la estufa.

-Yo opino que como castigo acaba de perder su oportunidad de repetir platillo- sugirió Hanabi.

-La reina del inframundo ha hablado.

Ko se acerca hasta donde está Hinata para entregarle en sus manos el plato con la cena.

-Gracias Ko.

-Hinata ¿cómo está Natsu?-pregunta Tokuma desde la cocina con una cerveza en la mano-¿cómo te fue cuando te quedaste con ella?

-Ella está bien, es muy feliz creo que es lo importante- comenzó diciendo al mismo tiempo que abría su mountain dew-Sus novios son agradables.

-¿Cuántos tiene?-preguntó Ko dándole la primera mordida del hotdog.

-Tiene dos novios muy artísticos.

-¿Y qué te parecieron?-preguntó el medio hermano de Natsu.

-¿Acaso escuche esa pregunta con un tono de celos?-empezó molestar Hanabi a su compañero de cena.

-Son agradables. Solo hubo un momento que me sentí incómoda. Uno de los novios de Natsu tiene la idea de hacer una sesión de fotos tipo ESPN Body Issue-comenzó a decir mientras preparaba su hot dog con mostaza y catsup.

Hinata hace una pausa para darle la mordida al hot dog evitando la mirada de su familia, conociendo bien a todos sabía que el ambiente se había tornado entre incómodo y tenso.

-¿Fotos?-pregunto Tokuma con sus ojos grandes que parecían pelotas de tenis.

-Después de esa platica todo estuvo normal-aclaro Hinata.

-¿Solo contigo?-preguntó Ko asustado ante lo que estaba diciendo-Hina, te dije que me mandaras mensaje si te sentías incómoda.

Neji estaba serio, no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber que estaba molesto. El tema de la cena no era de importancia.

-Ambos quieren conocer a todos-les trato de explicar, hizo una pausa para dar otra mordida a su hot dog mientras masticaba pensaba que solo quería cenar y no explicar la situación que pasó con ellos. Iba a dar su segunda mordida cuando noto que era la única que estaba comiendo.

-¿Fotos?-pregunto Hoheto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Citaré sus palabras "ustedes los Hyugas tienen un gen exotico"-decía esto mientras con sus dedos índices y dedos medios hacia un movimiento dando entender entre comillas-les dije que no estaba interesada y Natsu no quiere que conozcan a Hanabi aun.

-¿A mi porque?¿Que les hice?-preguntó indignada la castaña

-Preguntó si había otra mujer en la familia.

-Ese hombre no se acercará ni un metro a Hanabi-dice el tío Hoheto al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe en la mesa de la sala.

-Pero si estoy interesada en la sesión de fotos- comentó Hanabi con un vaso de coca en su mano.

\- Primero lo conocemos nosotros antes que se acerque alguna de ustedes-gruño Iroha.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Puede ser mi momento para saltar a la fama o ser influencer. La gente vive de eso-dijo la castaña tranquila.

-¡No!-gritan Ko y Tokuma al mismo tiempo.

-Hanabi, creeme no sabes qué tipo de fotos están hablando-comenzó a decir el tío Iroha desde su lugar con un cigarro en la boca- tu cerebro solo captó sesión de fotos pero no las palabras Body Issue.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a quedar a dormir con Natsu-le dice Neji enojado a Hinata que estaba terminando de comer su primer hot dog, la mirada de su primo podría reflejar fuego de su enojo.

-Confío en Natsu, no confio en sus novios-comentó Tokuma también enojado con los brazos cruzados.

-Son unos exagerados- dijo Hanabi.

-Deberíamos cenar con ellos, si no nos gustan podemos golpearlos. Unos cuantos golpes con puño suave cerca de las fosas poplíteas podemos producirle unas mialgias de unas semanas.

Había pequeños detalles en los que se parecían Tokuma y Natsu. Ambos pensaban como criminales.

-Primero hay recibir la invitación genio-dice Hoheto levantándose de su lugar-pero me agradas como piensas, Natsu no sospecharía de nosotros y menos buscaría en las fosas poplíteas.

-No es muy brillante mi hermana- confesó Ko desde su lugar.

-Tokuma sacó la inteligencia de su madre, porque de su padre digamos que no se le ocurriría ese tipo de ideas-dice el tío Iroha dando una calada grande-que descanse en paz nuestro hermano Tetsu.

-¡Que esté en los brazos de la Diosa Kaguya-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Papá no era muy inteligente?-pregunto Ko .

Sus tíos casi no hablaban de su hermano. Una parte de Hinata quería salir de ahí y no escuchar nada. Tanto para Hoheto como para Iroha, les costaba hablar de su hermano. Pero se quedó sentada, posiblemente por apoyo moral, pero más probablemente porque temía que le sucediera algo similar a ella.

-Tu padre era inteligente para los números y era una persona demasiado agradable -empezó a platicar el tío Hoheto que sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón una cajetilla-más inteligente que nosotros en la escuela.

Antes de continuar saco un cigarro para encenderlo. Antes incluso de saber lo que estaba pasando, su garganta estaba tan apretada que apenas podía respirar mientras Hoheto la miraba. Luego, tan pronto como sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, desvió la mirada.

\- Un futuro más brillante que nosotros.

-Tetsu era muy bueno en la escuela para la vida tomaba muy malas desiciones, su problema era que estuvo con malas compañías-continuó con la plática el tío Iroha- sabíamos que su vida siempre corría peligro.

-Y las mujeres, esa era su debilidad.

-¿Qué edad tendría el tío Tetsu?

-Cincuenta y tres- respondió Hoheto dándole una calada al cigarro a la pregunta que había hecho Hinata- algun dia sabre quien fue el maldito que tenía a mi hermano en la mira.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio absoluto, Tokuma dio un sorbo muy grande a su cerveza, su primo Ko miraba a sus tíos que se encontraban deprimidos en el recuerdo de su hermano menor.

-Cambiando de tema, tenemos nuestra reunión familiar mensual esta ocasión le toca a Hoheto elegir-dijo Iroha dejando su cigarro en el cenicero tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

-Gotchas.

-Aghh ¿otra vez? no pueden elegir ir a un concierto o tener una noche de tequilas-se empieza a quejar la menor de las Hyugas-pueden elegir una ida al cine o no se un viaje. Siempre son armas con ustedes.

-Este es mi mes jovencita, cuando te toque a ti, tú nos dices a donde iremos al cine y nadie se quejara.

-¡Aghh!

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha  
Dia de la semana: Miércoles  
Hora: 12:00 PM

Las indicaciones que le había dejado la señora Chiyo para esa semana era limpiar la casa del señor Sasuke a primera hora del día y después pasarse a la casa de la señora Rin. El lunes había tenido suficiente tiempo hasta para hacerles un brunch a la señora Izumi y a la señora Rin; les había cocinado otro tipo de galletas a los niños para entretenerlos en la hora de la siesta de la dueña de la casa y tanto así que le preparo un postre a la señora Rin.

Ese miércoles desde la mañana había terminado los quehaceres de la casa que hasta lavo las sábanas y en su aburrimiento había decidido dejar un chocolate de menta en las almohadas de todos los cuartos. A media mañana recibió las indicaciones de Haku de acomodar la agenda de los demás integrantes de la empresa y unos cuantos reportes que le había pedido.

Los reportes y las tablas de excel eran pan comido, podía hacer el trabajo de un asistente personal que fuera más eficiente. No se quejaba del trabajo sencillo que le daban, había recibido su pago y vaya si era más de lo que esperaba. Durante la semana tendría suficiente tiempo para continuar con el marketing y diseñar el nuevo logo de la leche orgánica. Si todo iba como lo planeaba podría esa noche terminar los dos logos para el diseño que buscaban sus tíos.

Estaba terminando de preparar un té de bugambilia cuando su celular sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje:

_SOS!SOS! Tengo que depilar con cera a la señora Izumi y a la señora Rin ¿Vienes a la casa de la señora Izumi?_

La experta en depilar con cera era Natsu en cambio en su caso particular sólo aprendió hacerlo por los cursos de belleza que tomaron y porque a veces sus tíos les pedían que les depilara la espalda. Todos los Hyugas son vanidosos en ciertos aspectos.

Todos.

_En cinco minutos voy._

Termino de mandar los reportes que le faltaban adjuntando los excels en el mismo correo y espero unos minutos para recibir el mensaje del señor Hyoton donde le avisaba que le habían llegado. Cuando vio el mensaje, tomó la taza de té que tenía enfrente de ella para llevárselo a sus labios y tomar la bebida en un solo trago.

Sale por la puerta principal para dirigirse a la casa vecina, donde los gemelos estaban afuera jugando en el patio de la entrada principal con una pelota de fútbol.

-¡Nata!-grita el gemelo de cabello castaño-¿Haremos galletas hoy?

-Después de que vea a su tía Rin y a su mamá podemos ver si hacemos galletas, Ichiro-dice Hinata sonriéndole al niño de cinco años de cabello castaño-¿cómo les ha ido en su entrenamiento?

-Ebisu no es tan bueno como papá-dice Itaru sonrojándose al decirlo- ¡Papá es el mejor! Por eso se casó con mamá.

-Oh, entonces ustedes van hacer mucho mejor que todos-dice Hinata al ver el entusiasmo de los dos niños -van a transformarse en unos hombres muy fuertes.

-Hinata ¡entra rápido!-gritó Natsu desde la puerta principal-¡Niños hoy iremos a la alberca! Sigan jugando en lo que Nata y yo hacemos el trabajo que nos corresponde.

Se vuelve a meter Natsu a la casa. Hinata frunció el ceño y mordió su cachete.

La maldita no la espero.

-¡Esta bien! -gritan los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Natsu?-pregunta Hinata entrando a la casa.

-En el segundo piso-escucha que grita su prima.

La pelinegra empieza a subir las escaleras y cada vez que subía un escalón se escuchaba más claro lo que decía Natsu para tranquilizar a la dueña de la casa

-Respire señora Izumi, respire…

-Esto es demasiado doloroso, no se si pueda tolerar una segunda depilación en un mes- le decía la señora Izumi con mucho sentimiento-¿Dónde está Hinata? Quiero que esto acabe rápido.

-Estamos en el cuarto principal-le grita su prima dándole una indirecta que suba rápido-Hinata tiene una excelente mano.

La pelinegra se acerca a la puerta del cuarto principal para tocar tres veces.

-¡Pasa!

-Buenas tardes...

-No me saludes, ayudame con esta tortura-empieza decir la mujer que se encontraba en un diminuto traje de baño de la parte inferiro dejando muy poco a la imaginacion-soy una grosera Hinata, disculpame son las hormonas.

-No se preocupe-le responde Hinata mientras se acomodaba del otro lado de la camilla de depilación que había llevado Natsu- se puede poner en cuatro…

-Esa posición fue como me embaracé la primera vez.

-No…-contesto Hinata sonrojándose mientras Natsu se cubría con su mano los labios para evitar reirse-me refiero a su pierna, ponerla en cuatro.

-Ah…-dijo la castaña de cabello largo siguiendo las indicaciones- como quiera es mi posición favorita.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es la de su marido?-preguntó Natsu que preparaba la cera con las tiras.

-Estoy segura que es la del barco en vela-contestó sin duda y sin vergüenza la dueña de la casa- ¿Quieres que me quite el traje de baño?

-Se nos facilita más para el área de interglutea-le respondió Hinata aun sonrojada por la facilidad de hablar de la vida sexual con alguien que no conocía.

-¿Con cuál posición quedó embarazada esta ocasión?-pregunto Natsu con mirada picara, Hinata la volteo a ver sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba distrayendo para que olvidara por unos segundos la tortura que pasaria. Temas sexuales eran los temas que le encantaba hablar a su prima.

-Fue en la mesa de la cocina con la posición del candado.

La mujer era muy exacta con el lugar y la posición sorprendiendo a las dos Hyugas.

-Lo más probable ahora que va estar en casa es que nos encuentren muy seguido en la cocina, si le complació mucho ese par de ocasiones.

-Suena que su vida de casados es fantástica- le comentó a Natsu a Izumi- bueno ¿esta lista?

-No hay de otra-dice lamentándose la dueña de la casa.

-Comencemos.

Era más sencillo trabajar con dos personas que solo una, era más ágil y mientras una ponía la cera para dormir el otro lado del área una retiraba la tira. Así trabajaron el bikini completo, con área de glúteos e interglútea. Estaban apunto de terminar cuando escuchan que tocan la puerta otra vez.

-Escuche que aquí hacían milagros y dejaban bonito la vajayjay- dice Rin desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿puedo pasar? como quiera le conozco todo de tantas veces que los he visto desnudos.

-No pidas milagros…-comienza a decir Izumi para después gritar del dolor- ¡AGH! FUCK! Ese dolio mas que mi trabajo de parto.

-Lo siento señora Izumi-le pide disculpas Natsu que fue la que retiró la última tira de cera-esto fue doloroso pero lo disfrutará los días que viene.

-De eso estamos seguros todos-dice Rin desde la puerta-Hazte a un lado Izumi, sigo yo.

-Espero estés preparada para esto-le dice Izumi mientras se levantaba de la camilla para amarrar su bikini, después de esto Hinata le ayudó a bajarse con cuidado- No es por asustarte pero si duele.

-Esto lo hago solo para complacer a Obito, aunque casi no me pueda ver mi propia vajayjay-explica la joven de cabello castaño que venía en un vestido flojo, levantándose la falda para mostrar todo el área.

La mujer venía en modo comando.

\- Estoy segura aunque no me lo depile a el no le importaría. Así que vengo muy decidida.

-Vienes sin ropa interior-dice la otra castaña Uchiha-¿No te preocupas que entre alguno de mis hijos te vea así?

-No, les diré que por ahí salen los bebes.

-Hoy en día mucha gente decide andar comando-contesto Natsu que estaba prendiendo la máquina de cera-vamos a comenzar.

Después de un par de maldiciones y unos treinta minutos terminaron de quitar todos los vellos de su última clienta. Hinata vio cómo es que las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rin para seguir el recorrido del contorno de sus mejillas.

-Fuck! Solo pienso en la cara de Obito…-dice entre llanto-Fuck! duele mas de lo que esperaba.

-Te lo advertí. Fue muy placentero verte sufrir-dijo la Uchiha.

-No importa, el sábado llega mi marido con eso estoy más que contenta.

-Te entiendo, yo también extraño a Itachi.

-Hinata ¿crees que puedas venir mañana?-pregunto Rin mientras se levantaba de la camilla para sentarse

-¿Mañana?

-Necesito que me enseñes como hacer sushi si pienso llenarme de todo el cuerpo de comida para que mi marido me disfrute.

-Oh-hizo una pausa antes de responder-si puedo

-¿Estabas viendo sex and the city?-pregunta Izumi con los brazos cruzados enfrente de ella y una ceja levantada-es muy pegajoso el sushi.

-Samantha es un genio- responde Rin sonriendo- si me acabo de depilar todo el área debo aprovechar.

-Señora Rin ¿usted con que posicion quedo embarazada?-pregunto Natsu sin pena.

-Natsu- la reprende Hinata avergonzada-no puedes preguntar algo tan personal.

-Nos acaban de ver la vajayjay pueden preguntar lo que sean- dijo Rin para después reírse de la pregunta que le hacían- no estoy segura si fue la de el molinillo de viento o la del misionero.

-Siempre pensé que eran más extremistas los dos- les dijo la señora Izumi.

-Antes lo eramos ¿haz intentando cowgirl invertido? Es muy placentero pero es muy arriesgado puedes irte al hospital, lo dejamos de hacer cuando supimos de un conocido que quedó internado por eso.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha  
Dia de la semana: Jueves  
Hora: 12:00 PM

Haku le había mandando mensajes aprovechando la vuelta a la residencia si podía mandar unos cuantos correos y arreglar unas cosas de la agenda. Estaba en la oficina con un té de Early gray a lado de ella cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas pesadas en el cuarto de alado.

Donde es el cuarto principal.

Que extraño.

Tenía una hora aproximadamente sentada en la oficina y no había escuchado que alguien entrara. Se levantó de su lugar decidida averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. No hizo ruido para abrir la puerta, camino por el pasillo de un modo lento sin hacer algún sonido. Llegando a la puerta del cuarto principal sobrepone su oreja izquierda para escuchar mejor a la persona que estaba dentro del cuarto, se escucho el sonido del baño y los pasos eran lentos.

No había de otra, tendría que usar el puño suave. Decidida a entrar puso su mano izquierda en la perilla y la mano derecha la acomodo en posición de pelea, tendría que ser rápida. Abre la puerta y su sorpresa fue al ver al dueño de la casa en cama boca abajo.

-¿Sa-sasuke?

El cuerpo del Uchiha estaba tendido sobre la cama, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su cabello acercó a él para volverlo a llamar por su nombre pero el hombre no respondió, trato de moverlo pero al tocar su cuerpo se dio cuenta que este tenía fiebre, acerca su mano a la frente de el para confirmar su sospecha..

-Estas caliente…

-Hn...

-Lo dije sin albur- se adelanta a decir Hinata antes de que le contestara, tener de mejor amigo a Kiba había causado esa defensa-¿tienes algún termómetro en casa?

-No..

-Fuck! Espera aquí-le ordenó dejándolo sobre la cama.

¿A donde se podría ir un hombre que tenía fiebre?

Se suponía que llegaba el día de mañana de Aspen. Corrió a la oficina donde había dejado su celular, teniendo a la mano empezó a mandar varios mensajes entre ellos uno fue a su prima para ver si tenían un termómetro y algún botiquín de medicamentos, otro mensaje fue para el señor Hyoton preguntando si era normal que el señor Uchiha estuviera en casa. El primero en responder fue el asistente personal del joven de ojos oscuros:

_No había tenido tiempo de informarte pero se adelantó su vuelo el día de hoy, no me confirmó el horario en que llegaría._

Leer el mensaje la enfurecia, sabiendo esto debió de mandarle un mensaje para avisarle o que se preparara. Podría casi apostar que Sasuke había llegado a las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente había tomado un baño y se había vestido para trabajar pero la fiebre le quitó la intención. Respiro profundamente para contestar el mensaje.

_Debiste haberme avisado, me sacó un susto al escuchar ruidos en su cuarto. ¿Conoces el poltergeist? El jefe se encuentra en su cama, inconsciente y con fiebre._

Camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba Sasuke dormido, pasaron unos segundos para que le respondiera:

_¿Fiebre? Le hablaré a Haruno, es su amiga de toda la vida y es médico._

Un médico era lo que necesitaban, volvió a tocar su frente para re-confirmar la sensación térmica que tenía. Necesitaba un termómetro y un gramo de paracetamol para bajar esa temperatura. Sintió su celular vibrar, había recibido un mensaje de Natsu.

_Si tenemos ven a la casa, estoy en el patio con los niños._

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía para luego salir por la puerta principal, agradeciendo que estaba a solo unos pasos de donde estaba Natsu. Estaba apunto de entrar a la casa cuando la puerta se abre y la señora Izumi la ve con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mal Hinata?

-No, el señor Uchiha tiene fiebre.

-¿Mi suegro?-pregunta levantando la ceja para después de unos segundos comprender-Ahh...Sasuke.

Le entrega un botiquín con suficientes medicamentos y con material necesario.

-Ahí podrás encontrar el termómetro está en el fondo del botiquín tengo paracetamol, ibuprofeno y metamizol tanto para adulto como pediátrico-le explica la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Muchas gracias señora Izumi.

-Aunque sea señora puedes decirme en privado por mi nombre-le dice la mujer tocándose el vientre con su mano derecha-tambien le dije a Natsu que en confianza nos pueden decir a Rin y a mi por nuestros nombres. Solo enfrente del señor Hyoton y la señora Chiyo pueden decirnos señoras- pone cara de sufrimiento por unos segundos-aunque nos hace sentir viejas.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el cuarto del de ojos oscuros con una bandeja donde tenía puesto varias cosas, las más importantes era el botiquín, un bowl con agua fría y un par de toallas chicas. Del botiquín sacó el termómetro para ponerlo en la axila después de tres minutos este marco su sospecha:

**39.8 °C**

Un grado más y podría considerarse el día más caluroso que pasó en Los Ángeles. Lo primero que tendría que hacer era acomodar al paciente. El cuerpo del Uchiha se encontraba más en la parte inferior de la cama que en la parte superior, tendría que cargarlo para poder acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.

A menos que lo levantara y él se moviera por su propia cuenta, eso sonaba mejor.

Lo intento mover un par de veces hasta que el hombre con cara rosada por la fiebre pudo abrir sus ojos.

-Sasuke, se que te pido mucho por como estas pero necesito que te levantes y tomes un baño.

-Hn…

Hinata recordó que en uno de los baños de los cuartos de invitados había una tina de buen tamaño.

-Te prepararé la tina.

Corre al cuarto de invitados para empezar a llenarla con agua fría cuando escucho el teléfono de casa sonar.

¿En estos tiempos la gente marcaba a los teléfonos?

En su casa estaban pensando en quitar la línea, lo veían innecesario salvo que venia en el paquete con internet, el tio Iroha andaba buscando una red sin línea telefónica. Hasta el tercer timbre fue cuando Hinata decidió contestar.

-Residencia Uchiha-dijo en voz baja y temerosa.

-Oh ¿Hyuga Hinata?-escucha que pregunta una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea del teléfono- el asistente de Sasuke me paso tu numero personal pero sospeché que sería muy imprudente de mi parte hablarte- hace una breve pausa donde Hinata puede escuchar el sonido de varias personas- dame un segundo….

La mujer del otro lado de la línea sonaba agradable y femenina. Empezo a tener curiosidad de quien era esa mujer y como era.

-Pasaré a mi paciente al quirófano tres-escucha que le dice a otra persona-disculpa Hinata, ¿verdad?

-Aghh, así es ¿quién habla?-pregunta la pelinegra nerviosa esperando no escucharse grosera ante una desconocida.

-Soy Haruno Sakura, amiga de la infancia de Sasuke-le explica la mujer muy animada-soy una de los médicos que lo atiende, claro que como traumatóloga veo mas su problema de luxación y de su manguito de los rotadores -le continuó explicando con palabras que no entendía Hinata-¿Sasuke tiene fiebre?

-Si 39.8°C, lo meteré a bañar con agua fría y pensaba darle paracetamol un gramo cada ocho horas de perdido el día de hoy que estoy aquí.

-¡Excelente! Mandame mensaje a mi numero personal antes de que te vayas-le dice la mujer del otro lado de la línea telefónica- Haku me paso tu numero asi que te mandare un mensaje al celular para que me grabes.

Su voz era aguda y femenina, ella hace una pausa mientras escucha a lo lejos el sonido de las teclas hasta que recibe un mensaje.

-¡Listo! Tardo en contestar pero si lo hago, hasta el dia de mañana podré ir a verlo hoy tengo guardia completa y me espera uno de mis pacientes en quirófano ¿tienes alguna duda?

-¿Le puedo dar sueros?-preguntaba mientras detenía el llenado de la tina.

La Hyuga pensaba lo difícil que sería cargarlo desde el cuarto hasta la tina para que se pueda bañar. Esperaba que tuviera el suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Preferiblemente que tome tres el día de hoy, necesito que esté muy hidratado- le explica la amiga de la infancia del Uchiha-me tengo que ir, te encargo a Sasuke.

-Gracias por llamar.

-Gracias a ti por contestar Hinata- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la mujer colgara.

Ver a cualquier persona débil por enfermedad le causaba un conflicto personal. Sacó un par de toallas dejándolas cerca de la tina para que no se esforzara en secarse el cuerpo después se acercó a su closet para sacar una pijama completa. Si fuera alguno de sus primos los dejaría en boxers, pero en este caso como tenía que ser profesional optó por un pantalón de pijama. Una vez dejando todo preparado regresó al cuarto donde estaba el hombre en calidad de bulto.

-Sasuke…

Empezó a decir mientras lo movía con delicadeza. El joven de ojos oscuros no se movió. Parecía que no podría levantarlo tan facil.

-Sasuke, vamos a la tina.

Eso se escuchó mal, esperaba que no recordara esas palabras.

-Tomarás un baño. Tienes fiebre-Hinata tocó su rostro. Se movió y comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-Hn…

Aunque fuera su estado natural contestar incoherencias era desalentador verlo de esa forma. El hombre con dificultad volvió abrir los ojos se sentó con mucho esfuerzo, Hinata le pasó su brazo por la cintura de él para apoyarse

-No tengo tina.

Su estado natural era pelear siempre.

-Al de cuarto de invitados…-le explico Hinata tratando de levantarlo-te ayudare, apoyate en mi para que no te caigas.

-Está..muy lejos.

Hinata cargo con una parte de su peso. Agradeció que hubiera empezado a entrenar hace unos meses con Ko su rutina de pesas porque, Sasuke aunque se viera ligero, estaba pesado. Parecía que fue una eternidad lo que pasó hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto de invitados donde le había dejado sobre la sábana la pijama que usaría.

-De aquí te toca a ti Sasuke…- le dice Hinata lentamente-¿crees poder solo?Le puedo hablar al señor Zabuza.

-No..si..si puedo-contesta en un murmullo.

-La tina está llena solo es que te metas-ve que se empieza a desabotonar la camisa blanca que traía puesta

Hinata comienza a sonrojarse, se aclara la garganta y rápidamente le informa.

-Estaré abajo, me hablas cuando estés listo.

Sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, como no creía que su baño fuera de cinco minutos se dio el tiempo de picar unas cuantas zanahorias, papas y sacar el pollo para empezar hacer el caldo. La señora Tsume hacía el mejor caldo de pollo con noodles que había probado, siempre les hacía cuando sabía que alguien de los Hyugas se enfermaba. Comenzó a hervir el pollo y al mismo tiempo en otro sartén preparar los noodles.

Recordando lo que le había dicho Rin del problema de insomnio decidió prepararle un té Tila con Valeriana. Subió al cuarto donde tenía la bandeja con las cosas para tomarle la temperatura y para ponerle los fomentos. Escucho otra vez movimiento en el cuarto de invitados, se acercó a la puerta que estaba cerrada para tocarle dos veces.

-¿Sasuke?¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, aproximadamente llevaba veinte minutos desde que lo dejó solo-Avisame cuando estes vestido para acompañarte al cuarto-pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó una respuesta a lo lejos de él-¿dijiste algo?

\- Puedes pasar…-repitió con voz muy baja.

Entró Hinata al cuarto para verlo nuevamente boca abajo solo con la parte inferior de la pijama. Bueno, el pecho de los hombres era socialmente aceptable. Se acercó a moverlo ligeramente para despertarlo, el hombre con el pelo mojado abrió nuevamente con dificultad sus ojos, con lentitud se irguió para poderse sentar. Hinata pasó su mano por su cintura para poderlo levantar, esperaba con todo su ser no hacerle un harai goshi*. Caminaron lentamente para ir al cuarto, hubo un momento donde sintió que la cabeza del dueño de la casa se acercó de más a su cabello.

-Sasuke, después de esto te tendremos que ponerte a dieta- se quejó Hinata dando los últimos pasos para acercarse a la cama-¿Cómo hiciste para subir hasta el segundo piso?

El hombre le contestó incoherencias, Hinata lo empezó a recostar asegurándose que su cabeza estuviera entre las almohadas

-No me digas..-bromeo Hinata que lo escuchaba decir una que otra palabra-tendre que prender el aire acondicionado para que mejore tu temperatura.

Tomó el control del aire del cuarto para ponerlo en 20°C. Salió del cuarto para regresar a la cocina, el pollo olía bastante bien y los noodles estaban listos. Saco el pollo para empezar a desmenuzar, con el caldo que quedó puso los vegetales que había picado para dejarlos hervir en fuego lento.

Se acercó al refrigerador para sacar un bote de agua para después de esto a paso apresurado volvió al cuarto de Sasuke, tomó el termómetro y se lo acomodo debajo de la axila. Mientras dejaba pasar los tres minutos en lo que le daba la temperatura exacta, tomó una de las toallas chicas para remojar en el bowl que tenía con agua fría, acto seguido exprimió la toalla y lo dejó en su frente.

**39.2°C**

Había bajado pero no lo que necesitaba para poder irse a casa de la señora Rin hacer el sushi tranquilamente. Saco del botiquín el paracetamol para después abrirle la botella de agua.

-Sasuke, necesito que te sientes para que tomes tu medicamento-le dijo mientras lo movía para que despertara.

Escucho un sonido de sus labios como queja.

-Sasuke, si quieres estar mejor debes tomar el medicamento.

Lo había dicho con un volumen de voz más alto haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos, con dificultad se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Hinata le deja sobre la palma de su mano las dos pastillas que debe pasar, el hombre de ojos oscuros sin quejarse las toma de sus manos para ponerla en su boca; rápidamente Hinata le entrega la botella que el solo toma un pequeño sorbo de este.

-Me duele...mi cabeza...

-Quédate unos minutos así- le insiste Hinata.

Los hombres suelen ser más quejumbrosos que las mujeres y este Uchiha no parecía ser la excepción, la decisión estaba tomada le daría de una vez el te. El hombre necesitaba dormir.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido a la planta baja. La buena noticia es que había hecho inconscientemente cardio durante el día. Reviso que los vegetales con el caldo estuvieran bien sazonado, le agrego el pollo y los noodles para terminar de hacer la sopa que hacía la señora Tsume. Se sentía orgullosa, solo debía dejarlo unos cuantos minutos para que mezclara el sabor. Sirvió el té en una taza y subió nuevamente al cuarto de Sasuke.

Esperaba que se le hicieran más fuertes sus piernas después de tantas subidas y bajadas de escaleras.

Entrando al cuarto puso la taza en uno de los muebles de la recámara, vio como el cuerpo del Uchiha estaba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama. Le quito la toalla que había dejado en su frente para volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento.

Sasuke abre los ojos con dificultad .Por un lado, sus ojos eran fascinantes eran del color oscuro y forma era grande. Hinata notó que las arrugas de su rostro estaban tensas por el cansancio. Se acercó más a él, de alguna manera, se las arregló para oler bien.

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

Ve que el hombre con mucho esfuerzo asiente.

-¿Eres alérgico a la aspirina?-pregunta la pelinegra, el Uchiha nuevamente con dificultad niega con la cabeza. Hinata sale del cuarto para ir a la oficina donde previamente estaba trabajando, toma su bolsa para buscar las aspirinas que siempre carga.

-La ventaja de siempre tener dolores de cabeza-se dice para sí misma.

Cuando vuelve entrar al cuarto con el bote de aspirinas en mano se sienta a un costado de la cama.

-Te traje té y aspirinas, trata de tomarlo- le comenta Hinata al mismo tiempo que vuelve abrir la botella de agua-empecemos por las aspirinas que son las que te quitan el dolor de cabeza-le acerca a sus labios la pastilla, Sasuke abre la boca donde la pelinegra decide dejarle la pastilla.

Sasuke se queja en voz baja.

-Bebe el agua para que puedas pasarlo- dijo.

Hinata ve como es que el joven sigue las indicaciones de sus órdenes cuando le pone la botella cerca de él.

-Quiero dormir…

Escucha que dice entre dientes el joven de cabello oscuro. Con su mano toca su mejilla y ve como es que el Uchiha se tranquiliza.

-Vas a dormir.

-Siempre batallo, no quiero...no quiero batallar..

Hinata sospechaba que estaba delirando por la fiebre que tenía. Delicadamente acerca la taza de té cerca de sus labios obligando a que le diera un sorbo.

-¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?-esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Leo Lord of the Rings-contesto Hinata esperado que no recordara su respuesta tan geek.

-Leer..

-¿Te gusta leer Sasuke?-le preguntó acercando el té para que le diera otro sorbo.

-No, sabe mal-contestó antes de tomar de la taza.

Estar enfermo causaba en el joven que fuera más comunicativo al mismo tiempo era quejumbroso. Hinata volvió a acercar la taza en sus labios .

-Te ayudará a dormir tranquilo- le explica Hinata en tono más maternal-no tendrás pesadillas.

-Hn..

Vuelve a dar un sorbo más para casi terminar la taza. Hinata sentía que merecía un premio por haber hecho que el hombre testarudo terminara la bebida. Tenía razón la señora Chiyo, era un hombre mimado. La cabeza de Sasuke se ladio para quedar apoyada en su hombro, el joven inspiró profundamente.

-Hueles bien.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se durmiera completamente, la mezcla de té lo debían haber relajado más de lo normal. Las últimas palabras que dijo causó en Hinata un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que era la fiebre la que estaba hablando.

Le acomodo las almohadas en la parte del respaldo para que estuviera más cómodo al mismo tiempo fuera para Hinata más sencillo tomarle la temperatura. Salió del cuarto para dirigirse al de invitados donde Sasuke había tomado el baño. A pesar de su enfermedad había doblado su ropa acomodandolo en la tapa del baño.

Antes de ir con la señora Rin tendría que limpiar nuevamente la habitación y la estufa donde había cocinado los noodles.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha.

Dia de la semana: Jueves  
Hora: 2:30 PM

-¿Cuántos rollos hemos hechos?

-Con este son diez-contestó Hinata mientras preparaba el camarón y el salmón-¿va a querer que le haga otro platillo?

-¿Qué postre sabes hacer?-pregunta curiosa Rin mientras metía otro de los rollos que preparaban en el refrigerador- no sabía que se podía poner fruta en el sushi.

-Si, en California se comen así normalmente-le explica Hinata mientras sacaba otro alga marina- te prepararé unos Temakis con salmón y pepino.

Rin estaba atenta a cada paso que le explicaba mientras intentaba hacer ella misma el Temaki. Tenía que admitir que era agradable estar con alguna mujer que no fuera parte de su familia, uno de los problemas de Hinata era que no sabía hacer amigas. El tio Iroha siempre regañaba a Neji,Hanabi y a ella por el mismo motivo.

Ninguno sabía hacer amigos.

La psicóloga le había dicho en una de sus tantas sesiones que temía interactuar con las mujeres por la falta de su figura materna.

¿Traumada? Probablemente.

No había sido difícil ser amiga de Kiba y de Shino. En cambio Neji siempre fue solitario y su complexión de hermano mayor los había hecho mejores amigos. Su hermana al contrario de ellos dos, podía tener amigos pero ninguno era su confidente y mantenía su distancia. Hanabi poseía un carácter fuerte que se encontraba a la defensiva las veinticuatro horas del día, toda su familia solo conocían de vista a sus amigos. Ninguno iba a la casa a comer o cenar. Los tres aún tenían traumas que les había dejado el pasado, fantasmas que los perseguían en las noches.

-Con esto será suficiente-dice muy feliz la castaña viendo sus creaciones- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, Hinata.

-Si gusta el dia sabado le puedo hacer un postre- vuelve a insistir Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar, ahora que venga Shisui no va a soltarte-le dice la castaña separándose de ella-¿puedo cambiarlo para el lunes? No creo que comamos mucho el fin de semana- le explica guiñandole.

-Oh…

-¿No es molestia verdad?

-No..

-Mi recomendación de estos días es que si vas a casa de Izumi o la mía que toques la puerta o hagas mucho ruido antes de entrar- empieza decir la castaña que al mismo tiempo levanta su mano-no querrás interrumpir.

-Oh…

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha.  
Dia de la semana: Jueves  
Hora: 4:30 PM

Después de limpiar todo en casa de la señora Rin, volvió a la oficina a terminar de mandar algunos reportes y los correos que faltaban. Se suponía que el día iba a ser tranquilo y resultó ser más tedioso de lo que esperaba. Vio que su celular se encontraba tal y donde lo había dejado antes de que se diera cuenta que Sasuke estaba en calidad de bulto en el otro cuarto. Entonces es cuando vio los mensajes que había mandado Haku.

_Te marcará la Dra. Haruno, es muy amiga del Sr. Sasuke._

_Manda los correos y actualiza la agenda._

_¿Está muy mal Sasuke?_

_Revisa el celular de Sasuke._

Este último era de hace menos de una hora. Reviso los otros mensajes que había recibido de un número desconocido:

_¡Hola! Soy Sakura, este es mi numero guardalo._

_Acabo de salir de la cirugía ¿como va Sasuke?_

_Entrare a otra cirugía que espero sea mas corta que la anterior, antes que te vayas mandame sus signos vitales._

El último mensaje fue a las cuatro veinte de la tarde. Con sus dedos empezó a masajear su frente, necesitaba una aspirina en ese momento; de su bolsa sacó su botella de agua para tomarse el medicamento.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto frío de Sasuke donde lo encontró dormido y relajado, lo más sutil que pudo puso el termómetro en su axila espero que fueran los tres minutos para ver el resultado.

**38.5°C**

Baby steps.

Acto seguido, mandó mensaje a la amiga de Sasuke donde le informaba el horario que le tomó la temperatura con sus grados centígrados. Hinata cambió los fomentos que tenía en su frente causando en el joven que se despertara. Ojos oscuros parpadearon un par de veces.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cuatro y media de la tarde- respondió Hinata tocando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla-¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si me atropellara un tren-respondió Sasuke sin fuerzas-¿He dormido tanto?

-Solo has dormido tres horas desde que te revisé la ultima vez- le explica Hinata cambiado los fomentos de su frente por otro.

-Nunca duermo más de dos horas seguidas…

-¿Insomnio?

-Pesadillas.

Su respuesta se le hacía familiar. La misma respuesta que ella daba. Inconscientemente suspiro. Tal vez el Uchiha y ella tenían algunas cosas en común.

-Te hice un caldo con noodles- le dice Hinata cambiando de tema-¿quieres que te traiga la sopa antes de que me retire?

-Hn…

-¿O te preparo la tina?

-Prefiero que subas la sopa.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha  
Dia de la semana: Viernes  
Hora: 7:00 AM

-¡Sasuke está enfermo!

Apenas iba entrando a la cocina cuando escuchó el grito del moreno que estaba sentado en el desayunador con su tableta prendida y su laptop conectada. Alguien aqui estaba muy estresado, Hinata dejó sus cosas en costado para responderle al joven de pestañas largas.

-Creí que mi mensaje fue claro.

-No entiendes, Sasuke no falta al trabajo a menos que se sienta mal.

-Tenía casi cuarenta grados ayer-explicó Hinata al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café-¿con cuanto amaneció hoy?

Viendo el lado positivo esto significaba una cosa, ella podría comer su desayuno. Sonrió para sí misma y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Con treinta y ocho grados centígrados- dice desesperado Haku que se había levantado de su lugar para caminar como león enjaulado en la cocina-¡No se ha levantado de la cama! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba mal?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó indignada la pelinegra bajando su café para colocarlo en la mesa- Lo dice el que se le olvidó avisar que su vuelo se adelantó.

-¿Te estás vengando?

-No, claro que no-dijo Hinata que sacaba su rollo de canela de su lonchera- No es mi estilo, a mi me gusta que el destino haga lo suyo.

-Natsu y tú son iguales- le contestó el castaño que prendió su computadora portátil para cambiar la agenda.

-No te equivoques, Natsu es peor que yo- le responde Hinata con sinceridad. La peor de los Hyugas era Hanabi, pero eso no tenía que saberlo él.

El castaño maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Quieres que cambie la agenda de los demás?-le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Cancela la junta de las nueve de la mañana y la de las once- le dice el asistente personal de Sasuke a la pelinegra-yo me encargare de las demás, lo bueno es que los proyectos ya los teníamos completos.

Hinata estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó nuevamente a Haku con instrucciones.

-¿Puedes ir a revisarlo?

-¡No!-respondió sarcásticamente

-¡Es una orden!

Hinata sonrió. Hyoton Haku era una persona demasiado divertida cuando se estresaba. Entró al cuarto de Sasuke para encontrarlo aun recostado, se acercó a él para verificar su sospecha.

Haku no lo había metido a bañar.

Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo con mejor semblante que el día anterior sin el color rosado de las mejillas. Se acercó más a él y vio como era que su piel estaba más hidratada. Era una lastima que tuviera un mal carácter, era atractivo fisicamente pero su actitud no le ayudaba.

-Buenos días.

No recibió respuesta alguna del joven de cabello oscuro. Se acercó para poner el dorso de su mano en su frente, el tacto de piel con piel logró que el joven Uchiha abriera lentamente sus párpados.

-¿Tienes fuerza para bañarte?-pregunto Hinata que movía uno de sus cabellos rebeldes de sus ojos.

El solo hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

-¿Si o no?-pregunto fastidiada la de ojos grises.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de ella.

-Si.

-Cambiare tus sábanas para lavarlas otra vez, ve al cuarto de invitados para que tomes un baño- le ordenó Hinata mientras se acercaba al closet del joven. Busco un cambio nuevo para que lo tuviera a la mano.

-Tengo otro juego de sábanas en el cuarto de Shisui- algo en su voz provocó escalofríos en su cuerpo y la puso en alerta.

-Bien, mientras tomas un baño te cambiare las sábanas- decía esto dejandole su pijamas sobre la cama-¿tomaste el medicamento en la mañana?

Volvió a hacer un chasquido con su lengua.

Le paso las pastillas de su medicamento con su bote de agua. A comparación del día anterior, Sasuke tenía más fuerzas y no había necesidad de que Hinata se esforzará en darle el medicamento o cargarlo.

Muy internamente, esperaba no volver a hacerlo. Mientras lo veía tomar el medicamento recordo sus palabras del día anterior, indirectamente le había dicho que estaba gordo.

Upss.

Puso el termómetro en su axila para tomarle su temperatura.

**38.1**

-Te dejaré el medicamento al lado del suero que te tienes que tomar durante el día- le explico Hinata sutilmente. Recordaba lo horrible que era estar enfermo sin las fuerzas que uno está acostumbrado, le continuó diciendo de manera más amable- Debes volverlo a tomar a las dos de la tarde.

Volteo a verlo directo a sus ojos. No había notado sus facciones en general, observando más de cerca sus pómulos eran altos y angulosos que parecían lo suficientemente afilados como para cortar granito junto con una mandíbula dura y cuadrada que podía compararlo con los de sus primos. Definitivamente era atractivo y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de esto. Tenía un tipo tenía la estructura ósea masculina más perfecta que jamás había visto.

-Señor Uchiha buenos días-comienza a decir Haku que entraba al cuarto de Sasuke con su tableta a la mano-las juntas del dia han sido re agendadas para la próxima semana.

-No podemos re agendarlas, dile a Suigetsu que se encargue de todas- contestó Sasuke que estaba tomando el suero que le había dado hace unos momentos la pelinegra.

-Pero...pero.. es Karatachi Yagura

-Confío en Suigetsu.

Fue su respuesta a lo que Haku lo tomó como su última palabra. Salió del cuarto dejando nuevamente a Sasuke y Hinata solos en la habitación. Hinata decidió salir de la habitación para encaminarse al de invitados cuando escucha que el dueño de la empresa le habla por su nombre. Hinata voltea sorprendida notando que Sasuske dejó su mirada clavada en su rostro, sin pestañear y sin expresión.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

-¿Ayer te comunicaste con Sakura?

-Ahh… así es.

-Hn.

Su dialecto jamás lo entendía y eso la desesperaba.

¿Por qué no podía haber sido feo al menos?

Por alguna razón, tratar con una persona impaciente y poco atractiva parecía más fácil de tratar que con una atractiva.

-Llegará en un par de horas para hacerte un check-up, te prepararé el baño y cuando estés listo le avisas al señor Hyoton que estará en la oficina arreglando las últimas cosas- le dijo Hinata con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta del cuarto. Espero a que le contestara y al ver que no tenia mas que decir salió de la habitación.

Tal vez era su imaginación pero escucho un leve "gracias". Uno nunca sabe cuando hay fantasmas en la casa.

El día para ella había transcurrido normal a excepción que Sasuke le volvió a pedir la sopa para comer. En la hora de la comida cuando estaba calentando la sopa en la hoya fue cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abre y unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina. Los pasos eran entaconados.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?

La voz femenina y elegante hace eco en la cocina.

-¿Si?-pregunto aun dando la espalda.

-Mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura.

Wow.

¿Era médico?

Haruno Sakura, era hermosa, alta y con cuerpo atlético. Si hubiera dicho que era una modelo, no lo dudaría. Podía ser la nueva afrodita en el mundo terrenal.

-El placer es mío-respondió nerviosa la de ojos grises.

Y salen a relucir sus problemas de adolescencia, siempre había tenido problemas al relacionarse con las mujeres. En general no podía tener un lazo de amistad tan fácil con las personas, tal vez por eso solo tenía dos amigos. Nunca encajo en los grupos sociales femeninos y la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella era la viva imagen de porque no encajaba.

-¿Cuánto tienes trabajando con los Uchihas?-pregunto amablemente la recién llegada.

-Unas semanas…

-Duraste mas que la anterior, felicidades- respondió sonriendo la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella, sus ojos grandes de color verde resaltaban demasiado en su rostro-Ire a revisar a Sasuke.

-Está en el cuarto principal.

-¿Eso es para Sasuke?-pregunta señalando el caldo que estaba calentando Hinata-huele muy bien,¿quieres que le suba un plato?

Haruno Sakura aparte de ser bonita, tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Sin la habilidad para hablar Hinata asiente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sonroja.

¿Ahora quien habla el dialecto sin palabras? No era su culpa, la doctora la ponía nerviosa. ¿Quién no se pone nervioso a lado de una mujer atractiva e inteligente? Hinata le sirve en un bowl la sopa y se lo entrega en las manos de Sakura.

-Puedes comer un plato después de que lo revises-procuro disimular lo más que pudo su nerviosismo.

-Aceptaré tu invitación.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha  
Dia de la semana: Viernes  
Hora: 2:00 PM

Estaba nerviosa sirviendo el plato de sopa a la mujer de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente de ella. Observa como es que Sakura recoge su cabello en una cola de caballo y abanica su rostro.

-¿Cómo está de salud el señor Uchiha?

-¿El señor Fugaku?-preguntó Sakura mientras recibía el plato con la sopa, después de unos segundos comprendió que se refería a su amigo de la infancia- Ahh..se ve bastante bien, los hombres son muy quejumbrosos.

-Eso lo se.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido la estancia de los Uchiha?

Hinata observó con detenimiento a la mujer que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador, le sonreía de una manera cálida que le causaba sensaciones extrañas en ella. No pudiendo sostener su mirada, Hinata bajó la suya recordando que le habían realizado una pregunta.

-Es un lugar grande.

-Definitivamente lo es, Sasuke ha hecho un buen trabajo en el área-comenzó a decirle Sakura que daba otra cucharada a su plato- desde niño tenía esa idea de hacer este proyecto, a pesar que fue encontra de su familia. ¡Claro que ahora el tío Madara está más que feliz con la idea! Es un paraíso la residencia.

¿Paraiso? el paraíso para ella era tener una residencia en una isla preferiblemente en Grecia con una margarita de tamaño industrial, pero bueno, ¿qué sabía ella de eso? Solo soñaba poder salir del país e ir a conocer Japón. La idea de ir a Japón le recordó que no había hablado con Shino.

Fuck!

-¿El señor Uchiha tiene este proyecto?-pregunto la pelinegra sonrojandose por como es que su mente volaba.

-Es uno de los tantos proyectos que tiene.

Guardaron silencio un momento las dos mujeres. Hinata comenzó a sentirse de nuevo como cuando estaba en primaria, esa sensación de inconformidad y ansiedad. Levantó la mirada y su sorpresa fue ver a la mujer sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Hace mucho no veía a alguien sonrojarse tan rápido.

La cara de Hinata se puso roja y caliente a pesar de que estaba tratando de no hacerlo. Mientras más se concentraba en evitar el sonrojo, más tenía la certeza que aumentaba el color.

-Es un problema desde la infancia - se limitó a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos de las manos.

-Ya lo veo- dijo la mujer que se acercaba más al rostro de Hinata, poniendo más nerviosa a la Hyuga-No me sorprende, me gusta mucho.

La cara se le estaba poniendo un poco más caliente, trato Hinata de moverse del asiento para distraerse. La mujer que tenía a unos escasos centímetros una presencia fuerte, amigable y generosa.

-Oh ,gracias.

La de ojos grises la miró y vaciló un poco antes de preguntar.

-Sasuke ¿te ha dicho algo?-pregunto Sakura.

-¿Perdón?

-Te ha hablado de cualquier tema, específicamente ¿te ha hablado de mi?

Arqueo una ceja en duda. Sasuke no era la persona mas comunicativa que conocía, tenía un mal carácter que cuando enfurecia hacia temblar a los que estuvieran a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan agradable fuera su amiga de la infancia?

Entonces se le ocurrió. Tal vez era una ex novia.

-Solo cuestiones laborales.

Hinata escuchó como era que suspiraba Sakura decepcionada.

-Tantos años de amistad y sigue siendo el mismo antisocial de siempre. Lo unico que lo salva es que es atractivo.

La mujer se le queda viendo en espera de una respuesta a lo cual solo Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Es atractivo, supongo, pero ...

Haruno Sakura la mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Él es poco comunicativo y a veces grosero.

Ella sonríe.

-Bueno, eso es parte de su encanto. Dale tiempo. Verás.

-Haruno Sakura, siempre es un placer ver te- escucho que decía el moreno de cabello largo que sonreía en grande mientras pasaba a la cocina. Tomó una de las manos de Sakura y le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Siempre un caballero, Hyoton Haku.

-¿Qué dice tu vida amorosa?¿Alguien ha podido conquistar ese corazón de catorce kilates?

-Parece que uno siempre vuelve a donde sabe que lo aman- respondió la joven- usar aplicaciones de citas no es lo mio.

-Suena a una buena platica con vinos y quesos-le dice el hombre antes de hacer una pausa para ver su celular- la próxima vez que vengas espero no tener tanto trabajo y poder tomar la platica como se debe- dijo esto dandole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de ella.

-Te dare un consejo Hinata- dijo Sakura dándole toda la atención-resulta que cuando un chico se refiere a sí mismo como "un buen chico", generalmente no lo es. Significa que tienen un trabajo aburrido y una actitud aburrida, probablemente solo buscan emociones.

-Oh...

-Busca un buen hombre, sin presión social. Y deperdido no uses tinder, puedes encontrarte a varios de tu trabajo o algún jefe.

Acabaron de comer y Sakura se fue de la casa, dejando a Hinata pensativa que al mismo tiempo lavaba los platos. Vio el reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que aún tenía una hora para estar en el trabajo. Según la información que le había dado la doctora y amiga del joven Uchiha su temperatura había bajado y se encontraba en mejor estado de ánimo.

Al terminar de lavar los trastes, se encaminó a sacar las sábanas que había puesto por último en la secadora. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho que Sasuke estaba teniendo una conversación intensa por teléfono.

-¡No importa quien lo diga! No haré el trato con los Otogakure.

Estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero él estaba gritando. Iba a bajar otro escalón cuando vuelve a oír su voz.

-No, escúchame tú. Tal vez vuelva a firmar con ellos, tal vez no, pero no haga promesas que no tengo intención de cumplir - continuó diciendo Sasuke soltando veneno en cada palabra que decía.

-No glorifiques lo que dices que haz hecho en mi empresa. Tengo lo que tengo gracias a mi arduo trabajo, el de nadie más - agregó Sasuke después de una breve pausa.

-No me importa-gruñó Sasuke un momento después.

Alguna vez su padre le había dicho que escuchar conversaciones que no le incumben era malo. Algun dia pagara por sus pecados. El silencio después de eso fue pesado, casi siniestro y extremadamente alarmante. Todo indicaba que había terminado la llamada.

Espero unos minutos sin hacer algún movimiento. Escucho que Sasuke se movía de un lugar a otro en su cuarto, cuando supuso que no había ningún problema continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de su cuarto.

Toco tres veces la puerta sin recibir alguna respuesta.

-Señor Uchiha, sus sábanas están listas.

La puerta del cuarto se abre rápidamente, la mirada oscura se inclinó para encontrarse con la de Hinata, sorpresa escrita en todos esos rasgos serios.

Ojos grises ven a los oscuros.

-Hice el pedido de las flores que pidió el señor Hyoton y usted, llegaran el dia de mañana a las seis de la mañana. El fotógrafo confirmó que llegaría aproximadamente a las nueve, con esto termino el día ¿necesita algo más?

-No, todo está bien Hyuga.

-¿Me puedo retirar?

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido y algo parecido a un asentimiento. Hinata llegó a la conclusión que le agradaba mas cuando estaba enfermo.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston  
Residencia de los Uchiha  
Dia de la semana: Sábado  
Hora: 1:00 PM

Hinata había optado por usar un vestido cóctel informal con línea A que era de manga larga por el frío que había amanecido. Tenía varias ventajas el vestido: uno de los más importantes es que no era nada ajustado a su cuerpo tal vez un poco al busto pero nada extravagante, le llegaba solo unos dos dedos a las rodillas y el tercero era que lo compró por cinco dólares en Los Ángeles en la venta de garage. Unas horas antes le habían pedido que llegará a la cocina central para agilizar el pastel que estaban haciendo. El chef Choza definitivamente era el Budy Valastro versión japonesa, estaba haciendo una monstruosidad de pastel de cuerpo entero de cada uno.

¿Cómo hizo tres pasteles en 5 horas con fondant?

Es un misterio que no sabemos.

El fondant no era su favorito pero sabía hacerlo, cada vez que se quería quejar recordaba que el pago era muy bueno. El chef Choza la había felicitado por su técnica, tenía años que no hacía fondant, a pesar que se sentía muy torpe a la hora de extenderlo o aplicarlo a uno de los moldes de la persona.

-Quiero que estos pasteles sean impresionantes para que el señor Madara se llene de orgullo- había dicho el chef mientras continuaba cubriendo los pasteles

-¡Los de la pirotecnia no tardan en llegar!

Pirotecnia para una fiesta de bienvenida, la gente rica no sabía cómo malgastar su dinero. Estaba segura que si traía una cámara con ella podría hacer un reality show tipo las Kardashians. Después del trabajo en la cocina se encontraba en el salón esperando que le dieran indicaciones.

-Estas muy callada Hina ¿en que piensas?-la voz de su prima la sacan de sus pensamientos.

-¿Decias algo Natsu?

-Estas pensando…a veces piensas de mas-dice preocupada su prima que vestia un vestido negro mini con un escote en uve enseñando su busto.

-No es nada malo- empieza a decir Hinata viendo cómo es que la gente comenzaba a llegar al salón en el que estaban dentro, este se encontraba cerca de uno de los parques y a la orilla del lago artificial que habían construido-esto parece una fiesta de alguno de los hijos de los Kardashians.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada tu eres cali girl-dijo Natsu mirando la de reojo con una sonrisa.

-No vivíamos en Calabazas.

-Aquí están mis personas favoritas-se acerca Kotetsu vestido completamente de civil encima de este con un chaleco color verde -les vengo a entregar su intercomunicador del día de hoy por ahí la señora Chiyo y el señor Zabuza nos darán instrucciones a todos.

-¡Que bien te ves Kotetsu!- dijo la mayor de las Hyugas mientras se ponía los auriculares en sus orejas- Me he acostumbrado a verte con uniforme, que no te ves nada mal tampoco, pero en esos pantalones te hacen resaltar muy bien tu cuerpo.

-Ustedes tampoco se ven mal, como siempre eres la atención de todas las miradas Natsu-empezó a decir el joven mientras posaba su mirada en su escote- disculpa si lo veo pero se te ve impresionante ese busto.

-Hay confianza no te preocupes-dijo Natsu poniendo sus manos en su cintura- lo tomo como un halago tu comentario, viniendo de alguien que no las aprecia siempre.

-Natsu podre no disfrutarlas como la mayoría de los hombres pero se apreciar un buen busto.

¿Acaso...eso significaba que era gay?

Eso tenía lógica, porque Natsu se llevaba más con él que con los otros vigilantes. Por eso estaba más cómoda hablando con el que los demás y porque siempre los encontraba platicando. Natsu tenía su gaydar prendido 24/7, en cambio por su parte era demasiado despistada y los datos muy obvios para ella se tardaba más.

-¿Te puedes alejar de nuestra novia?-escucha la voz de uno de los novios de su prima.

-Deja de verle el busto animal-ve que Deidara pasa su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de Natsu para acercarla a él.

-Sasori, el creador de la Arena Roja-dice Kotetsu admirando al hombre que estaba enfrente de él-Nos encantan sus diseños, no dudo que su musa para sus obras de arte no es nada más que Natsu.

-Natsu, es la que no ha traído luz a nuestra vida-dice el joven de cabello cobrizo corto que se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su prima mayor-me da gusto que sepas apreciar lo que es bueno ¿tu nombre es?

\- Hagane Kotetsu-dice mientras acerca su mano para saludarlo por lo cual Sasori acepta el saludo- y usted es el gran maestro de la arcilla Deidara, fuimos a su última exposición mi pareja y yo-continuó diciendo mientras lo saludaba- las esculturas y sus pinturas fueron un privilegio para nuestros ojos.

-Parece que nuestra Natsu está rodeada de personas conocedoras- comentó Deidara que traía en su mano derecha una copa de vino-la próxima exposición te podemos mandar boletos con Natsu.

-¡Sería un placer!

-Hinata, acomoda a las personas que acaban de llegar a la mesa ocho-escucha desde los auriculares la voz de la señora Chiyo- es el señor Uchiha Setsuna y su familia.

Hinata se retiró del lugar para acercarse a la entrada a seguir indicaciones que le habían proporcionado. Una vez en la entrada, menciona el nombre de la persona en alto, un hombre de cabello negro como cualquier Uchiha la mira con asombro y le sonrie maliciosamente mientras pasa su lengua por sus labios. Hinata evito mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y los acomodo en la mesa correspondiente para luego salir huyendo de ahí.

-¿Un nuevo admirador?-preguntó el asistente personal de Sasuke que le sonreía mientras la veía alejarse del lugar.

-Espero que no..

-Uchiha Setsuna, tiene cuarenta años y tres hijos. Es un hombre divorciado y trabaja en la planta de Uchiha Brothers- le informa Haku que esta ocasión traía su cabello castaño suelto y vestía un pantalón kaki con una camiseta azul rey.

-Que amable pero te prometí no meterme con ningún Uchiha- le responde Hinata bromeando dando la espalda a la mesa donde había dejado al Uchiha perturbador- no busco pareja por el momento, gracias por preguntar.

-Pues él se ve muy interesado en ti- le dice Haku que podía ver la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre-No es para alarmarte pero se dirige para aca.

-¿Es broma?

-¿Alguna vez he bromeado contigo?-le pregunta mientras levanta la ceja.

-Siempre puedes empezar hoy- le contestó Hinata demasiado tarde, ve la cara de sorpresa del joven cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

-Señor Setsuna ¿como esta?-la voz del castaño era demasiado falsa para los oídos de todos, tanto como Hinata como él estaban incómodos a su acercamiento-¿que tal su viaje a Nueva York la semana pasada?

-Hyoton Haku, estoy muy bien. El viaje a Nueva York como cualquier viaje de negocios fue rápido ya que el único tiempo donde descanse fue en el avión- empieza a interactuar con el joven de ojos cafés sin quitar la mano del hombro de Hinata-¿nos puedes presentar? No tengo el gusto de conocerla.

-Señor Uchiha le presento a Hyuga Hinata, es la nueva integrante que se une al equipo de Fan construction.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta el hombre que empezaba a masajear el hombro de Hinata causándole escalofríos-¿En que departamento? Normalmente no voy para el edificio de Sasuke pero cuando voy no me caeria mal pasar a saludar…

No termino el enunciado cuando una pelota de juguete golpeó la cabeza del hombre. Hinata volteo a ver a los gemelos Uchiha con varias pelotas de juguetes en sus manos. Quien quiera que le hubiera dirigido la pelota en la cabeza se merecía doble ración de galletas.

-¿Quién de los dos fue?-preguntó el hombre de cuarenta años quitando la mano del hombro de la pelinegra-¡Le diré a su padre!

Ante esa amenaza es cuando ambos le lanzan al mismo tiempo las pelotas esta ocasión en el abdomen.

-Tio Setsuna, deje a Nata en paz-grita Ichiro tomando otra de sus juguetes

-¡Maldit…!

-No se puede decir maldiciones enfrente de los niños-contestó Rin que se acercaba a la conversación- Setsuna me da gusto verte, pero tu niño menor lo vi corriendo al baño con sus pantalones abajo.

-Fuck..

-¡No maldiciones enfrente de los niños!-le gritó Rin viendo como era el hombre se iba a los baños del salón-Niños ¿porque hicieron eso?

-¡Nata estaba con cara de miedo!-dice Ichiro imitando su cara-asi la tenia

Hinata escucha como es que Haku suelta la carcajada, era increible un par de niños de cinco años la habian ayudado con acoso sexual. En cambio Hyoton Haku no hizo nada, solo fue un espectador mas.

-No te rías.

-Es cómico porque así pusiste la cara.

-Aparte Itaru estaba enojado-siguió hablando el gemelo de cabello castaño.

-¿Entonces atacaron a su tío porque estaba asustada Hinata?¿Itaru porque te enojaste?

-Por que Nata tenia miedo-fue lo que contesto el de cabello negro con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Niños vayan a jugar, ya escuche mucho de su historia-les dice Rin sonriente que al mismo tiempo veía a los gemelos que corrían a los juegos donde había más Uchihas- crecen tan rapido, espero se lleven bien con esta criatura.

-Señora Rin, Kakashi quiere tomarle una foto en la entrada- le dice uno de los trabajadores- dice que quiere tomarle una foto bien antes de que su esposo llegue y le arruine la foto.

-En un momento voy- dice riendo al comentario que hacía el trabajador, voltea a ver a la pelinegra-Hinata, no dejes que te acosen.

Esa fue su última interacción con alguna de las esposas de los Uchihas.

El lugar estaba lleno, realmente era una familia grande. Pasaron las horas para que por fin llegarán a los que le celebraban, a lo lejos no podía distinguirlos solamente veía la sombras de sus cuerpos.

Con el auricular metido discretamente en su oído no pudo apreciar el evento. En cambio escuchó sobre los desastres que hacía Choji, las órdenes de la señora Chiyo y pudo recibir ayuda de Haku en cuestion de logistica. Un punto de la fiesta se tranquilizó, después de todo las crisis habían sido menores.

Otro momento de la tarde recibió órdenes de Haku para el monitoreo del stock de la barra, verificó con el catering para asegurarse de que la comida estuviera caliente y abundante, y deambulaba entre la multitud y sus alrededores. Un par de ocasiones se topó con Sasuke, que la miraba a la distancia. Se veía de mejor ánimo y definitivamente sin el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Nadie se quejó, a la hora de la comida solo observo los rostros sonrientes a su alrededor que le daba entender que todos estaban bien. Así que decidió acercarse al bar, pidió una copa de vino que se lo merecía. Sin darse cuenta al dar media vuelta con su copa en mano, derrama el vino en una persona.

-Fuck!

-Doble Fuck!

-Lo siento mucho, no lo vi. No era mi intención. Créame que no lo era, le acabo de arruinar el evento. Disculpe.

Decía rápidamente Hinata apenada con la situación. Sea quien sea el hombre podría despedirla. Que no estaría mal, ella sabía que este empleo era temporal. Lo había arruinado tal vez por cuarta o quinta vez así que estaba segura que no se salvaría.

-¿Hyuga?

Voltea a ver a un hombre de cabello negro corto y con su rostro con cicatrices, que la miraba en modo burlon.

-La ventaja de vivir en una residencia es que puedo cambiarme de ropa.

-¡Hyuga!-grito Haku de lejos-¡Te necesitamos en la cocina!

-Ese es tu llamado, mientras me ire a cambiar- le dice el hombre con cicatrices en su rostro- Nos vemos.

Aún no estaba desempleada.

Corrió a la cocina para ayudarle al histérico de Haku con los postres que entregarian. Un momento durante la tarde, cuando acudió al baño de empleados tuvo un problema que le daba pena hablar.

El zipper de su vestido estaba atorado.

Hinata repasó mentalmente todo su extenso repertorio de palabrotas que había aprendido con sus tíos.

¡Esto era ridículo!

Se suponía que esto era lo fácil. Tendría que mandarle un mensaje a Natsu para que le ayudará, era a la única que le tenía suficiente confianza para pedirle. Peor aún, no podía salir del brebaje ceñido para despegarlo. De un momento a otro escucha la puerta del baño abrirse con fuerza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hinata se quedó paralizada cuando una voz inconfundiblemente masculina hizo la pregunta.

-¿Genma?

-A tus órdenes- dice el hombre de cabello castaño que entra al baño con mucha confianza-parece un problema que lo podría solucionar Sasori.

-Quisiera evitar que más gente se entere de esto.

Después de que lo arreglara le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para girarse y verlo de frente. En ese momento, le estaba sonriendo como un gato que había devorado una caja entera de ratones. Con su cabello castaño desordenado y una especie de sonrisa ladeada, lo hacian ver atractivo.

-Te ves bien Hyuga- dijo el hombre que había solucionado su problema de vestuario-Así que puedes vestirte elegante, cocinar, supervisar, asegurarte de que todo el evento se desarrolle sin ningún problema.

-Algo como eso. Gracias por tu ayuda-encogió los hombros.

-Te advertí del señor Setsuna-le dice el joven de cabello castaño-vi que se acercó contigo en la mañana.

-No me lo recuerdes- hizo una pausa mientras salían del cuarto.

-El hombre es persistente. Ten cuidado de estar con él.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- hace una pausa y observa que Genma le está mirando las piernas-probablemente debería regresar al salón.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba.

-¿Alguien te está llamando por el auricular o gritando pidiendo ayuda?

-Aun no, pero no tardan en hacerlo.

-Hyoton siempre se pone nervioso en estos eventos- decía esto mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolso-He visto que fumas.

-Algunas veces ¿son marlboro?

-¿Gustas?

-¡Hyuga!-se escucha la voz de Haku. Soñaría con esa voz que a veces la salva de situaciones embarazosas y otras le quita la oportunidad de fumarse un cigarro.

-¿Otra ocasión?

Genma sonrió mientras ella se alejaba de él ,en el momento en que se había resuelto todo eso, había tenido que volver a dar una vuelta para asegurarse de que no hubiera surgido ningún otro incendio por parte de los nuevos de la cocina. La fiesta se había suavizado para entonces y quedaban más amigos de los recién llegados.

-Me gustaría que esto ya terminara-escucha que dice su prima que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas vacías del salón mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir en tacones.

-Me veía fenomenal en esos tacones-dijo Natsu.

Las piernas las hacia ver mas torneadas.

-No hay dudas de eso.

Deidara se acercó hacia donde estaban con un par de copas de vino que se los ofreció, continuaron hablando por unos minutos hasta que llegó Sasori con otros dos amigos de ellos. A lo lejos Hinata pudo ver que Sasuke estaba de buen humor hablando con una persona que le daba la espalda a ella.

Y sucedió nuevamente: lo vio sonreír.

-Sasuke nunca lo admite pero es fanatico de su hermano mayor- la voz de un hombre la saca de su pensamiento.

Hinata sostuvo su respiración. Pasaron varias cosas rápidamente: Sasuke a lo lejos miró hacia su dirección frunciendo el ceño y el hombre de cicatrices que había visto anteriormente estaba enfrente de ella. Su mente recordó, que no era la primera vez que lo veía. El recuerdo de ese verano volvió a invadir su mente, en los ojos del hombre no había reconocimiento de ella, lo cual no era sorprendente.

-Nos conocimos hoy- dijo el hombre con las cicatrices en su rostro sonriente y con otro conjunto de ropa diferente.

Error, se conocían de hace años. Secretos, su vida estaba llena de secretos.

-Si lo hicimos.

-Entonces, ¿eres una amiga de Natsu?

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa. Si las ponen juntas nadie cree que son familia, Natsu es una mujer hermosa y con una estatura menor a la de ella.

-No.

Arqueó una ceja el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, Hinata rió. El hombre sabía expresarse con solo su rostro. A pesar que aún desconocía el nombre de ese hombre, sabía que era un Uchiha que no había sido grosero a comparación de su jefe. Su jefe temporal.

-Trabajo para ustedes- explico Hinata sonriendo- Hyuga Hinata, prima de Hyuga Natsu.

-Uchiha Obito, esposo de la mejor mujer del planeta.

-Un placer-responde la pelinegra.

Tal vez debería haberse sentido incómoda y fuera de lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y no le importaba. Pero a pesar de que los hombres eran ruidosos, fornidos y algo intimidantes y autoritarios, le agradaba escuchar sus risas y voces. Natsu estaba siendo intermediaria de sus pláticas y como siempre siendo el centro de atención.

Se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja que Obito le había pedido y estaba mirando a la gente de su alrededor, cuando volvió a ver a la mirada de su jefe.

-¡Hyuga!

Esos orbes oscuros se encontraron con los grises por un segundo, solo una fracción de segundo, fríos y distantes como siempre. Se escuchaba enojado ¿qué motivo? No lo sabía. Hinata contuvo el aliento; con un poco de suerte que aplastaria el pánico que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-¿Mande?-contestó mientras veía que el joven se acercaba hacia donde estaba ubicada.

-La agenda está mal de la próxima semana, cambiala ahora mismo-explicó Sasuke que cruzaba los brazos enfrente de él.

-Pe-pero..

Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras repetía.

-Ahora mismo.

Hinata se quedó sin expresión, Obito estaba boquiabierto. Los demás del grupo se quedaron en silencio. El corazón de Hinata dio un golpe violento. Su humor dio un giro de 180 grados, no podía creer que fuera grosero y maleducado Sasuke para humillarla enfrente de otras personas que tendría que cruzar palabra con ellos alguna vez.

Hinata tragó saliva y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que cocinó el chef Chouza le causara una diarrea explosiva en algún momento en un futuro cercano. Eso la tranquilizaba, dio medio vuelta sin ver a alguno de con los que estaba hablando cada paso que daba sentía que salía fuego de su suela.

No podía decidir si irse de ahí lo más rápido posible o usar el puño suave. Él estaba loco si pensaba que iba a cumplir sus órdenes cuando le hablaba así. Decidió irse de ahí, no tenía ganas de que la arrestaran ese día. Pudo escuchar varios comentarios.

-No tenias que ser grosero.

-Sasuke controla tu humor, por eso no te duran.

-Sasuke, es linda.

Ser el tipo de persona que sonreía a alguien que estaba siendo un imbécil normalmente molestaba a los imbéciles mucho más que ser grosero a cambio. El no merecía ese momento su sonrisa.

Fucking rich people.

* * *

La señora Chiyo la había mandado a una de las oficinas que se encontraban cerca del salón del evento para arreglar la agenda. Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso del edificio cuando escucho a alguien sollozando..

-OH DIOS.

Thump Thump.

-Oh Dios.

thumps thumps.

Que…

-¡Oh, Dios, más rápido!

Permaneció inmóvil mientras oía el continuo sonido del ritmo del fondo. No podía ser. Hinata pudo detectar el sonido de uno de los muebles de la oficina, era inconfundible.

Camino de puntillas los escalones restantes. Asomo la cabeza por el espacio entre abierto de la puerta, con las manos sudorosas pegadas al aluminio abrió un poco más. Reconoció varias cosas: un trasero desnudo masculino subiendo y bajando, un par de delgadas piernas blancas femeninas extendidas a cada lado.

No pudo evitar comparar que la pareja era mucho más frenética y ruidosa que las orgías que había escuchado en Los Ángeles. Su rostro completo estaba sonrojado. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una mano blanca le cubre sus labios para silenciarla y al mismo tiempo un brazo la jala hacia la escalera.

-Shh Shh..-pudo detectar el aliento alcohólico que le causó cosquillas en las mejillas de Hinata. Se retorció para acomodarse a realizar un Tsuri Komi Goshi, rezando por una leve caída para tener una oportunidad de escapar. Trato de luchar para soltarse de su agarre, pero fue en vano. La persona detrás de ella parecía anticiparlo esquivó con facilidad el O-soto-gari.

-Detente Hinata- susurró la persona detrás.

Ojos grises observan a los ojos oscuros.

Sasuke la había alejado de la escena y solo estaba simplemente mirando fijamente su rostro a centímetros del de ella. Y por alguna extraña razón, la mirada fija confunde a Hinata. Los ojos oscuros están iluminados con algún pensamiento perverso.

-Esos eran...

Oh Dios.

-No sabía…

Empezó a decir Hinata antes de hacer una pausa y acomodar sus pensamientos. Noto que el de ojos oscuros continuaba observándola. Pasaron unos segundos cuando terminó de mirarla, parpadeó. Luego parpadeó un poco más.

Los nervios invadieron a la pelinegra que aún tenía las manos de Sasuke sobre su boca evitando que hiciera algún ruido, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia un cuarto que se encontraba más retirado de la escena que acababa de ver. Esperaba que no pensara que era ese tipo de personas que les gustaba ver los actos ajenos. Parpadeo rápidamente, sus párpados igualan su ritmo cardíaco.

-Es un secreto a voces.

Contestó el Uchiha que se encontraba cerca de ella muy apenas su cabeza le llegaba a los hombros. Se alejó de él dos pasos más y trató de tranquilizar su corazón. Demasiadas cosas en menos de cinco minutos tenía que procesar todo, las mejillas le ardían.

-¿No eres homofóbica?

-No no, de hecho estoy muy acostumbrada.

Él Uchiha arquea las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parecía complacido por la respuesta rápida que le había dado la pelinegra.

-No me esperaba encontrarlos ahí- explico Hinata que en ese momento no tenía la fuerza para verlo a los ojos- pensé que estaba alguien enfermo aparte no quería interrumpir.

-No se dieron cuenta que tenían público-respondió seriamente- disculpa si te asuste¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien, me sorprende lo extraño que es ver a dos personas teniendo sexo de cerca en la vida real.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-Acostúmbrate, ahora que llegó Itachi y Obito será más común encontrarlos en pleno acto sexual con sus esposas.

FUCK! Eso mismo le habían dicho todos.

-Gracias por salvarme de un momento embarazoso.

-¿Estamos a mano?

-Creo que sí.

Esa cara masculina y hermosa se quedó pensativa por un segundo antes de asentir.

-Me alegra eso, Hyuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Te gatame* Significa luxación de brazo con el control de las manos. Es una de las 9 técnicas de luxación de Judo  
> Harai goshi*Pertenece al segundo grupo de los movimientos del kodokan judo en el gokyo no waza, y es clasificada como técnica de cadera o koshiwaza
> 
> Sakura es traumatóloga, quería que su personaje fuera de una especialidad que no hay tantas mujeres (deperdido en México) y que fuera la mejor en el área, más está haciendo su maestría en medicina alternativa (oriental).
> 
> ¡ PORQUE ELLA MERECE UN PAPEL FUERTE EN ESTA HISTORIA!
> 
> Sakura siempre fue inteligente, solo que en lo personal tenía expectativas más altas de ella en el manga y anime ( osea Kishimoto wtf?) Así de sencillo. #teamsakura
> 
> Ahora si me tarde en escribirlo porque se me atravesó mi cumpleaños y aunque fuera un día lleno de covid con aislamiento me la pase bien.
> 
> Alcohol, comida y una buena siesta.  
> Preguntas que rondan por su cabeza:
> 
> x)¿Cuál es la religión de los Hyugas? Verás la historia de su creencias cuando aparezca Shikamaru, o en los prologos de Fuckin Summer y I know what you did last fuckin summer.
> 
> x)¿Porque te gusta escribir de Tokuma si no salió en la serie? Es un personaje que nadie conoce y me da más libertad de escribir de él. Aparte es guapo.
> 
> x)¿Te identificas con Hinata? Todos se identifican con todos los personajes¿verdad? En mi historia Hinata es una persona parecida al anime pero con más actitud de badass a la serie de boruto. Me gusta pensar que puede ser una mujer fuerte.
> 
> x)¿Tu familia es parecida a los Hyugas? No, para nada. Mi familia es conservadora pero bullying. Me gusta describir una familia atípica pero funcional.
> 
> x)Sasuke no es así en el anime: Sasuke esta enamorado de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke en el anime y manga. Se quieren y son novios.
> 
> x)¿Tienen problemas más adelantes? babe, todos tenemos problemas. Si nuestros protagonistas tienen problemas psicológicos, legales, familiares y físicos.
> 
> x)¿Por qué te gusta el Kiba x Hinata? Era una pareja que pensaba que podían ser canon. El naruhina se me hacía imposible y pues Naruto no pelaba a Hinata…
> 
> x)¿Cuando te vas a morir? Cuando Dios quiera loool, oigan es una historia que salió de mi cabeza. Insisto en que el amor real es el SasuNaru.
> 
> x) ¿Algun amigo tuyo es el reflejo de Sasuke? Sasuke en el trabajo es Miranda Priestly.
> 
> x)¿En qué te basaste en tus otras historias? Crimen, muchas series de crímenes.
> 
> x)¿Ya viste Boruto? Aún no. Me han dado muy malas críticas. No diré nada hasta que lo vea.
> 
> Este capitulo me dio flojera, tenia varios días intentando iniciarlo. Debo de confesar que el cuarto me quito inspiración para este capítulo, a diferencia de los otros dos fics que me fue más fácil escribirlos. Esta semana subiré el capitulo restante de IKWYDLFS y probablemente el epílogo ( que habrá una escena importante).
> 
> Sigo atorada con los capítulos 8, 9 y 10 de FRP. Hasta lo que va creo que la mayoría entenderán parte de su vida y tendrán sus teorías.
> 
> -Para saber de su vida en San Francisco, sus traumas y personajes que estarán en los siguientes capítulos deben de leer Fuckin Summer. Si quieren saber un poco de la historia de Obito, Shisui y Sasuke del secuestro en I know what you did last fuckin summer.
> 
> En fin, el día que escribí esto aún estamos en una pandemia de pérdido en México. Soy sobreviviente del covid, así que dios no quiso que me muriera aun LOOOOL.
> 
> Cuidense.


End file.
